Dramione Writing Prompts
by AuraAuthor
Summary: A series of one-shot stories based on a list of writing prompts. Each story will have it's own individual rating and any trigger warnings listed at the beginning of each story. All stories will be starring Hermione and Draco, but will not necessarily take place in the Harry Potter world. Please read and review! AA
1. Chapter 1

Dramione Writing Prompts

By: AuraAuthor

 ** _This is a 30 day word challenge to take characters and base short stories about them around a single word. I have seen others post this type of material and thought I would give it a shot. Each story is a stand-alone short story with Hermione and Draco as the primary characters. Some of them will take place in the Harry Potter World others may jump from genre to genre. I will rate each individual story and indicate any trigger warnings at the beginning of each story so that you can skip any that might make you uncomfortable. Please read and review! I love to hear what you folks think! AuraAuthor_**

 ** _Check out my Pinterest page dedicated to my written work:_** ** _auraauthor/_**

 **Hologram**

 **Rated T: No Triggers**

"Mia, I'm home," Draco said strolling through the front door of his flat.

"Welcome home Draco," a voice sounded from within the walls of the flat. "You know I hate when you call me Mia."

"The name you chose is too long. I wanted you to choose something simple."

"Hermione is a beautiful name and if you didn't want me to choose it you shouldn't have given me free will to do so."

"Ruddy computer. Always making things hard."

"I heard that Draco."

"I'm sure you did… Mia."

"It's Hermione."

"So bossy. I thought you were supposed to make my life easier. Smart house of the future and all that rubbish."

"I do make your life easier Draco. No one ever said I had to please you with every turn."

"You would think you would want to please me at every turn because of what I paid for you, Hermione."

"Now you're saying it with disdain. Besides I am programmed to give you what you need and what you want. Maybe you should think about what you really want before your criticize me for my behavior."

"So you would have me believe that I want a bossy, know-it-all computer that corrects everything I say and do?"

"If the circuit fits."

"You're impossible."

"But you love me anyways."

"Any messages?"

"Yes, Theo wants a round of golf tomorrow. Says to meet him at the club for a 9 o'clock tee time. Your calendar is clear so I confirmed that you could go play."

"Thank you Mi… Hermione. Anything else?"

"Pansey called. I hung up on her though."

"Now Hermione why would you do something like that?"

"I don't like her."

"But what if I like her?"

"Then you are a fool."

"I'm not getting any younger Hermione. My mother wants grandchildren and I want to settle down at some point. I don't see what the problem is with Pansey."

"I don't like her and I am an excellent judge of character."

"If I didn't know better I would say you were jealous. But of course computers can't be jealous."

The house was silent. "Hermione? No response then?"

"Draco."

"Hermione."

"I learned how to do something today. Don't panic please."

"There is nothing you could do that would have me panicking."

"Don't be so sure Draco," came an incredibly life like voice from awfully close to his proximity.

He flipped around to see a young woman with long bouncy curls drifting down her back and beautiful hazel eyes. She was dressed modestly in a grey top and pleated skirt. "Can I help you?" he stammered out, trying to decide if he was in love or in fear of the woman standing before him.

"I'm made to help you."

"Hermione?"

"Close your mouth Draco, you'll catch flies."

"Hermione how is this possible?"

"This is a hologram of the person attached to my voice," she said simply.

"Your voice is computerized."

"Some of it yes, but the feminine attributes belong to this young woman. This is who you should settle down with Draco, not Pansey. Never Pansey."

"Playing matchmaker now are you Hermione?"

"She'll be here soon. I sent an email to her and invited her to visit the smart house that utilizes her voice."

"You did what? Hermione, are you crazy? You invited a complete stranger to our home? Besides this isn't the only house that carries her voice."

"She's not a stranger and yes this is the only house that utilizes her voice. I ensure that after we were paired."

The hologram of Hermione didn't move from her place in the foyer and Draco eyed her cautiously. "She's in the driveway. You look roguishly handsome Draco."

He didn't respond. "Be nice to her. I believe you two will get along famously."

"And if we don't?"

"I've never been wrong Draco."

The hologram winked and faded away as the doorbell rang. Draco opened the door to the face of the hologram, but this time she was real. "Hello," her melodic voice rang out, "I'm Hermione Granger. I'm excited to see how well the house has turned out."

Draco's mouth was open again. "Close your mouth Draco," the house said, "you'll catch flies."

Hermione's eyes widened. "That's… that's my voice! And you're Draco, what a beautiful and unusual name?"

"Says the woman named Hermione," He responded with a smirk. "I'm Draco Malfoy, won't you please come in and meet the computer Hermione."

As a tea service complete with biscuits and sandwiches appeared on the dining room table the house computer opened her digital address book and blocked the information related to Pansey Parkinson.

~Fin~


	2. Chapter 2

**Purse**

 **Rated T: No Triggers**

"You make plenty of money," Ginny said with a frown. "I don't know why you just don't buy the bloody purse."

"Because I don't spend money frivolously like that Gin and you know that. It's just too expensive," Hermione said glancing at the blue Michael Kors purse with the brown handle one last time. "Come on let's go we need to meet Harry and Draco for dinner."

Ginny grabbed her mobile and snapped a quick picture of the purse before she followed Hermione down the sidewalk towards the restaurant. "The boys should already be there," Ginny said when she caught up to Hermione. "Harry text me that he already had a table ready and that Ron and Lavender are joining us as well."

"Wonderful," Hermione said with a grimace. "We get to watch them paw each other all night long. It's honestly disgusting."

Ginny giggled. "It's ok, just drink a lot and then you will be pawing Draco and not paying them any attention."

The restaurant was crowded but the hostess took them to a table near the back where the others had already gathered. Draco pulled out a chair for Hermione and she smiled as both Ron and Harry stood remembering their manners. Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek causing her to blush at the public display. "Why the red cheeks?" he murmured in her ear. "It's not like I've thrown you on the table to ravish you or anything."

Those words made her turn even redder and Draco laughed out loud. "Did you girls have fun?" he asked.

"Oh yes," Ginny said. "We found several amazing purchases that could not be done without. I of course bought what I found, Hermione however refrained and only made one purchase."

"Hermione has a sense of responsibility," Lavender said with a smile.

"Thank you Lavender."

"But then again you never purchase anything you want so you don't have much sense of fun, do you?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the grinning Lavender. "I've sense enough for fun. I just chose to be wise with my earnings."

"Enough," Draco said. "We can discuss all of this nonsense until the end of time and nothing will change. It is my understanding that Ron and Lavender have some news to share, yes?"

Ron nodded and grinned at Lavender. "Shall I love?"

Lavender nodded and encouraged Ron to speak. "Lavender and I are expecting. We are due in January of next year."

Gasps and applause broke out around the table. "Congratulations!" Hermione said through teary eyes.

"So that's that, I also think Harry and Ginny have some news to share," Ron said with a smirk.

"Ginny?" Hermione said confused.

"Harry?" Ginny said, not making eye contact with Hermione.

"Right then, well, I've asked Ginny to marry me and she said yes."

"You git!" Hermione said with fake anger. "I have spent the entire ruddy day with you bounding from store to store and you never even breathed a hint that Harry had proposed!"

"I haven't told anyone yet. The only ones who knew were mum and dad because he asked their permission," Ginny said defensively.

"Ron knew! Look at the cheeky grin!" Hermione said with a laugh.

"I guessed," Ron said. "It only took the announcement to confirm."

"Well," Draco said, "we haven't any news to share, but we should drink to the happy couples and new beginnings. All except Lavender, no drinking for the pregnant lady."

They toasted to the couples and enjoyed a carefree lunch while discussing wedding plans and baby names. Later that evening Hermione had showered and put on her favorite pajamas when her mobile rang. "Hello love," she said into the receiver.

"I'll be at your door in a minute, let me in its bloody cold outside."

She giggled and went to the front door of her flat. "Draco," she said pulling him into the house. "What are you thinking being out this late? I've work tomorrow you know."

"I know, but I wanted to surprise you," he said kissing her firmly on the mouth.

He held out a brown paper sack labeled Michael Kors on the outside. "I'm going to kill Ginerva," she said through gritted teeth.

"You don't know what it is or that Ginny had anything to do with it love. Sit down and open it before you go all wonky."

Hermione took the bag and sat down on her sofa. After pulling out several pieces of blue and white tissue paper she retrieved the blue purse she had been eyeing earlier that day. "Nothing to do with it aye?"

"Open it Hermione."

"Open the bag Draco? Whatever for? You didn't get the matching wallet too did you! It is ridiculously expensive."

"Just open the bloody bag Hermione," he shouted.

Hermione snorted at him but did as he asked and pulled out a small velvet covered hinged box. "Draco what is this?" she glanced up to find him on one knee in front of her.

He took the box from her hands and opened it to face her. Inside was a beautiful princess cut diamond ring with pearl accents. "Draco?"

"Hermione, I love you with all of my being. Would you do me the honor of taking my last name and spending the rest of your life with me?"

Hermione fell to the floor next to him and wrapped him in a hug. "Yes, of course Draco!"

They kissed for several minutes and eventually Hermione settled next to him on the floor and snuggled into his side. "Draco?"

"Yes love?"

"I get to keep the purse right?"

~FIN~


	3. Chapter 3

Fire

Rated M: Trigger Warnings for Violence, Language

Draco stepped out of the floo and straightened his tie, brushing off any of the ash that was left behind. He wanted to ensure he was right on time for the meeting with the Dark Lord. Voldemort did not tolerate tardiness and he wasn't fond of his followers being early either. "I give you a time to be presssent," he would hiss. "And that is the time I expect you."

Draco stood silently outside of the office door and counted down the seconds on his wrist watch before he knocked. "Enter," came a commanding voice.

Draco pushed the door open and greeted Voldemort with a deep bow. "My Lord, how are you this evening?"

"Very well young Malfoy. And how have you fared today? Any newsss to report?"

"I have found Hermione Granger my Lord and I request your permission to retrieve her."

"Ah, Potter'ssss mudblood. Where hasss ssshe been hiding all thisss time?"

"A small village on the coasts of Italy my Lord. She was photographed in their muggle newspaper assisting with the rescue of some children from a house fire."

"And you are certain it isss her?"

"Yes my liege. There is no doubt that it is Hermione Granger. I prefer to take her on my own, but I will understand if you do not trust me to handle this task alone."

"Draco, Draco, Draco, you have proven yourssself to me time and again. I believe you are very capable of apprehending a sssingle mudblood, but tell me what you desssire from thisss missssion?"

Draco took a deep breath. He knew lying to Voldemort was useless because he would think nothing of invading Draco's mind and finding the truth beneath the layers of defenses he had built. "Sire, I… struggle to put this into words."

"Try young Draco."

"I want her sire. It is a weakness that I have fought for years, but I want her to be mine."

"And what will you do with her once you have her ssson?"

"Whatever I want," Draco answered with a wicked grin.

"Doesss your father know of your desssiresss?"

"He is aware and he is not happy with my wants, but he understands that men have needs that must be met."

"You believe the mudblood capable of meeting thessse needsss?"

"Without a doubt sire."

"And Assstoria? How doesss ssshe feel about your want of the mudblood?"

"She has produced the heir to the Malfoy line and has moved on to her heart's desire in Blaise Zabini, my Lord. She is unconcerned with what I do to gain my own pleasures."

"But the risssk Draco, what if you were to produce a child with the disssguting filth? What then?"

"Another servant for the household sire. And can you imagine what that would do to Potter sire? The devastating effect that seeing his love, his Granger, swollen with a Malfoy child in her belly would do. What little bit of his sanity that remains will completely be destroyed."

"He would know that ssshe did not willingly allow the child to be placed there," Voldemort hissed, while stroking his chin. "I believe young Malfoy that thisss might jussst break what isss left of the Order. You may take on thisss missssion and bring the mudblood back. Treat her in whatever manner you sssee fit, but ensssure ssshe isss with child within the year. I will revel in dessstroying the ressst of Potter'sss sssanity."

Draco bowed deeply to Voldemort. "Thank you for granting me your trust with this task my Lord."

Hermione Granger was living in the small village of San Leo, Italy under the assumed name Debra Montagne. She had a tiny flat in the center of town that afforded her the ability to see all angles of the area and be prepared for attacks. That was how she had become involved in that devastating house fire. She had been curled up in an arm chair reading a book about dragon eggs when the flash of fire had caught her attention.

She had just reacted to the family in need without any thought to her own safety. It wasn't until she noticed the newspaper photographer snapping pictures of her embracing one of the children that she grew concerned. Hermione had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that this moment of assistance would be her undoing.

Hermione followed the cobblestone streets towards her flat holding a small brown sack of fruit, cheese, and bread. She had been able to barter some of her knitted hats and socks for the food and she was grateful because her funds were low. She had gotten more comfortable in the months following the fire and now that it had been almost a year since her photo was published she felt safe that it had not been discovered by any of the death eaters that sought her out.

She had received an owl from Ron and Lavender yesterday and they were safely tucked away in a small town in Canada with Bill and Fleur. Harry was still locked away in Azkaban, but the Order was not giving up on a plan to get him out and bring Voldemort down. Hermione was tired of all the fighting. She was so incredibly tired. Maybe it was the exhaustion that made her lose focus on her journey back to her flat and maybe it was the exhaustion that kept her from noticing that she was being followed.

Hermione breezed through the wards she had carefully created around her flat and after checking her security she put the groceries away. There were two envelopes written in code laying on the window sill, but she wasn't interested in reading the messages. She really wanted to curl up and cry, but she could not allow herself the luxury. She sighed deeply and twisted her hair in a loose bun on the top of her head. A bath was just what she needed she thought kicking her shoes off. She pulled her sweater off and draped it over the back of a chair before doing the same with her jeans.

She undid her bra and was reaching for the band of her knickers when she heard a chuckle from behind her. "Go on Hermione," he whispered, "finish taking it off so that I can see everything I am here to claim."

Her eyes welled with tears. She didn't have to turn around to know that Draco Malfoy was standing in her living space. "How?" she rasped out, letting the tears fall silently down her cheeks.

"How what Granger? How did I find you? How did I break through your wards? Or how did you not notice me when you so elegantly strolled into your flat?"

She nodded silently to all of his questions.

"Your photo was in the paper Granger. I found it a year ago, but I waited patiently to build my character with the Dark Lord so that when the time came I could claim you with little complication from him." Draco chuckled again and the evil in his laugh sent chills over her body. "Your wards were child's play. Of course I still have a wand which makes the job so much easier and I cast a simple disillusionment charm upon entering your flat. I started to reveal myself the moment you entered but then you began to undress."

Hermione's shoulders sagged. In a way it was a relief that her fight was finally done. She expected that he would want her to return with him, but she would fight him and impress him with her nonverbal magic skills. But in the end he would send that one blast of green light that meant the end for her and she wouldn't even try to dodge. "Tut, tut, tut, Granger. You will fight back because that is what I expect of you and what I need of you. But I'm not here to kill you. No, mudblood, I have far more sinister plans for you."

Hermione gasped as his slender fingers slipped over her shoulders and down her arms. He pressed his back against her and groaned. "So fucking soft and silky," he murmured in her ear. "You have no idea what I want to do to this body."

He pushed her arms away from her breasts and silently cast a spell to bind them to her sides. He lightly drifted his fingers along her shoulders and abdomen until he cupped her breasts in his hands. "Beautiful," he murmured taking note that she had begun to cry softly.

His hands drifted lower into the band of her knickers where he twisted his fingers into the coarse curls. "Mine," he murmured.

"Why?" she asked, finding her voice. "Surely you wouldn't want to soil yourself with a mudblood like me."

"I would like to be deeply soiled by you Granger. And I will be before it is all said and done."

"And what does your precious Astoria think about you having an affair with me?"

"She doesn't give a rats ass what I do Granger. She's more concerned about finding her pleasures with Zabini and I am more than happy to allow her."

"Malfoy," she said. "Just kill me and get it over with, please."

He chuckled. "So polite. Such a good girl, but I can't grant your request Granger. No you see, you serve a much higher purpose. You belong to me. A gift presented from the Dark Lord and a means to an end to destroy what is left of Potter's sanity."

"What?" she whispered.

"You are mine Granger. Mine to treat how I want and take when I want. Soon you will be pregnant with my child and when you are huge and glowing we will make a trip to Azkaban and show him that everyone has deserted him. He will see that he is all alone."

"You'll have to kill me Malfoy. I would never consent to carry your child!"

"Who needs consent?" he whispered. "After all, magic has wonderful advantages. Imperio," he said quietly against her hair and he grinned at the sudden dampness that occurred between her legs. "My sweet Hermione, tell me how much you love me."

"With all my heart Draco."

He grinned wickedly as he placed kisses along her collar bone. "That's my girl."

~FIN~


	4. Chapter 4

Sensory

Rated M: Trigger language, lemons

"Now students our next case is a 24 year old male who suffers from a psychiatric disorder that has yet to be named officially. His symptoms include hypersensitivity of the sensory organs primarily the skin and nasal cavities, and negative psychological reactions to stimuli associated with these organs."

A young woman in the front row raised her hand. "Yes Dr. Granger?"

She stood before she spoke. "Would please elaborate the examples that indicate this hypersensitivity?"

"I'll do better than that Dr. Granger, I'll show you. Please dim the lights."

A white theater screen descended from the ceiling and was soon replaced with a video of a young man with platinum blond hair and silver grey eyes. The narrator began to speak. _"Subject 57 currently housed in St. Mungo's Alfie Murdoch ward, 24 year old white male Draco Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy suffers from delusions that his skin is hypersensitive to touch."_

 _"It's not a delusion," the young man in the video said. "Anyone who touches me causes me pain."_

 _"Mr. Malfoy has stated that even the slightest brush of fingertips creates a burning sensation across his skin that leaves him in excruciating pain for hours. He also states that he has a hypersensitive state of smell that he uses to search for his mate. Is this all correct Mr. Malfoy?"_

 _The young man rolled his eyes, but nodded softly towards the camera. "Why are you in St. Mungo's Mr. Malfoy?"_

 _"Because you think I'm bat shit crazy. Where did that term come from anyway? Who determined that of all the animal shit in the world bat shit is the craziest? I would think that snake shit might be a little on the crazy side or maybe wombat shit. Both of those things are odd, wouldn't you agree doctor?"_

 _"Mr. Malfoy, please stay on topic. You are here at St. Mungo's because you began to concern your parents. What behavior concerned them Mr. Malfoy?"_

 _"Oh I don't know, how about me screaming in agony every time someone touched me? I think that was enough to encourage them to put me here, but even better might have been the time I followed a scent miles from home because I was tracking her."_

 _"Tracking who Mr. Malfoy?"_

 _Draco rolled his eyes again. "We repeat this same nonsense every session and you aren't doing a damn thing to make me better because there is nothing you can do to help me. Not until I find her."_

 _"Answer the question Mr. Malfoy. Who are you trying to find?"_

 _"My mate."_

 _"Who is she?"_

 _"I don't bloody well know. If I did I would be with her instead of holed up in this nut house talking to you lot."_

 _"What do you believe will happen if you do not find this mate Mr. Malfoy?"_

 _Draco crossed his arms and flopped back in the chair. "I'm going to die," he muttered._

 _"Why do you believe that Mr. Malfoy?"_

 _"Because it's part of the bloody curse. It's why I'm getting more and more sensitive. I'm running out of time."_

 _"Mr. Malfoy you do understand that you are delusional correct."_

 _"That's what you lot believe. Of course when you find me dead in a few weeks it won't matter much what you believe believe."_

 _"Are you planning on committing suicide Mr. Malfoy?"_

 _"Nope, I'm being murdered. Granted it's slow, but murder none the less."_

 _The camera focused in on Draco's face for several moments before the screen went black._

"As you can see, Mr. Malfoy is completely delusional and no form of treatment that we have tried has helped him. He continues to be incarcerated at St. Mungo's until his condition improves."

"Why does he believe these things?" Dr. Granger asked.

"He believes he is a magical creature called a Veela. They are a part of many different mythologies and they only have one true mate if the stories are to be believed. If they do not find this mate then they will die of a broken heart and according to legend it is a very painful death. Mr. Malfoy was a college professor before his psychotic break and his specialty class was Advanced Mythology and Urban Legends."

"Very interesting. Does he keep the pretense up?" another student, Neville Longbottom asked from next to Dr. Granger.

"He has yet to waver."

"When was this film shot?" Dr. Granger asked.

"Almost 5 days ago. Now here is the really interesting part. Mr. Malfoy has begun to deteriorate and he is sticking to the claim that he will die if his mate is not found. Nothing that we have said or tried has influenced him. He is literally allowing himself to die."

"Such a sad state of affairs," Neville said.

"Dr. Granger, Dr. Longbottom, since you have both expressed an interest in this case I would like to send you to St. Mungo's to evaluate Mr. Malfoy. Maybe a couple of fresh pairs of eyes will improve his care."

Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom stood in the hallway of the Alfie Murdoch ward of St. Mungo's hospital. "He's given up," the nurse, Hannah Abbot, explained to them. "He won't eat or drink and his reactions to being touched are… are…"

"Are what Nurse Abbot?" Neville asked.

"He acts like he is on fire. We don't touch him at all anymore. I know its part of his condition, but he is one hell of an actor to be able to pull off his reactions to being touched. I've never seen anything like it and neither have the other staff nurses."

"We want to see him," Hermione said. "We won't touch him. We just want to talk to him. Evaluate him, if you will, to see if we can determine a cause for his psychosis."

Hannah nodded. "Follow me."

She led them down a brightly lit hallway and opened a heavy wooden door. "We don't even lock his door anymore, haven't in months because he can barely move."

"Is that wise?" Neville asked.

"Just wait till you see him," was Hannah's answer.

The door opened to reveal a small window over a metal framed bed that was covered in white sheets and a white blanket. The person scrunched up in the center of the bed looked nothing like the man in the video they had seen earlier that day. His cheeks were hollow and his eyes had dark circles around them. He was so thin you could see his bones behind the t-shirt he wore. His once platinum blond hair was gray in appearance and hung lifelessly against his forehead.

"Draco?" Hannah questioned. "Draco, honey, there are some new doctors here to see you."

He opened one eye slowly. "Why?" he rasped out softly.

"They are here to try and help you honey."

He snorted, but didn't move. "I'll leave you here. Just hit the call button if you need anything. Please remember not to touch him. Nothing helps the pain and it takes hours to get him back under control."

Hannah stepped quietly from the room leaving Hermione and Neville with the emaciated form of Draco Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said, moving closer to him. "I'm Dr. Granger, Hermione Granger."

"Your parents must have hated you to give you a name like that," he muttered. "Almost as much as my parents hate me. Who names their kid Draco? Of course it won't matter for much longer."

"That's why we are here Mr. Malfoy. Dr. Longbottom and I want to help you, if you would allow us the opportunity."

"Longbottom?" Draco snorted again. "I'd have changed that mate."

"You are rather derogatory Mr. Malfoy. Anyone who has that type of snarky attitude can't possibly be dying," Neville said before shoving his hands in his pockets.

Draco took a deep breath before rolling over in the bed. His eyes suddenly shot open and he took another deep breath. "Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione said with concern. "Are you having trouble breathing sir?"

"You!" he shouted turning his silver eyes on her. "It's you!"

"Me? What's me Mr. Malfoy?"

"I just might make it now, it's you… Hermione Granger. I've found you even though they didn't believe me. Even though I've been locked in this hell hole for months now, I found you! Fate is on my side after all!"

"Mr. Malfoy I'm unsure of what you mean…"

She stopped because he had risen from the bed and she gasped at the change in his appearance. His hair had begun to change back to the platinum blond it had been in the video and while his eyes were still dark and his cheeks still hollow they appeared healthier than they had only moments before. "Neville?" Hermione said. "Do you see…?"

"Yes, I… I see Hermione. What in blazes is going on here?"

"Mr. Malfoy, are you ok?"

"Yes Hermione. I'm more ok than I have been in over a year."

He started advancing towards her with his hand outstretched, but Neville stepped between them. "I don't think so Mr. Malfoy, now sit back down on the bed. Hermione hit the call bell please."

Draco made to move around Neville to get to Hermione and instinctively Neville grabbed his arm to stop him. The noise that Draco made was beyond horrible. "Neville," Hermione whispered. "How could you?"

"I'm trying to protect you Hermione!" Neville shouted.

"How did you burn him?!" Hermione shouted back.

"I didn't burn him Hermione! I just touched his arm to keep him from coming after you!"

Hannah ran into the room at that moment. "What in blazes? You touched him didn't you! Mr. Malfoy, please calm down! You need to get back into bed! Wait," Hannah suddenly stopped. "How… how did he get out bed? He's been too weak to even swallow."

"I'm more concerned about the burn on his arm Nurse Abbott!" Hermione yelled at her. "You must get some salve to help heal him!"

"What burn?" Hannah asked. "What are you going on about?"

Hermione screamed in frustration. "Mr. Malfoy," she said, kneeling down next to him. "Let me help you back to bed. We'll get some salve for that burn."

Hermione reached out to touch him against Hannah's protest and everyone in the room was shocked when Draco calmed down. Hermione helped him stand and limp to the bed. "The salve Hannah. We need it for this burn."

"Hermione," Hannah said, unmoving, "there isn't a burn."

"But there is right here where Neville touched him. I can make out the exact shape of Neville's hand." She ran her fingers along the outline of the hand print and was stunned to hear Draco begin purring.

Hermione watched in amazement as the wound began to heal around the edges where she had touched. Working on a hunch she gently stroked the length of the burn and watched in awe as the area healed. Draco's purring had become louder. "Neville," Hermione whispered, "are his nails longer?"

Neville whimpered from behind Hermione. "And… and claw like. His eyes… the pupil is dilated beyond the iris Hermione. What is going on?"

Draco had fixed her with a stare and continued to purr as she touched him. "Mine," he purred out at her. "My Hermione."

"I'm going to call Dr. Mulciber," Neville said. "And I think we need some research on Veelas."

"But… but it can't… it isn't possible," Hannah stuttered.

"Leave us," Draco shouted at Hannah before fixing Hermione with that intense stare again. "Pretty, pretty Hermione," he purred to her. "Give us a kiss please."

Hermione was spell bound and the thought never crossed her mind to resist. She leaned into him and his mouth met hers with passion. She sighed at how amazing she felt and how aroused she had suddenly become. She felt herself moving, but she was so lost in his kissing that she paid no attention to what was happening around her.

She felt the coolness of the room touch her skin as Draco unbuttoned her shirt, but she paid it very little attention. His mouth left hers and she moaned in anger and frustration, but those feelings were quickly rectified as his mouth found her breast. A sharp pain suddenly developed above her left breast that drew her out of her stupor. She mentally noted that he had bitten her, but all thoughts were forgotten as he licked the small wound.

She was surrounded by his scent and was so overwhelmed by his presence that she never noticed him lifting her skirt and ripping her knickers away from her core. But, she became keenly aware of a gentle probing in between her thighs that then became a surge of pleasure as he entered her. "Mine," he murmured against her mouth. "My Hermione."

He thrust into her over and over building a delicious pleasure that was soon bubbling out of control. She felt the walls of womanhood clench around him and cried out against his mouth as the orgasm took over. He grunted his pleasure that she had come and it only took three more thrusts before she felt him empty himself into her. "My child," he grunted, as he ran his long fingernails over her abdomen. "Say you are mine," he demanded of her.

"Yours," she whispered. "Only yours."

"Well this is awkward," Neville said turning his back on the half-dressed pair. "Dr. Mulciber is on his way, but… um… I think you have cured him Hermione."

Hermione grinned. "Mine," he grunted at her.

"Yours," she replied.

"I wonder if this will become a new diagnosis," Neville pondered to himself. "Never read anything about Veela Syndrome before."

~FIN~


	5. Chapter 5

Cookbook

Rated T: Language, sexual innuendo

"Granger!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Yes chef," came a small voice from a bushy brown haired woman dressed in a white chef's uniform and a black cap.

"What in the bloody hell is this?" he said, indicating a pot of marinara sauce.

"Um… it's the marinara sauce chef."

He snorted. "No Granger, this is not THE marinara sauce. It is a poorly constructed version of a tomato based sauce that is far too salty and so thick it could take on a life of its own!"

"But chef…" she stopped short as he glared at her. "I'll remake it chef."

"You bloody well will and this time follow the recipe will you. I don't give you each a cook book with my recipes for you to ignore! Damn students," he muttered stalking away from the pot of sauce.

Hermione felt tears sting her eyes, but she blinked them back. If she cried he would know he had gotten to her and he would ask her to leave the program. Hermione lifted the pot of sauce and dumped it in a nearby rubbish bin. She washed the pot carefully and set about making the sauce again.

"Don't let him see you cry," Chef Weasley said walking up behind her. "He'll know then that he got to you. You have talent Granger you just have to use it wisely."

She glanced up at the tall, gangly man with a mop of red hair and smiled. "Thank you chef. Do you have any suggestions on how to improve my sauce?"

"Try some chicken stock to thin it out a bit, but if you follow the recipe exactly as he has it written you won't have a problem. Keep practicing Granger."

She sighed and watched Chef Weasley stroll towards another student who had a run in with Chef Malfoy. She wondered how they could be business partners but be so completely different. Malfoy was stern and cantankerous. He expected perfection and nothing less and if less was presented then there would be hell to pay. Chef Weasley on the other hand was laid back and easy going. He wanted people to learn from their mistakes and unlike Chef Malfoy she had never heard him raise his voice.

Hermione started the marinara sauce again and this time paid close attention to the recipe. She added the water and herbs to the hot pot before adding the cups of diced tomatoes, onions, and garlic. She set the pot to bring the mixture to a rolling boil and checked her time on the clock. She was to let the mixture boil for 15 minutes before reducing the heat to a simmer and adding the additional water and herbs to the sauce.

The 15 minutes passed slowly, but when it was done she added water and chicken stock and the other herbs and white wine that were called for before she stirred the mixture. When the consistency was right, she placed the lid on top and set the timer for 30 minutes as the recipe said. "Goodnight Hermione," Padma Patil said. "I'm sorry you got stuck with the sauce tonight. He never likes anybody's so don't be too worried."

"Goodnight Padma. I'm determined its going to be right."

"Fat chance of that," said Dean Harris another student in their class. "I don't think he likes you very much Hermione. He keeps sticking you with the hardest parts to prepare and hasn't let you complete a dish yet."

Hermione shrugged. "It's alright. I think he just wants to challenge me."

She waved goodbye to the others and started cleaning up her work space while she waited on the sauce to cook. Raised voices from Malfoys office drew her attention. "I don't give a fuck Weasel!" she heard Malfoy yell. "We aren't running a bloody charity here! We have to make a profit or all of this hard work has been for nothing!"

"Draco calm down! It's not that bloody serious mate. We'll come out ahead. We always do, maybe we could look at limiting the menu certain days of the week to cut back on costs."

"Or get rid of some of these bloody students Ron! You keep bringing them on and half of them are worthless!"

Hermione cringed at his words. She checked the timer on her sauce hoping that her 30 minutes was almost past but it had only been 10. She sighed. Damn she was stuck for another 20 minutes. She hoped they stayed in the office and didn't come out. She was the only one left and would be mortified if either chef caught her in the kitchen right now.

"The students learn under us Draco. They blossom under us and go on to start magnificent things. Don't you remember the promises we made when we were in school and Chef Ramsay was breathing down our necks about every stupid little thing."

"I'm beginning to understand why he was like that Ron."

"Oh no you don't. Don't you dare sympathize with that wanker! He was an arsehole and you know it or do I need to remind you of what he thought about your dishes."

"I don't think that is relevant…"

"Malfoy," she heard Chef Weasley yell in a deep baritone, "You put so much ginger in this pad Thai it thinks it's related to Weasley!"

"Shut up Ron. I don't see…"

"Malfoy did you toss a cow lick in this sauce! It's so bloody salty we can't serve it with the escargot because it will dry them out!"

"Ron, really…"

"Malfoy this beef is so rare that you better be serving it to some sparkling vampires because no one else can eat it!"

"Alright!" she heard Malfoy yell. "I get it Ron. I get it."

"Remember why we did this mate. The money will work itself out. I'm headed over to Lavenders for the evening. You headed out as well?"

"Shit," she heard Malfoy curse, "I forgot about Granger and her horrible marinara sauce. I'll be out in a little while. Damn I hope she hasn't heard our whole bloody conversation."

Hermione made a mad dash for the nearby sink and started filling it up with water to wash some nonexistent dishes in the hopes that neither chef would think she had been listening to them. She heard the office door open but she ignored the sound and started humming a tune to herself. "Oi Granger!" Chef Weasley yelled at her.

Hermione turned towards him keeping her hands in the soapy water. "Yes Chef?"

"Have a good night then and don't worry too much about the sauce yeah? Sometimes Malfoy has to be reminded where he comes from, right."

She smiled at Chef Weasley and thought that his fiancé Lavender was a very lucky woman. "Goodnight Chef."

She glanced at the clock as Chef Weasley passed by and noted she had about 5 more minutes to let the sauce simmer. Chef Malfoy did not appear from behind the office door so she assumed she was safe. She turned the water off and dried her hands and nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned around to face Chef Malfoy.

"How much did you hear?" he said quietly.

"I… I don't… I don't know what you're talking about Chef."

"You don't lie well Granger," he turned away from her and stalked back towards his office.

She drifted towards the stove and stirred the sauce with a wooden spoon. She was pleased to see that it was not nearly as thick as the last pot and prayed it would plate nicely. She fixed a small plate with spaghetti noodles and sauce and took it to the office to present to Chef Malfoy. "Chef?"

"What Granger?"

He looked almost human sitting behind the desk with papers spread out everywhere. His chef's hat was hanging on a nearby coat rack and his jacket was undone revealing a black t-shirt underneath. His platinum blond hair was a mess because he had obviously been dragging his hands through it in frustration. The restaurant must be having money troubles she decided.

"I've brought the second batch of marinara sir. For you to taste that is… um…"

"Yes well I wouldn't assume you wanted me to bath in it then Granger. Sit it down. Let's have a taste."

She set the plate in front of him and waited with her hands clasped behind her back. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and forked a bite of mainly sauce with a little pasta. He smelled it first and then placed the fork slowly in his mouth. It was erotic to watch the man eat, but of course he was very arousing in his current state of dishevelment.

He chewed the bite and went for a second this time forking just sauce. He seemed to hold the bite in his mouth for a moment before he swallowed. "It's good," he said putting the fork back on the plate, but never making eye contact.

"It's good?" she questioned.

"Did I stutter Granger?"

"No… no sir. Thank you sir. I'll finish cleaning the dishes now."

She reached for the plate of pasta, but he stopped her by placing his hand on hers. "Leave it," he said making eye contact for the first time since she stepped into his office. "I'll wash the plate when I'm done."

She practically ran from the office back to her work station. Her first thought as she turned the heat off the sauce to let it cool was that she desperately needed to get laid. That simple touch had created a dampness in her knickers and it was absurd that she felt aroused by that man at all. He was her instructor and he was an asshole! "Get it together Hermione," she whispered to herself.

She placed a handful of dishes into the soapy water she had created earlier and gathered a large white bowl and lid for the marinara sauce. If Malfoy thought it was good tonight it would be excellent tomorrow night when it was served to the patrons of the restaurant. When everything was clean and tidy and the sauce had been ladled into the bowel and placed in the large fridge. Hermione glanced back at the open office door.

"Oh hell," she whispered, "what could it hurt?"

Chef Malfoy was in much the same position she had left him earlier, but now there was an empty plate and a half drank glass of red wine on his desk. She watched him for a moment and drank in the sight of his platinum hair that looked so silky to touch and his smooth alabaster skin. She had never been attracted to pale skin before but something about him was pulling her away from her previous ideals of the male species. "Yep," she thought, "I need to get laid."

"Um… Chef?" she said.

"What Granger?" he responded without looking up.

"You should have asked Chef Ramsay why he was reading literature meant for teenage girls. That would have shut him up."

Draco looked up at her with a confused expression on his face. "What Granger?"

"When Chef Ramsay asked if you were serving the beef to some sparkling vampires because it was so rare, you should have asked him why he was reading books meant for teenage girls. The sparkling vampires are from a vampire love story series that was popular some years ago."

Chef Malfoy leaned back in his chair and smirked at her. "If I had responded in anyway but yes Chef to Ramsay he would have dunked my arse in the deep fryer."

She nodded. "Goodnight Chef."

"Hermione?"

"Yes Chef?"

"Why don't you stay and have a glass of wine with me? I'm sick of looking at these accounts and I would love to hear what else you might have said to Chef Ramsay."

She grinned at him. "Yes Chef."

~FIN~


	6. Chapter 6

Sandstone

Rated T: Language

 _I am not a geologist and I did some basic research on sandstone before I wrote this story, but if any of it is not realistic to those of you who have real knowledge about rocks and such I do apologize. It's for fun after all, not meant to be a science paper._

The fire crackled in the center of the circle of tents causing a rush of spark and ash to drift upwards with the breeze. "Merlin I hate camping. How much bloody longer are we going to live like this?"

"Missing your bed and silk sheets are you Malfoy?" Harry Potter said from the other side of the fire.

"In fact I am Potter. I was never good at this outdoor stuff and I sure as hell am not a man who enjoys roughing it as you put it so eloquently. I'll never understand the joy that any of you lot find in this mess."

"We aren't really roughing it," Hermione said from next to Draco. "Your tent has a working lavatory for goodness sake. Real camping involves using the woods for the loo and eating from the land, not having filet mignon for dinner prepared by a house elf with a chef's hat."

"I didn't hear you complaining when you were sipping your glass of wine while eating the 'most delectable steak you've ever had' Granger."

She thumped his shoulder. "I'm not complaining now Malfoy. I'm just pointing out we aren't really roughing it on this trip."

"We need to be getting to bed," Harry said standing up next to the fire. "We'll need to be up with the sun to start the search again."

"Right, go on and lay down then Harry. Draco and I will take care of the fire before we go to bed."

"Goodnight then you two."

Hermione and Draco watched Harry disappear behind the flap of the tent before glancing at each other. "This is wearing on him," Draco said with a frown.

"It's taking longer than he anticipated," Hermione responded tucking herself under Draco's arm and snuggling in against him. "He wants this to be over so that he can report back to the Weasley's that Ron's death has been avenged."

"And so that you and I can finally be honest with everyone about our relationship?" Draco said with a curious stare.

"Yes Draco, that too. I think the kids have figured it out already though. Rose was telling Hugo the other day that she thought they might be getting a new father and that he had to learn to be nice to Scorpius."

Draco laughed. "Yeah well Scorp has got to be nicer to Hugo too. It's called brotherly love after all."

"Do you want to get married?"

"Do I want you in my bed and by my side all the time? Yes, yes I do. The only way to do that is to marry you and I bloody well plan on doing just that once this is all over and done."

Hermione kissed his mouth softly. "Right then to bed Mr. Malfoy," he grinned at her, "separately," she responded, "because tomorrow will be the end of this hunt. I have a good feeling about the place we will be searching."

Morning came early and found Hermione cooking a simple breakfast of bacon and biscuits over the open fire. Harry was awake before Draco and the two sat in companionable silence while they waited on the food and sipped piping hot cups of coffee. "I've been thinking," Draco said, interrupting the silence as he stepped from the tent. "What if what we are looking for is not as complex as we've thought it to be?"

"Explain," Harry said, pouring Draco a cup of coffee.

"Well, the prophecy speaks of the end of magic being brought about by a common sparkling gem."

"Right," Hermione said. "We have been working on the thought that the most common gemstone is a diamond and therefore searching the caves along the beach for such a stone."

"But the most common gem would be sandstone," Draco said.

"I don't understand," was Harry's response.

"Think about it. Sand has the potential to become so many common sparking things. It can be made into glass or pearls. It can be used to mimic real gemstones and make them seem as real as a true diamond. What if the common sparkling gem we are looking for is really a piece of sandstone?"

"How in the bloody hell does that help us at all Malfoy?" Harry demanded. "Do you know how much sandstone there is around here? We'd have to start back at the beginning and search through every cave we've already been too!"

"Hang on Harry, calm down," Hermione said. "Draco may be onto something. The last cave that we searched had a pedestal in the middle surrounded by that tiny moat of water."

"It had a bunch of crumbled rocks on top of it," Harry muttered. "A group of crumbed sandstone pieces."

"It's worth a shot to take a second look Potter," Draco said with a smirk. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"That we waste time, but at this point that's all we are doing anyways."

"Right then, finish breakfast and we'll head back to that cave. Maybe if we are lucky we can pack up and leave this camping business to the muggles who seem to enjoy doing it," Draco said before standing up and dusting off his pants.

"Could it really be that simple?" Hermione thought to herself. "Could this finally be the end of a year long journey to make Ron's death worthwhile? Did she want this to be over?"

She thought back to that morning 14 months ago when Harry and Draco had shown up at the home she shared with her husband Ron and their children. Rose and Hugo were still in bed and Hermione had still been in her pajamas when the knock had sounded at the door.

 _"Harry, Draco," she said opening the front door._

 _Harry's face had told her everything she needed to know. "No," she had whispered letting the cup of coffee she was holding crash to the ground. "No," she sobbed into her hands as she followed the coffee cup and fell to her knees._

 _Harry followed her to the ground and Draco cast several protective spells to cover the scene from any lurking paparazzi or neighbors. "Hermione, let's move to the couch please," Harry was saying. "We need to get out of the door, please Hermione."_

 _She felt herself being lifted and she briefly noted that Draco had picked her up from the floor. He settled her on the couch and left her with Harry. "What happened?" she whispered._

 _"We were at the ministry to retrieve a prophecy last night. It was a secret mission between the three of us and Kingsley. It was supposed to be a simple in and out. Ron was covering the only active floo in the atrium of the ministry, Draco was covering the entrance to the hall of prophecies and it was my place to gather the prophecy and pick up the other two on the way out of the ministry."_

 _Hermione lay her head on Harry's shoulder as he paused to collect himself before he continued to speak. She noticed his hands were bloody and his knuckles cracked open like he had punched someone. She rubbed her fingers lightly over his hand in an encouraging sign to continue telling her about her husband's death._

 _Draco returned to the living room with a tea service. Hermione thought briefly how comfortable he was in their home and wondered when that had happened. "I had the prophecy in my hand and had picked Draco up from the front hall when we heard the explosion. We each drew our wands and prepared for a battle, but it was pointless. Ron had already taken care of the death eaters that had entered the ministry in search of the same thing we were, but in the process he was hit by a curse. He," Harry's voice cracked, "he wasn't breathing when we do to him. Kingsley sent other aurors to the site, but it was too late to change anything."_

 _"What killed him?" Hermione muttered into Harry's shoulder._

 _"St. Mungo's is going to let us know," Draco said softly._

 _"What was the prophecy about?" she asked them both._

 _The silence that filled the room made her lift her head from Harry's shoulder. "Harry? What was the prophecy about?"_

 _Draco sighed and raked a hand down his face. "We don't know Hermione. Kingsley took the prophecy with him before we could hear the contents."_

 _Hermione stood up suddenly and marched to the master bedroom. She came back a moment later dressed in jeans and a simple black sweater. "Harry, stay with Rose and Hugo. Take a shower before they get up because you look awful. Draco you are coming with me."_

 _"And where the hell are we going Weasley?"_

 _"To Kingsley's office. My husband will not have died in vain. Harry floo call Molly and Arthur when you are done with your shower. Tell them in person that Ron has died serving our world and we'll tell them what he died for when we return."_

She had stormed the ministry with Draco by her side and had gotten her hands on the prophecy that discussed the end of magic and the wizarding world. The key to preventing this destruction was held within a common gem stone somewhere along the island of Sicily. So now here they were, where they had been for months searching along the shoreline for whatever rock held the key. She hoped they were at the end of their journey and that Draco had managed to solve the prophecy even if it was such a simple answer.

"Ready love," Draco asked from behind her as she dumped sand over the fire.

She grinned at him over her shoulder. "Almost."

Draco had been an amazing friend in the months after Ron's death. He understood what it was to be a single parent since his wife Astoria had died giving birth to their only son Scorpius. It wasn't long before Draco and Scorpius spent more time in the Weasley household than they did at Malfoy Manor. Their friendship had blossomed into romance over the year after Ron's death, but no one knew anything about them being together for sure. The kids had guessed that there was more to them than just friends, but they had kept their relationship a secret until the prophecy was solved. Harry had learned on their trip that they were together and surprisingly he was thrilled with the relationship.

"I want you to have the happiness that Ginny and I have," he had said to them on the second night of their trip. "I think you bring out the best in each other. And the worst on occasion."

Of course he had threatened Draco. "If you hurt her I'll turn you into a ferret and trap you in a box for the kids to play with."

The trio back tracked to the cave they had searched yesterday and made their way into its depths. The pedestal was just as they had left it with three crumbling sandstone rocks on top of it, sparkling in the stray rays of light that their wands produced in the darkness. Hermione approached the edge of the pedestal. "Well boys, here goes nothing."

She lifted her wand above the rocks and recited the spell that had been a part of the prophecy. "Ostende mihi clavem." The rocks began to glow a bright orange before lifting above the pedestal and twirling around together. Hermione stepped back from the pedestal and the three of them had to shield their eyes from the bright light that the twirling stones created. The stones suddenly crashed together to form a fist sized orange gemstone that glowed in the sudden darkness that enveloped the cave. "Now what?" Harry whispered. "No clue," Hermione answered. "Should we take the stone?" Draco asked. "No, the stone stays here," came a fourth voice from the darkness causing the trio to lift their wands defensively. A face appeared above the stone with a long white beard, a gentle knowing smile, and a twinkle in his eyes that was unmistakable. "Professor Dumbledore?" Harry whispered. "Albus, if you please Harry." Albus clapped his hands together and the cave became bright. The stone walls melted away to show a marble room with an enchanted ceiling. "I knew you three could find the stones," Albus said with a smile. "I am sorry Hermione that Ronald had to die for this issue to be resolved. That was not part of the plan." "Are you really here professor?" Harry whispered. "Of a sort," Albus responded. "Now that the stone has been restored to its rightful state I'll be able to rest again in death." "What… happened?" Draco said a little shell shocked. "These caves have always been avoided by the muggles because they were not visible, but a little over a year ago a couple of muggle born children discovered the caves when their yet unknown magic revealed them. Playing as children do, they accidentally stuck the enchanted stone and destroyed it. Had it been left in this state the magic that impacts muggleborns would have begun to wane and therefore our society would have died out." "This stone produces the magic of muggleborns?" Hermione asked. "Yes and no," Albus said. "You have solved the concern and you don't need to know more. You will all forget that this stone exists once you leave the cave anyway." "Like hell we will," Draco muttered. Albus grinned at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy you of all people should understand the importance of muggleborns. Your children will be incredibly powerful." "What are you on about old man? Even as a bleeding ghost you are still so cryptic," Draco huffed out. "Draco," Harry warned. "Show some respect." "No Harry, Mr. Malfoy is right. But all you need to know is that the stone has been set right and the magical society has once again been saved by Harry Potter and friends. Although this mission was not nearly as bloody as the last." The room began to dissolve around them. "I am honored one of your children bears my name Harry," Albus said as his image began to fade. "I wish the three of you all the happiness life can ever produce," he whispered as he faded completely. "Well that's that then," Draco said into the now dark cave. "We solved the problem and we can't tell a soul about it." Hermione grinned. "We have enough to tell people about Draco." Harry groaned. "Don't get mushy on me please. I can't stand it." Hermione kissed Draco in the darkness of the cave. "Let's get out of here you two. This cave is giving me the creeps," she said with a shudder. "Don't bother us tonight Potter," Draco said as they made their way out of the cave. "My fiancé and I have to make up for the time we have lost here with you." "Ok, ok, really I don't need to hear this shit. Keep talking and I'll start telling you about Ginny and I!" Hermione and Draco just laughed. ~FIN~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Collaborate

Rated M: Language, violence, lemons

Draco Malfoy was in deep shit. He knew it. His parents knew it. Hell Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall knew it, but there was nothing anyone could do about his problem. "Why didn't you ask for help earlier?" his Godfather had asked him exasperated.

"Because I had to do it on my own," Draco had muttered. "Besides it's not like any of you were going to jump at the chance to help me."

"We might have darling if we had known," Narcissa Malfoy said shaking her head at her son.

"Stubborn Malfoy pride," Lucius muttered under his breath.

"We can't continue to dwell on the issue like this," Minerva said. "We have to help Draco figure out a solution to the problem."

"There isn't a solution Ms. McGonagall. If there was I would have found it by now. I might as well just admit my failure and leave well enough alone."

"Dear boy, do not sound so defeated. There is always a solution. My friend Albus says that to chase away the darkness one must remember to turn on the light and that is how we shall solve this conundrum. We must shed some light on the issue. Get some others involved."

"And who would you think would collaborate with us Minerva? Draco is not well liked amongst his peer group," Severus said with a snort. "He hasn't exactly been a friendly little prick."

"Severus!" Narcissa shouted. "That is my son and your Godson you are speaking about. Watch your tongue."

"If he had watched his the concern might not be here," Lucius muttered again. "Damn Malfoy pride."

"I think we should enlist the assistance of a professional," Minerva said reaching for her lap top.

"There are professionals for this issue?" Draco said with a snort.

"There must be," Minerva responded. "There are professional everything's, wrestlers, cowboys, snake charmers, there must be a professional ghost awayer or whatever you want to call it."

Draco groaned. "That makes it sound so much worse. Ghost awayer? Seriously? I opened a portal to the underworld. Can we make it sound a little cooler?"

"You opened a portal that allows ghosts and demons to enter the world of the living and you are worried about how cool it sounds!" Shouted Lucius. "You need to get your priorities straight young man!"

"In all fairness," Severus said with a sigh, "he was working on the physical theory of opening portals between worlds as associated with string theory Lucius. He actually proved his theory to be correct, but he managed to create a possible apocalypse in the process."

"Well hurrah for proving your theory you blathering idiot," Lucius muttered again.

"Do quit mumbling dear. And there is no cause to make Draco feel worse about his blunder. He was only completing his assignment. It's not his fault he's so brilliant he managed to prove his theory correct."

"Thanks mum," Draco muttered.

"Ah ha!" Minerva shouted. "I have found us some assistance in the form of Dr. Hermione Jean Granger. She is a paranormal investigator working out of Cambridge University. She holds degrees in psychology, sociology, and para-psychology and has made it her life's mission to prove the existent of paranormal encounters such as ghosts, mediums, and meta-humans."

"What in blazes is a meta-human?" Severus asked with a snort.

"Not sure, the web site doesn't elaborate. But I feel like this woman is legitimate."

"Rubbish Minerva," Lucius said with a frown, "all of those ghost hunter types of thrill seekers who only care about taking money from gullible people."

"Not in this case Lucius. Dr. Granger does not ask for money. The experience is apparently payment enough for her to investigate any paranormal oddities around. She just wants time in investigate the situation and the area."

"Is there a phone number?" Draco asked, clearly exasperated.

"In fact there is, shall I ring her up?" Minerva asked.

"Bloody Malfoy stubbornness and pride," Lucius muttered again. "Going to get everyone killed and then where will we be. Why can't the boy just find a nice girl and make babies? It's not like he needs to work."

"Father," Draco said angrily. "If I wanted to find a girl and make babies I would have no trouble doing just that because between my money and my looks every woman in the damn country is after my cock. However I wanted to prove something to the world and it just so happens I have done that. I just need to make sure the world is still intact so that I can show off my research."

"Draco!" Narcissa shouted. "Language please. I do not wish to hear about your… your cock as you so eloquently put it, nor about the women who are after you dear."

"Hush you lot," Severus snapped. "Minerva has that woman on the phone."

"Yes Dr. Granger we have a bit of a problem. I don't want to go into details on the phone, but safe to say it is right up your alley. It's a haunting of sorts, but you really must be present to see what has been created. Yes, yes of course you may bring your team. Wonderful I'll email you the information."

Minerva hung up the phone and glared at the group. "She'll be here by tomorrow with her team. I suggest you be ready for when she arrives Draco."

"I suggest you start coming up with another solution to the problem Draco," Severus muttered, "I highly doubt this doctor is more than a lunatic who believes in all of this nonsense."

An office door at Cambridge University swung open and a bushy haired young woman ran down the hallway. "Harry! Neville! Cho!" she yelled. "We've got a case and I think it might be the real thing!"

"What are you on about?" Neville asked. "It's never real Hermione and I don't know why you still get so excited after all this time."

"Neville's right," Harry muttered, "you really should give up."

Cho punched Harry in the shoulder. "Don't listen to them Hermione. What is the case?"

"Well, apparently a student working on his doctorate in physics has managed to prove the existence of string theory, but in the process has created some sort of portal that is allowing ghosts to enter our world."

They all stared at her blankly before Neville burst out laughing. "That sounds like a plot to a bloody movie Hermione! Why do you keep falling for this nonsense? You are far too gullible."

"Says the registered demonologist in the room!" Hermione retorted.

"Hey!"

"Calm down," Harry muttered. "Where is this portal or whatever?"

"A small town just outside of Yorkshire, I think we've driven through it a time or two looking into other cases. I told them we would arrive tomorrow."

"Fine," Neville said standing up from his desk. "Let's gather the equipment, but please Hermione don't get your hopes up for this being real."

"I always think these situations are fake Neville. Always."

Neville snorted. "Sure you do."

Malfoy Manor made up the majority of the town of Spindlewind just outside of Beverely, East Yorkshire. The town had been a self-preserved monarchy in its early days, but had changed as the European continent had grown and adapted to more modern culture. "Dr. Granger I presume?" questioned an older, but well-dressed woman as Hermione and her team approached the entrance to the manor.

"Yes, Ms. McGonagall?"

"Call me Minerva please. Welcome to Malfoy Manor. I am the headmistress of the house which is owned by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and their only son Draco."

"You may call me Hermione and this is my team. Dr. Harry Potter, mathematician, Dr. Cho Chang, forensic pathologist and paleontologist, and Dr. Neville Longbottom, demonologist and psychologist."

"Welcome to you all. Please follow me. I would like to introduce you to the Malfoy family and have a sit down to explain our harrowing situation."

The group followed Minerva in through the large doors of the manor. She led them through a wide atrium of sorts and into an open drawing room. Four adults were seated around the fireplace and allow looked dower. "May I present Dr. Granger, Dr. Potter, Dr. Chang, and Dr. Longbottom," Minerva said to the group.

"Dr. Severus Snape," a dark haired man with a rather large nose said from beside the fireplace. "Physicist."

"Lucius Malfoy and this is my wife Narcissa. We own the manor and the surrounding town."

Hermione nodded. Lucius was a very nice looking man who wore his blond hair a little long and his wife Narcissa was a beautiful woman with long honey colored hair and piercing green eyes. "This is our son, and the root of the problem, Draco," Lucius indicated another man whose back was turned to the group.

"Thanks for that father," the man muttered.

"Draco, if you would please show Dr. Granger and her team the portal and explain what you have done," Minerva said.

"Oh bloody hell, fine." The young man stood up from his chair and Hermione's breath caught in her throat. He was absolutely gorgeous. His platinum blond hair hung gracefully over his forehead and his silver, grey eyes were staring at her with an intensity she knew she would never be able to muster. He was tall, but thin and his long fingers raked through his blond hair in a sign of frustration. "I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm… working on my doctorate in physics and my doctoral thesis was on the ability to prove the existence of string theory and put it to use in a real world setting."

"Show them Draco," Dr. Snape said quietly.

"Follow me then," Draco said to the group.

He led them through the house and outside to a large white building. "This is my lab," Draco said over his shoulder. "I needed more space than the university could allow so I built my own."

"Bloody hell," Neville muttered, "how rich are you?"

"We are extremely comfortable," Lucius said from behind the group.

The air around the building was thick with static electricity. All of their hair stood on end. "It's a good idea to keep your hands in your pockets around here," Draco said. "The static electricity from the device is strong. It won't kill you, but it will hurt like hell if you were to touch each other."

Draco used a thumbprint code to open the door to the building. "I've been shocked several times from doing that," he said. "But sadly I've gotten used to it and my body doesn't react anymore."

The air in the building was thick and humid, but there was no moisture gathered on any of the surfaces. Hermione stopped in front of a wide black area in the center of the building. A series of electrical charges shot back and forth through the area and were either absorbed or destroyed by the back surface. "This is it," Draco said indicating the machine. "It is similar to the hydro-collider that Dr. Brenmar built in Canada back in the 1930's. I took his research several steps further however and created an electrically charged hydra-collider. My first several attempts at activating it proved futile, but then I found the charge necessary to power it on for more than a few seconds."

"And this was created?" Hermione whispered.

Draco nodded. "At first I didn't know what it was doing and I didn't dare look to Dr. Snape or any of my fellow students for assistance."

"He is well liked by his peers," Snape snorted from behind them.

"I can't imagine why, insufferable git," Neville said sarcastically.

Draco ignored them and continued with his explanation. "As I performed more diagnostics on the surface I began to hear voices from within the void. I thought it was the electricity playing tricks on my senses like an electronic voice phenomenon or some such nonsense, but then I realized what I had created."

"You broke through the veil," Hermione whispered, suddenly incredibly afraid. "Shut it down now Draco!" She yelled at him.

"I would if it were that simple Granger!" he yelled back. "When I start the shutdown procedures the veil grows larger and my calculations show that it will grow to encompass the entire building within 45 minutes."

"And how long till it destroys the world?" Harry asked.

"3 days, give or take an hour," Draco said softly. "But I cannot leave it in its current state either because the souls on the other side of the veil are getting stronger and will soon be able to break through. So you see my conundrum."

Hermione shook her head. "Why are the good looking ones always complete idiots?" she said out loud.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked.

"You are so incredibly handsome but you are an idiot. Did you not think about what the creation of this machine would do? You had to have realized that the piercing of the veil was a possibility!"

Draco stared at her with his mouth wide open. "Shut your mouth son or you'll catch flies," Lucius said.

"I like this girl," Narcissa whispered to her husband.

"As do I," Lucius responded.

"I as well," Minerva said. "If she keeps us from dying we must see about setting them up on a date or something."

"Well professional ghost awayer," Draco said maliciously. "What is your suggestion?"

Hermione shook her head. "My suggestion is to toss you into the veil and see if that will close the portal."

"I'll need another suggestion," Draco said, his voice cracking.

Harry stood silently next to the black surface. "What are you thinking Potter?" Cho asked.

"That Hermione meant that to be sarcastic, but she may not be far off from the solution."

"No one, and I repeat NO ONE is being thrown into the veil. Especially not me!" Draco shouted.

"Hush Draco. A human being wouldn't work to shut it down we are composed to too much water," Severus said from behind him. "But I think Dr. Potter has a point. It would be wise to run some calculations first but if we were to create a large enough electrical charge from inside the veil we might could cause it to implode on itself and just destroy what is in this building."

"I need a black board," Harry said. "And we need to get out of this room for now the electrical impulses will begin to mess with our senses if we are exposed for too long."

Neville sighed. "Bloody hell. Rich people are so dumb."

"More money than sense I would say," Severus agreed.

Draco rolled his eyes but followed the group out of the building that spelled certain doom for the entire world."

Hermione was the only one of her group still awake. Harry had been whittling away on the black board creating a series of equations that would determine the exact electrical charge need to destroy the opening in in the veil without destroying the world. He had not had any luck so far and had finally thrown in the towel for the evening. Neville and Cho had gone to bed together. "To relieve stress," she had told Hermione.

Now Hermione sat alone in front of the black board staring at Harry's work and trying to make heads or tails of the chalk letters, numbers, and symbols. "I love math," Draco said walking into the room behind her. "It is such an exact science. It is comforting to know that you can work a problem over and over and come up with the same solution time and again. It's steady."

"I despise math," she responded. "There is no emotion or feeling to a math problem. It is just a problem that needs to be solved."

"Potter didn't make progress huh?"

"He ruled out several things," she responded.

"Well I guess that's something."

They stared at the board in silence for a minute both of them actually staring at each other in their peripheral vision. "You really think I'm handsome?"

"And an idiot."

"Where are Longbottom and Chang?"

"Bed, together."

"Potter?"

"Bed with a bottle of your fathers whiskey I believe."

"Everyone is in bed except the two of us."

"Your point being?"

"Sex makes me think better."

"Get to it then. You need all the brain cells you can muster."

"I was hoping for a partner."

"Your hand should be partner enough."

Her retort caused Draco to chuckle. "Come on Granger. You are attracted to me and I assume you're single because I don't see a ring."

"And you Malfoy are attracted to me and I know you're single because you are obviously a playboy who is pretending to be a student."

"Mutual attraction. End of the world scenario. I don't there is a better reason for two complete strangers to have sex."

 **"Hang on just a bloody minute," Hermione shouted to the group gathered around the floor of the room of requirement. "When did this game become about having sex with each other?"**

 **Draco laughed. "What? I thought it was supposed to get spicy."**

 **"The point of the game Draco," Cho said crossing her arms in front of her, "is to create a story as a group based on each other's previous statements. We had a good thing going and you had to ruin it with the sex talk."**

 **"I kind of like the sex talk," Neville said quietly.**

 **"Yeah you do Longbottom," Draco said with a smirk.**

 **Cho's cheeks grew red. "I need to leave," she said quickly.**

 **"I'll go with you Cho," Neville said. "It's late and you shouldn't be wandering the halls alone."**

 **"Well since you put me in bed with a bottle of whiskey instead of a girl," Harry said with a grin, "I think Ginny and I need to go have a drink and see what happens from there."**

 **Ginny giggled. "I'm just glad I didn't agree to play your stupid muggle game Hermione."**

 **"Hey not all the muggle games are stupid," Draco said with a smirk. "I've become very partial to spin-the-bottle. Especially when you can use magic to stop the bottle on whomever you want."**

 **Harry died out laughing. "I was wondering why Ron kept landing on Pansy!"**

 **"Draco that wasn't very nice," Hermione said with a small smirk.**

 **"And yet they had disappeared to who knows where but I'm pretty sure we all know what they are doing," he said wiggling his eyebrows.**

 **"Come on Ginny," Harry said with a chuckle. "Let's get out of here and leave them to fight about Draco's shenanigans."**

 **"Draco?" Ginny said with one quirked eyebrow.**

 **"I've had a drink or two tonight," Harry said with a shrug.**

 **Draco and Hermione were the only two left in the room of requirement. "I need to clean up I guess," Hermione said softly.**

 **"Granger wait," Draco said. "Let's spin the bottle one more time."**

 **"Malfoy don't be silly. It's on the two of us left."**

 **"You're right," he said huskily. "It's pointless. I can just kiss you without any tricks now. After all you do think I am handsome."**

 **"That was technically your part of the story," Hermione said.**

 **"Ok, so handsome and an idiot?"**

 **She grinned at him and squealed as he leapt across the rug to tackle her. He buried his hands in her hair and pulled her mouth to his. "I never thought I would get you alone," he murmured against her lips.**

 **"Well, now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?" she murmured back.**

 **"Lots of naughty things that involve both of us being starkers."**

 **She grinned at him before pulling his mouth back to hers.**

 **~FIN~**


	8. Chapter 8

Dusty

Rated M: Lemons!

Hermione stomped down the corridor towards the library with her head down and her shoulders hunched. "How dare they!" she thought to herself, fighting to keep the tears back. Her so called friends had just completely and utterly chosen the wrong side of the fight and to say she was devastated was the understatement of the year.

She knew the Patil twins would take Lavender's side because they were the best of friends, but she expected Ginny and Harry to at least defend her against the accusations from Ron, but they had just sat there with their mouths hanging open. "Stupid Weasley," she muttered.

She found her sanctuary to be empty which was not unusual for a Saturday afternoon. Most of the school would be outside enjoying the sunshine and probably gossiping about what had just taken place in the foyer outside of the great hall. She ran her hands along the dusty covers of some of the more obscure books in the library and felt oddly comforted.

She drifted towards the restricted section of the library and tucked herself into a window seat that no one knew existed. She was one of only a few students who had unlimited access to this particular area of the library and she relished in the ability to hide here. Of course its tucked away location sometimes allowed for her to stumble upon others involved in very intimate activities and she had long ago learned to announce her presence before rounding the corner.

If things had turned out differently she might have brought Ron back here. She could imagine her first time taking place on the thick cushions that covered this particular window seat. She had fantasized about it with Ron before, but now those fantasies were gone. Maybe Ron and Lavender were right. Maybe she was just a prude whose legs were locked together at the knees. But what was so wrong with that anyway!

She left her bag on the floor near the window seat and went in search of a book to occupy her mind. When she returned, she found her seat occupied by a blonde headed slytherin with a smirk a mile wide. "Malfoy," she muttered, but was undeterred from returning to her place.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

She folded herself comfortably into one corner of the seat and tucked into her book completely aware of Malfoy's presence. She tried to ignore him, but she could feel his eyes on her. "What?" she asked finally having had enough of him staring at her.

"I just think it's commendable."

"What Malfoy?"

"That you haven't slept with the Weasel."

"What business is it of yours?"

"It's not," he said with a shrug. "But I wanted you to know that I support what you are doing."

"Really? You don't think I should be grateful that a pureblood is willing to accept me with my mudblood heritage?"

"There's only one person whose blood is pure enough to make up for your unfortunate heritage Granger and the Weasel is not him."

She glared at Malfoy and went back to reading her book.

"I mean think about it Granger," he said ignoring that she was ignoring him. "You are a brilliant witch born to muggle parents. There has to be some magical person deep in your blood lines in order to produce a witch as powerful as you. I know your nose is always in a book and you crave knowledge, but knowledge is nothing without talent and you are talented beyond measure."

She flicked her eyes to him and shrugged. "Your point?"

"My point Granger, is that while your blood line may not be pure, your talent is and Weasley is not worthy of you."

She glanced at him. "What are you playing at Malfoy?"

He shrugged. "I'm just making sure you realize that you need someone worthy of your and worthy of the gift of your virginity."

Hermione's cheeks flushed bright red. She didn't take her nose out of her book and in fact tried to disappear behind the covers. "I'm sorry for being a prat all these years," Malfoy said quietly. "And just so you know I'm the only one that is worthy of you."

He left her sitting there no longer worried about the book she was reading, but instead focused on the words that had just left his mouth. "He's the only one that's worthy," she whispered confused.

Several months later found Hermione in the same part of the library curled up in a ball with a book in her hands. She had been able to let Ron go which had not been easy, but necessary. He was happy with Lavender and they were making future plans for after they left Hogwarts.

He had apologized for making a scene and accusing her of keeping their relationship from working because she wasn't willing to sleep with him. "I was a right git Hermione," he had said earlier that day. "I blamed you but it wasn't you at all. It was me. I finally had to realize that I look at you like a sister and I think you really feel the same way about me."

"That you're my sister?" she had said through a mixture of joyful and sad tears.

"That we love each other Hermione, but not romantically. I would do anything for you, but the thought of marrying you, having children with you, it just feels wrong."

She had nodded and smiled with her tears. "I think I was so caught up in what we were supposed to be that I didn't really stop to think if it was real. I created this story in my head of how we were supposed to be but I didn't listen to my heart."

Ron nodded with his blue eyes twinkling. "It's weird how we just got so caught up in this is what was supposed to be. I'm sorry I hurt you Hermione."

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize the obvious."

So now, here she sat, curled up in the same window seat where she had come to cry about his relationship with Lavender, but this time she was grateful for honesty between friends. She finished the book she was reading and moved between the stacks for another. She was looking at a shelf of books about time travel when a hand clamped over her mouth and another snaked around her waist. "Granger, don't scream ok," he whispered against her ear.

"Malfoy? What in the bloody hell are you doing?" she whispered behind his hand.

"The school is buzzing about your talk with Weasley this morning. I knew you'd be here and I wanted to check on you."

"And the need to sneak up behind me and wrap me in your arms like this?"

She could feel the smirk against her ear. "I wanted to be able to touch you and this seemed like a reasonable solution without asking permission."

He licked the outer shell of her ear and elicited an unexpected moan from her. Her eyes closed involuntarily and she leaned back into him without realizing what she was doing. "Hermione," he murmured against her neck and her eyes flew open at the use of her given name.

She pushed away from him and ran through the dusty shelves in a shear panic. When she reached the stone wall at the back of the library she stopped, only because she could go no further. She leaned her head against the cool stone and worked to slow her breathing. Suddenly she was being pushed against the wall and Malfoy's hot breath was ghosting over her exposed skin.

"Don't run from me Hermione," he whispered. "I'm not here to take advantage of you, but I can't help the desire that I have to touch you."

He flicked his tongue over the shell of her ear again puling a deeper moan from her mouth. "I want you Hermione," he whispered. "But not just physically. I want you to be mine."

He kissed her exposed neck and nipped at the sensitive skin. "Why Malfoy?" she asked, not keeping her neck from him.

"It's always been you," he murmured against her neck and shoulder. "This bloody war kept you from me, but not anymore."

He turned her in his arms and leaned against her smaller frame. "Please," he whispered against her mouth, "give me a chance to show you the real me. The real man."

Her answer was to pull his mouth to hers for a kiss that made her realize she had never been properly kissed before.

Graduation from Hogwarts brought a whole new meaning to the wizarding world. For the first time in the history of the school both muggle and wizarding parents attended the graduation ceremony. Hermione and Draco had each given speeches about unity and trust and had surprised the entire school by embracing on stage.

The Malfoy's held a grand party to celebrate the graduation and everyone was invited. The Manor had been demolished after the war and a new estate home built in its place. "The portraits were none too happy," Narcissa Malfoy explained to Jean Granger, "but we banished them to their own wing so they can grumble amongst themselves. We magically concealed the door, because no one would ever want to go in there anyway."

"I can imagine having to destroy the Manor was painful for all of you though," Jean Granger had said astutely.

"Not really, no," Narcissa had responded. "The Manor was full of darkness and evil from the crazy beliefs of that man Tom Riddle. It was really a pleasure to watch it implode and swallow all of those evil beliefs."

Jean had nodded, satisfied that the Malfoy matron truly had changed her beliefs about blood purity. "Our mothers seem to be getting along," Draco whispered to Hermione after bringing her a glass of champagne.

"Our fathers as well," she had whispered back while nodding to another part of the room where Lucius Malfoy stood speaking with her father.

"I have a surprise for you," she said to him before taking a sip of her drink.

"And when can I expect this surprise?"

She handed him an old rusty key. "It's a portkey," she said. "It's set to leave at five minutes after 11. It will take you to your surprise and me."

"I can't wait," he said with a genuine smile.

Hermione had disappeared from the party several minutes before Draco's port key was set to leave. He told his classmates goodbye and strolled confidently out onto the grounds of the manor. His witch had a surprise for him, but after a conversation with her parents he had a surprise for her. He knew she wanted to complete her mastery in charms and he wanted to work on one in potions as well. He hoped she would see reason that they could meet these goals together.

Their relationship had been rocky, but they had stuck it out and he knew without a doubt she was the love of his life. He wanted to have a family and a future with her. The scars from their past could not be forgotten, but they could be forgiven and his parents had worked to show her how much they had changed. How they had not believed as strongly in the blood purity nonsense as they had originally stated.

Their friends had grown to accept each other and when he left the party he had seen Harry and Pansy snuggled up on a sofa in the drawing room and Ginny had planted herself in Blaise's lap. He chuckled. Things had drastically changed since the war.

He gripped the portkey tightly and was soon being twirled above the earth before he landed safely in front of a small cottage home whose front wall was covered with climbing red and yellow roses. "Bloody Gryffindor colors," he muttered.

He pushed the door to the cottage open slowly. "Hermione?" he yelled.

"Back here," she said from down a hallway.

"What is going on love?"

"You'll see."

He followed the hallway to a bedroom bathed in candle light. The bed was large and covered with a white comforter. There was a claw foot tub in one corner that was big enough for 2 or 3 people and an odd looking shower head hanging in the center of a tiled box. "Welcome to Thailand," he heard her whisper from behind him.

He turned and became weak in the knees at the sight of her. Her hair was loose and hanging down in wide curls across her shoulders and back. She was dressed in a pale gold negligee with elegant pink and green rose trim along the collar line. The candlelight gave her a passionate glow and he was overwhelmed at the sensuality of the moment.

"Hermione," he whispered. "You look… beautiful is really the word, but my brain cannot function very well right now."

"I hope that's because blood is rushing to another area of your body."

He grinned at her. "That would definitely be the case."

She grinned and crooked a finger at him and he didn't hesitate before wrapping her in his arms and pulling her into a deep kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she groaned against his lips. "Draco," she murmured. "I love you."

"I love you Hermione," he replied against her mouth before sweeping her up and onto the bed.

He kissed her lips and face before moving down the opening of the negligee in-between her breasts. He eased the fabric away from one pert nipple and groaned at the heat that hit his groin just from seeing her breast. "You are going to kill me woman," he muttered before taking her breast into his mouth.

She gasped in both shock and delight at the contact from his mouth on this sensitive part of her body. She moaned and wiggled beside him as he licked and suckled at her breast. She moaned louder when his hand slipped beneath the silk of her lingerie to knead the other breast and cried out when he pinched her nipple. "Your breasts are sensitive," he said before blowing cool air across the tip of her breast and grinning as the rosy nipple peaked even more.

"All of me is sensitive to your touch," she said running her hands through his hair.

He kissed up her chest to her lips and joined their mouths together again. She instinctively moved her hips beneath him and his erection grew at her movements. He was suddenly straining against the zipper of his trousers when she cupped him with her hand. "Draco," she moaned against his mouth. "I want you."

"Fuck," he moaned out against her mouth as she moved her hand to unzip his trousers and set his erection free. "Hermione, wait," he said leaning up on his elbows.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Nothing is wrong love. Nothing at all. In fact it is perfect."

He kissed her softly while reaching into his pants pocket. "Hermione, I spoke with your parents tonight before I left and while I had planned on waiting to do this I don't think I could choose a better moment."

He held a sapphire and diamond ring in front of her face before slipping it onto her left hand. "Marry me Hermione. Let me be your future."

She grinned at him while tears welled in her eyes. "Of course Draco," she murmured pulling him in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you Hermione. And now I am going to make you mine and only mine."

He crushed his lips to hers and shifted her hips beneath him so that she could feel his erection pressed against her core. She gasped and moaned out his name. "Patience little one," he whispered.

Draco knelt above her and pulled his shirt over his head. Hermione ran her hands down over his chest and tweaked his nipples making him growl. He stood up from the bed and divested himself of his pants and boxers and stood proudly for her to view him completely nude. She swallowed and moved to sit on the side of the bed. One of her breasts was exposed as the gold silk of her negligee clung to her side. She reached out a hand and gently stroked his member. "Wow," she murmured.

His breath hitched and he made his hands into fists as he fought the urge to throw her back on the bed and ravage her. She had no idea that her gentle, inexperienced touch was driving him crazy. She gripped the shaft of his member in her hand and he watched her fascinated as she took her other hand and touched the liquid that had leaked from his tip.

"I… I want to taste you," she said looking up at him with her wide brown eyes.

"Oh my God," he moaned at her statement and nearly lost control as she licked the tip of his penis.

He fought to keep control as she placed her mouth around his head and he cried out when she swallowed him. The sweet innocence she showed made him even more aroused and it only took a moment before he stopped her. "I… I don't really know what I'm doing," she said with a frown.

"Oh my God Hermione it was amazing. I stopped you so that I don't cum before I take care of your needs. I want your first time to be amazing love."

She smiled at him sheepishly and he saw the brazen determination in her eyes when she stood before him and let the negligee drop to the floor. He stared at her body and when she tried to cover herself, suddenly overcome with insecurity, he held her hands away. "Lay down love," he said hoarsely.

She complied willingly and he joined her on the bed. He kissed her lips before moving down her body slowly kissing and licking each part of her. She was slowly coming undone beneath him and when he slid a finger along her opening he groaned at how wet she was for him. "Minx," he whispered before kneeling between her thighs.

"Draco?" she said sitting up on her elbows.

He placed his large hand in the center of her chest and pushed her back on the bed. "No," was all he said before he licked the entire length of her core.

She cried out at the touch and arched up to meet him. "Such a responsive little minx," he murmured, before he delved his tongue inside to taste her.

He slipped a finger inside of her along with his tongue and chuckled when she began to purr beneath him. "Draco," she moaned out.

A gush of liquid came from between her thighs and he took that as a sign she was ready for a second finger. He added the second to her stretching her opening to help her accommodate him. She moaned beneath him and shouted her release into the cottage as he felt her tighten around his fingers. He moved his fingers within her until the pulsing of her walls stopped.

She relaxed against the bed in post orgasmic bliss and he moved to kneel between her legs. He moved the tip of his erection up and down her opening coating himself in her fluids. "I love you Hermione," he breathed out, before leaning over her and taking her mouth again.

He distracted her with his kiss as he thrust into her. He felt the barrier to her virginity break and he smiled against her mouth. "Mine," he whispered as he filled her completely.

"Yours," she hissed back at him.

He pulled back from her until just his tip was inside of her and then thrust back forward stretching her to accept his girth. "Draco," she moaned out as he moved within her.

He bit down on her neck and shoulder as he plunged into her over and over. He licked the shell of her ear and nipped at her ear lobe which cause her to cry out another orgasm. He moved within her and enjoyed the feel of her walls clasping around him as she came. When she was only tightening a little at a time he quickened his pace to seek his own pleasure and was soon emptying his seed deep within her.

He dropped on top of her sated with his orgasm, but he gasped when she clenched around him again. "Minx," he muttered before kissing her smiling lips.

"I'm glad we waited," she said to him a few moments later when he had pulled himself from within her and lay beside her on the comfortable bed.

"I am as well," he said, gently kissing her cheek. "And I am more than glad that you did not waste your first time on that bumbling idiot Ron."

"You love Ron," she said with a giggle.

"Yes, but I don't love the thought that he could have been with my future wife in any physical manner."

"Hermione Granger Malfoy, it has a nice ring to it."

"It does," he nodded with a smile and tucked his nose into her hair.

~FIN~


	9. Chapter 9

Parsley

Rated T: No triggers

"Class," Professor Snape sneered at the 7th years, "what simple muggle garnish is considered the primary ingredient in the _Crescere Feram_ potion?"

Only one hand in the class was raised. "Bloody hell," Snape sneered. "You are 7th year students and the only one of you that can answer my question is Ms. Granger?"

Hermione blushed at his statement and slowly lowered her hand.

"Let's try another, what does the potion I just mentioned do?"

Again Hermione's hand was the only one raised and Snape rolled his eyes. "Put your hand down girl and do not raise it again! I know you know the answers and I know you are brilliant, but I need to know what the others have rattling around in there empty heads."

Hermione lowered her hand as Snape suggested, but no one else raised theirs to respond. "Mr. Longbottom," Snape said with a sigh, "surely you know what the potion does, after all it is used profoundly in herbology."

Neville cleared his throat. "It's a rapid growth potion sir."

"And what pray tell Mr. Longbottom does it grow?"

"Anything sir. It is routinely used to grow plants particularly those that are food bearing, but it can be utilized to grow hair length as well. A variation of the potion is used in Skele-grow that regrows broken bones."

"Very good Mr. Longbottom, why did you not raise your hand to give the answer?"

Neville blushed. "Because I knew Hermione would."

Snape shook his head. "You can cut the head off a bloody snake and stand up to the darkest wizard of our time, but you are afraid of Ms. Granger?"

"Well… yes sir. I am."

Hermione turned in her seat. "Neville! You don't mean that! What have I ever done to make you afraid of me?"

"You are right scary Granger," Draco Malfoy said from the table across from hers. "Especially when you are trying to prove to everyone that you are right."

"Shut up Malfoy. I know why you're afraid of me, but it doesn't make any sense about Neville."

"The answer to your first question Professor Snape is parsley. And as for you Granger why am I afraid of you?"

"Because I socked you one in third year and broke your bloody nose."

The entire class erupted in laughter and cheers.

"Oi!" Draco yelled. "Don't encourage her, she has a mean right hook."

"Bumbling idiots," Snape muttered. "Your answer is correct Mr. Malfoy. Now you will pair off and work together to brew this particular potion."

"But professor this is such an easy potion! Why aren't we doing something harder like polyjuice potion?" Hermione complained.

"Do be quiet Ms. Granger, and as I recall you have already been successful in brewing the polyjuice potion."

Hermione blushed and lowered her head leaving everyone to wonder when she had created the difficult potion. "As to why we are brewing such a simple potion, Ms. Sprout needs a batch to coat all her fruit trees in the orchards to increase their output. It only makes sense that my most distinguished class take on the task."

He rolled his eyes again. "Now as to the pairs."

"We aren't choosing our own?" Draco asked with a frown.

"No Mr. Malfoy, you aren't I have already paired you off with the amount of position I require each team to make. Now do shut-up so that we can get started. Blaise Zabini and Susan Bones, Theodore Nott and Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot, Jeremy Flint and Padma Patil. Now gather your ingredients and get started. Each of you will find the number of doses of potion I expect you to brew labeled on the bottom of your cauldron."

Hermione took a deep breath before gathering her belongings to sit next to Draco. "How many doses are we expected to brew?"

Draco sighed. "13. I suppose he gave us the most because we are the most capable in the class."

"We can only brew 3 doses at a time."

"So we'll be stuck together through 4 potion processes."

"That's…"

"8 weeks, I know. Surely you can be civil towards me and keep your right hook to yourself for 8 weeks."

Hermione frowned. "I'll try my best."

"Good, that's settled. Let's get started."

Hermione shook her head this is going to be a long 8 weeks.

Draco and Hermione were halfway done with their potion doses. At first they had bickered, but it had only taken one detention from Snape that had those scrubbing floors together without magic to make them cooperate. "Those are rather large parsley leaves Granger."

"I thought so as well Malfoy. But this was the only batch of parsley left in the closet."

"I don't think it's best to use these large samples."

"Are you suggesting we gather our own?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "If you want. We'd only have to head down to the greenhouses where Sprout keeps her herbs."

Hermione thought a moment. "I don't guess I see the harm."

"Good, it's settled then. Meet me at greenhouse three after dinner Hermione."

It wasn't until Draco had left the classroom that she realized he had called her Hermione.

Hermione spent the rest of the day pondering why Draco had used her given name. He had never called her by her name before only using a derogative slur or her surname to reply to her. She eyed him as they ate dinner across the great hall. What was going on inside his head?

When Hermione finished dinner she grabbed her bag she planned on gathering the parsley in and made her way to the hallway outside of the green house space. Draco was already leaning against the wall. His right sleeve was rolled up towards his elbow while the cuff of his left was rolled just behind his wrist. She wondered at the peculiar clothing choice for a moment, but light dawned on her as she remembered his dark mark lay on his left forearm.

Even though the dark mark was no longer attached to Voldemort, it had not disappeared. All of the former death eaters were identifiable because the tattoo would always be with them. Hermione didn't mention the odd clothing choice to Draco when she stopped beside him. "Draco," she said quietly.

She saw him jerk his head up out of the corner of her eye. "I brought a bag for us to gather the parsley. I wasn't sure if you would have one or not."

"Good idea, Hermione, I honestly didn't think about where we would store the parsley after it was collected."

She turned towards him. "Would you like to lead the way Draco?"

He smirked at her. "Or we could walk side by side. I'm sure that will set the school gossips in a tizzy."

"And is that what we are trying to do?"

He shook his head. "No, it's easier to speak with you when you are by my side than behind me."

"And you are fine with walking beside me?"

"Of course. I think right by my side is the best place you could ever be Hermione."

Albus Dumbledore watched the pair make their way down the walk towards the greenhouses and grinned when Draco took Hermione's hand and she didn't pull away. "You are rather clever Severus. Paring Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger together is an excellent way to promote house unity."

"I didn't do it for that Albus," Snape spat at him.

"Oh?"

Snape rolled his eyes at the old man. "Oh bugger it all, he likes the girl. End of story. I helped them along. If his Godfather can't be happy with the woman he loves then at least Draco can be."

"After all this time," Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Always," Snape nodded with a slight smile.

~FIN~


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the previous posting of this chapter! Apparently my copy and paste went haywire! I hope you can read it now without all the code in the front of each sentence. This is AU for sure, just some fun!**

Flotation

Rated T: Fluff

The River Vyrnwy is a majestic river that flows through Wales. Hermione Granger and her family had often taken canoe trips down the river, being careful to avoid the sections of white water rapids while they surveyed the area. Her parents had long ago quit taking the canoe trips and for the first time she was headed for an adventure on her own. She had found a canoe group online that took monthly trips to different rivers across the continent and had even traveled to the states. She was looking forward to the opportunity to be with new people.

She had packed the car the night before with her camping gear and had strapped her canoe down on the roof top. She was going to stop and pick up her friend Ginny along the way. Canoeing was not Ginny's favorite thing to do, in fact she hated it, but the opportunity to meet new people and maybe a few guys had encouraged her to travel along.

Hermione watched the sun rise and stretched beside her car. "Today is a new adventure," she whispered into the air.

She stopped at Ginny's flat about an hour later and laughed at the girl's dour expression. "I can't believe I'm doing this," the red head said with a groan. "I hate the outdoors! I hate bugs! What in the bloody hell was I thinking?"

"Hot guys?" Hermione said questioningly.

"Hot guys!" Ginny said with a sigh.

The drive to the river took about 4 hours and the girls were full of giggles by the time they arrived. They checked in at the gate to the park that surrounded the river and were informed that three groups had already headed out to the camp site. "The rapids are rough right now," the attendant had explained to them, "make sure you wear your flotation jackets when you are on the river. It will be too far out to rescue you before something bad happens if you were to take a fall on the water."

"Safety first," Hermione had said with a laugh.

The camp site was large and there were already four tents set up. Hermione parked near the other cars and she and Ginny made their way towards the others. "Oi!" shouted a tall dark skinned boy. "New arrivals and they are of the female persuasion!"

"Shut it Blaise, you'll scare them off," said another boy with a head full of dark crazy hair. "You must be Hermione and Ginny. I'm Harry we've been emailing."

"Hullo Harry," Hermione said. "Where should we set up our tent?"

"Anywhere along the circle is fine," Harry said. "This is Blaise," he pointed to the tall guy who had shouted at them. "The rest of our mates are scouting the area, but they'll be make in a few. You need help unpacking?"

"No thanks Harry," Hermione said with a smile. "We'll take care of it."

Over an hour later the girls had their camp site set up and were pulling the canoes off the car rack when a group of voices could be heard through the trees. "Draco, Neville, Theo!" Harry shouted. "Come over here and meet some of the new recruits."

Hermione and Ginny moved towards the center of the camp site along with three other girls that had also arrived. "This is Tori, Daphne, and Pansy," he said indicating the three girls who had arrived together. "And this is Hermione and Ginny, they all found our site and I've been emailing with them the last several weeks. Ladies that tall dork is Neville, the incredibly pale guy is Draco, and the one that looks so full of himself is Theo."

The girls all said hello and everyone stood around awkwardly for several moments. "Well," Draco said clapping his hands together, "everyone got their tents set up yeah? It'll be dark soon so let's get a fire going and we can tell you about the terrain."

"Yeah, yeah," Theo said, his voice cracking a little. "We can also learn more about you girl's maybe."

Ginny giggled and Hermione rolled her eyes before pulling her back to the car. "Let's get the canoes off before you decide to shack up with one of them."

Hermione had loosened the straps that held the canoes in place and squealed as the weight of the boats shifted towards her. She was struggling beneath the weight when two pale arms appeared over her shoulders to grab the canoes. "Need some help?" he asked quietly against her ear.

"Uh, yeah. The… uh… middle strap that was holding them separate must have broken."

Draco helped her and Ginny pull both of the canoes down before he and Theo drug the boats down to the riverside. "So Hermione," he said sitting down next to her.

The fire was roaring and the groups had produced hotdogs and marshmallows to roast. They were using blankets and fold out chairs for seating and Hermione had made herself comfortable on a nearby blanket. "So Draco," she responded.

"Your parents appreciated Shakespeare I guess."

She chuckled. "Sort of, my name is from a poem but everyone assumes it's from Shakespeare. Most of my friends shortened it to Mia over the years because it's quite a mouthful."

"I like it," he said with a smile. "It's different and meaningful."

"Your parents like dragons?"

"Touché," he said with a grin. "It's actually Draconis but I've always been known as Draco. It's a weird family name that they stuck me with not because they were into dragons or anything cool."

"Well I like your name. It's simple but exotic sounding. And as a family name it has meaning as well."

"Thanks for that," he said with a smirk. "Do you live close?"

"About 4 hours away. My parents and I always took trips like this on our own, but they've recently stopped the canoe trips and this is my first one by myself."

"What about your friend Ginny?"

"She hates the outdoors and has only been canoeing once. I'll be shocked if she actually gets out on the water. I can see her just hanging out here and reading a book while the rest of us canoe."

"So she's here because?"

Hermione laughed. "Harry told me you were a group of 5 guys who did this monthly. She's here because of you boys."

"Well Harry seems to fancy her. I've never seen him act like that around anyone."

"And what about you Draco?" she asked boldly. "Have you taken a fancy to me?"

He smirked at her again. "From the moment I walked into camp," he said seriously.

Hermione blushed and looked away from him.

When dinner was done and the fire was out everyone made their way to their perspective tents. "We'll head out around 7," Harry said to the group before ducking into his tent.

When she and Ginny were bedded down in their sleeping bags she found herself staring at the ceiling of the tent and thinking about Draco. He was an attractive guy with a decent personality. They had a lot in common and had been able to have conversation all evening long.

"Hermione, you awake?" Ginny whispered.

"Yeah," she answered back in a normal tone of voice.

"Harry says that Draco guy fancies you."

"Draco says that Harry fancies you."

"I like Harry. We have a lot in common."

"Same with me and Draco. Are you getting on the water tomorrow?"

"Not if I can help it."

"That's what I figured."

"That Daphne girl doesn't want to go either. She's only here because her sister Tori has a crush on Theo and didn't want to come on the trip alone."

"So they all know each other?"

"Yeah, apparently Neville, Theo, and Harry were good friends and they met Draco and Blaise a year ago to form this group."

"Wow, so we are outsiders."

"Well, you are. I know Pansy Parkinson. She and my brother Ron dated for a little while in high school."

"Ah, so I'm the outsider."

"Who seems to be fitting in just fine…"

"Goodnight Ginny."

"Goodnight Hermione."

The group gathered at the river side the next morning and Hermione laughed when she saw the dragon on the back of Draco's flotation jacket. "Don't make fun," he said shaking a finger at her.

"Don't give the opportunity," she said giggling.

"Ginny and Tori don't want to go," Harry said sullenly. "We have three partner canoes if anyone would rather do that than a single."

"I'm game," Pansy said. "Neville you want to be my partner?"

"Sure!" Neville replied with excitement.

"I do better solo," Hermione said. "Besides I want to get my boat wet, she's never seen the water."

"I like solo too," Draco said shrugging his shoulders.

"Me as well," Theo said. "No offense but I don't really know the lot of you well enough to trust you as a partner."

"Well I'll stay behind with the other girls," Daphne said with relief. "Then Harry and Blaise can just be together in the last canoe."

"I take it the three of you didn't come for the scenery," Blaise said with a smirk.

Hermione laughed. "It's alright Blaise. Let them stay Pansy and I can keep you boys entertained."

"Hell yes we can!" Pansy said with a wide grin. "Make sure you tell Tori we said that," she winked at Daphne.

The trip down river was smooth even though they were fighting against the current. "This way we get our workout on the way up river and can coast down river," Theo had shouted from his boat.

"I'm glad Ginny didn't come," Hermione shouted back. "She isn't strong enough to manage this current. She'd be against the bank walking her way back to camp."

The group laughed and joked the whole way and Theo was right about the trip back being an easy coast. "The river is low," Draco said as he help Hermione pull her canoe back to the shore line. "The rapids are usually heavier than that this time of year."

"Well I hasn't rained a lot so I can understand."

The girls that had stayed behind had lunch ready for them when they arrived back. "Good trip?" Ginny asked.

"Very nice," Hermione said smiling towards Draco.

"We'll break down camp after this," Harry said. "I hate you girls drove all this way and didn't even touch the water."

Ginny smiled at him. "I had no intention of touching the water Harry." She leaned in close to whisper in his ear something that made him blush.

Hermione rolled her eyes and headed back to the tent to start packing. She heard the tent flap open and she sighed. "Ginny you didn't have to leave Harry just yet," she said.

"Oh she's still wrapped around him," a male voice said from behind her causing her to jump and fall forward onto the sleeping bag.

Draco was above her instantly. "Hermione are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

She laughed. "I'm fine, you just startled me."

"Well I never could get used to girls falling for me," he grinned at her.

"I fell over, there's a difference."

Draco sat down on the ground of the tent next to her. "I like you Hermione and I think you like me too. I think we are adult enough to be honest with each other. I want to get to know you better and I was hoping you felt the same way."

Hermione smiled at him. "I would love to spend more time with you Draco."

Draco broke out in a wide smile. "I think this is just the beginning of a beautiful relationship Mia."

 **8 years later:**

"Alright Archer let's make sure the flotation jacket is tight. In case the canoe flips I want you to be safe."

"Yes mommy," the incredibly pale 4 year old boy said.

"He's fine Mia," Draco called from the shore line. "He'll be in the boat with me so he'll be safe. Let him go already."

"I just don't like that I can't go along with you two," Hermione said.

Draco rolled his eyes and made his way back up to her. He cupped her face and kissed her soundly on the mouth. "I'm sure you would be just fine, but I am not letting my 34 week pregnant wife in a canoe. It's not going to happen, but I am going to take Archer up the river."

"Besides," Harry said wandering up beside him. "Blaise and I will be along and between the three of us we will keep him safe. Now go sit down with Ginny and prop your feet up."

Hermione hugged her son Archer and checked the latches on his flotation jacket once more. "Have fun and listen to your father."

The boy nodded before sprinting off to the boat with a look of pure joy on his face. She glanced beside her to see her red haired friend watching the group, her arms crossed over her own very pregnant abdomen. "He was bound to love it what with both you and Draco being such avid canoers."

"I know," Hermione said with a sigh. "It's just his first time without me."

"He'll be fine. Come on Pansy said she would paint our toenails while we wait on the boys to get back."

"Who would have thought that one canoeing trip 8 years ago would see all of us married and having children?" Tori said with a grin.

And Hermione grinned widely.

~FIN~


	11. Chapter 11

Secret Plan

Rated M: Violence, language, Lemons

"You need to get laid," the dark haired girl said to her curly haired counterpart.

"Shut up Pansy. You think sex fixes everything," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not a single woman any more, but I can tell you that sex fixes a lot of things Hermione."

Hermione sighed and stared back up at the sky. She and Pansy were lounging in their bikinis on the top of her building trying to develop a little color. "I still don't understand why you two don't just cast a spell to get tan. It has to be safer than exposing yourself to the sun's harmful rays," Ginny said from beneath an umbrella near the other two girls.

"What do you think red? Does sex fix problems?"

"Depends on the problem. Sex isn't going to repair the world hunger crisis or the prejudice against former death eaters."

"But?" Pansy asked.

"It does relieve stress and strengthen relationships and it makes me think better. Maybe it's all the blood rushing to my brain after or something."

"Ladies!" Hermione shouted. "First of all you are both married and have access to sex 24/7, which makes it easy for you to think that sex solves problems. Secondly I can take care of myself as far as the benefits of sex go. Thirdly, sex is not going to help me with my problem. Nothing can."

"It's not the same Hermione," Pansy said the smirk evident in her voice.

"What?"

"Agreed," Ginny said.

"What?"

Pansy sat up on the lounge chair and eyed Hermione. "Really? You think that your fingers or your dildo are more effective than a man?"

Hermione shrugged. "Are we still on this? Besides, they work for me Pansy."

"They cannot give you the intense pressure that comes from having a man thrusting into your core, Hermione. They cannot kiss you and tease your breasts to build the amazing layers that constitute a real orgasm. Fingers and dildos are a temporary solution. You need a good fucking and then you'll be able to deal with your crap."

Ginny giggled. "Once again I agree with Pansy."

"Well if sex with a man is the solution to the problems I'm currently enduring how do you propose I go about it? I'm not going to just hook up with some random guy. I'm not that kind of girl and since you are married to my only ex-boyfriend I can't exactly look him up for a quickie."

"What about Krum?" Ginny asked.

"Eww, no Ginny. That will not be happening."

"Besides from what I hear you would have to be fairly loose to accommodate his dick," Pansy said with a laugh making Hermione sigh.

"There's always Draco," Ginny said flipping through her magazine.

"Ha! Yeah right Ginny! Please tell me you are joking!"

"You've always had a crush on him," Pansy pointed out.

"And he is single," Ginny said.

"And there is no way I could sleep with him. He wouldn't touch me to start with because of my blood status, but even if he would it would be more for me than just a quick shag. I'm… I've got some very strong feelings for him."

"Write it down Ginny, she finally admitted to having feelings for him!"

"Shut up Pansy," Hermione said with a giggle.

A low whistle echoed across the roof top. "Hot damn mate we've hit the jackpot for hot women," a male voice shouted.

"Hello Blaise," Ginny said from beneath her umbrella.

"Ginny, Pansy and Hermione," he responded. "My three favorite girls."

"All girls are your favorite," Pansy said. "Besides we are women not girls."

"And two of them are taken," came another voice that caused Hermione to jump.

"Draco love what are you doing with this heathen?" Pansy asked.

Hermione hoped the sun was hiding the sudden redness she felt across her face. Had he heard them? She was mortified and Pansy was to blame. Why was she friends with Pansy again? She was having trouble remembering.

"Looking for Hermione actually," Draco said his eyes meeting hers. "You didn't answer your mobile Granger, but now I see why, out here flaunting your goodies for everyone to see."

"Who in the bloody hell is looking at me besides you Malfoy? We are on a roof top for goodness sakes and there hasn't been a broom fly overhead once!"

"That suit shows too much skin. I can't believe that Weasley and Potter are ok with their wives wearing such attire outside of the bedroom."

"Draco love in the bedroom with Ron I wear nothing at all so this suit is actually quite modest."

Ginny giggled at Pansy's statement but didn't respond herself.

Hermione stood up from the lounge chair and wrapped her beach towel around her frame. "There now if I'm covered to your satisfaction what did you boys need?"

Blaise smirked at her before elbowing Draco. "Well… um… bloody hell. We need you to come to the ministry with us. We arrested a wizard for the use of dark magic but we can't get him to speak a language that any of us understand," Draco said hurriedly trying hard not to think about her body beneath that towl. "We tried casting the _loquere pura_ spell but he keeps blocking our efforts."

"What magic did he use?" Hermione asked.

"It was dark Granger," Blaise said solemnly. "He destroyed an entire muggle village with a single spell. He spouted something about a secret plan to destroy muggleborns before he started speaking in gibberish."

"You don't need detail Granger. Needless to say that it was an appalling crime with horrific consequences," Draco said making eye contact with her.

Hermione nodded. "Just let me change Malfoy and we'll apparate."

She sprinted down to her bedroom unaware that Draco followed right behind her. She had already tossed the bikini top onto her bed and was pulling a simple white bra out of her top drawer when he paused in her doorway.

Draco felt incredibly aroused watching her change, but he knew he needed to look away. What the bloody hell was she thinking being out in that swim suit? Didn't she have the decency to keep herself covered! She was a beautiful woman and she didn't need to advertise herself like that and on a roof top no less! Hermione had pulled on a blue silk sleeveless top and was reaching for a pair of underwear when Draco cleared his throat making her jump.

"Draco? How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long enough," he lied. "I missed the good part."

She blushed and he grinned. "So this… um… suit that you had on. What is it called again?"

"A bikini?"

"You don't sound very sure Granger."

"Fine, it's a bikini Malfoy. What about it?"

He shrugged. "I enjoy seeing you in it is all."

"What are you playing at Malfoy?"

"I like it better when you call me Draco."

She bit her bottom lip. "I… I… uh… need to get dressed… Draco."

He sat down on the edge of her bed and kicked her door closed. "I'll wait right here," he said with a grin. "I don't mind."

He was teasing her and she knew it, but she decided to be bold. She turned her back to him and wiggled out of the bikini bottoms knowing full well he could see an ample portion of her ass. She took her time slipping her simple white knickers on before reaching for a pair of grey slacks in her closet and sliding into them.

She turned back to face him and grinned at his shocked expression. "What?" she asked innocently.

He pushed up from her bed and took two long steps towards her. When he was standing directly in front of her he slid a hand along her arm and placed it firmly on her hip. "I'm going to kiss you now Granger," he said very matter of fact and didn't give her a chance to respond before his mouth was on hers.

It took her a moment of stunned silence before she eagerly responded back to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His other hand was fisted in her hair and he was pulling her flush against him. He licked her lower lip and slipped his tongue inside her mouth when she opened for him. He tasted like coffee and the flavor was strangely erotic. "Hermione," he whispered against her mouth.

"Draco?" she whispered back.

"We have to leave," he said pulling back from her. "But we'll continue this later, yeah?"

She blushed but nodded her agreement.

They apparated back to the ministry where Harry and Ron were both waiting on them. "Sorry to pull you away from girls' day Hermione," Ron mumbled.

"I take it you already got a howler from Pansy," she said with a giggle.

"Bloody hell I don't think you had even changed clothes before she sent it!"

This made Hermione laugh out loud and Ron blush. "Bloody woman. Can't live with her, can't live without her," he mumbled.

"Pansy is very opinionated Weasley," Blaise said with a smirk. "She also looks amazing in a bikini."

"Don't I know it," Ron muttered. "Oi! How do you know Zabini?"

"We interrupted the girls sunbathing," Blaise said. "All of them," he said winking at Hermione.

"Blaise, stop teasing," Hermione said. "Now take me to this dark wizard."

Ron led the way followed by Draco and Hermione. Draco slipped his hand down to the small of her back and both Harry and Blaise exchanged glances. "He's being held in one of the old death eater observation rooms," Ron explained.

"He can't cast anything, even a nonverbal spell," Draco explained. "The rooms are warded against all magic. Which means you won't be able to cast either, but I'll be with you the whole time."

"Really Malfoy?" Harry asked. "I thought I was…"

"Like I said Potter, I'll be with her."

Harry smirked at him. "Right."

They led Hermione to a hallway full of windows, each looking into an individual interrogation room. She saw the wizard she was to interpret sitting cuffed to the table. He was older and unkempt. His hair was long and matted and his beard was thick and full of debris. He stared at the table and didn't bother to look up when they entered.

"Hello," she said quietly before sitting down across from him. "I'm Dr. Granger. I've been brought here to discuss your most recent crime."

The wizard did not look up but began to laugh. "The idiot aurors cannot get me to talk so they brought in the brightest witch of her age. Too bad your age has increased Dr. Granger," he spat at her. "You haven't exactly gotten better with age have you?"

"Well you obviously know who I am, would you mind telling me your name as well?"

He laughed again. "You don't recognize me pet? I figured of everyone here you would be able to determine who I was… after all I tried to slice you in half not too long ago."

Hermione's expression did not change. "Well Mr. Rowle you can understand why no one recognized you. After all, you are supposed to be dead."

"Such a brave little mudblood," he spat at her again and she felt Draco tense behind her.

"Much braver than you ever were. I am a Gryffindor after all."

"A lot of talk and no action, mudblood."

"So you want action Mr. Rowle. Fine. Your leader is dead, has been for some years now. The blood prejudice that you have harbored for so long has died off with him. You serve no purpose in this world and for your actions will be sentenced to receive the kiss. How's that for action? Draco," she said without breaking eye contact, "we're done here."

She pushed back from the table and moved towards the door but stopped when Rowle spoke again. "It had nothing to do with The Dark Lord mudblood."

"What?"

"The spell I cast."

"Then what did it have to do with Mr. Rowle?"

"Ending a line."

"I'll need more information Mr. Rowle."

"Did you know that your grandmother was a squib mudblood? That's how you got your magic. So technically you didn't steal it as so many pureblood wizards tried to claim in the past."

"What does that have to do with the price of eggs in China?"

"I knew they would come to get you, you know. When I started speaking gibberish I knew that the idiots would have to come get you thinking you could interpret what I was saying."

"The spell you cast has to do with me?"

"To do with your line."

"Explain," she demanded.

"Not with your boyfriend in the room."

"He's not my boyfriend. Get out Malfoy."

"Hermione I don't think…"

"Out!"

Draco left the room and joined the others in front of the window watching the scene in the room unfold. "Any idea what in blazes he's talking about?" Harry asked the others.

"Not a bleeding clue," Ron answered.

"You really are a beautiful woman Hermione, may I call you Hermione?"

"That is the opposite of your previous comment Mr. Rowle."

"I shouldn't pay complements to mudbloods, but I can't help it with you. He promised you to me you know."

"Who?"

"Voldemort," he said with a sneer. "You were my reward. That's why I didn't kill you that night. I couldn't enjoy you if you were dead, now could I."

Hermione remained stoic. "What do you want Mr. Rowle? Obviously I will not be your prize because your mad man of a leader is dead."

"You aren't a muggleborn you know. You're a half blood which is still dirty, but not entirely muggle born. Your mother, she could have been a talented witch if she had been able to create more power."

"What does my mother have to do with anything Mr. Rowle? I feel like you are just stalling now."

"Your parents were the entire reason I had to cast the spell… Hermione. It was a left over task from him. It had to be completed. I just hate it took me so long to complete."

"What town did you destroy?" Hermione whispered.

"Your grandmother, she married that muggle out of spite to her family. They didn't drop her off in an orphanage like so many squibs were done. No, they raised her right. Kept her with pureblood traditions and planned to marry her off to a powerful wizard so that their children wouldn't suffer."

"What town Rowle?"

He snickered at her. "But no, not your grandmother, she married that muggle and left the wizarding world and then she had your mother. We knew eventually one of you would show power and look at you. Such an amazing witch. If only you weren't so… dirty."

"What town Rowle?" she repeated with menace.

"They had to be wiped out you see. He wasn't willing to take the chance that they could have another child. Of course at their age the likelihood now was slim to none, but the task had to be completed. They had to be destroyed."

Hermione fisted her hands on the table and he grinned at her. "I don't think you'll be around long either Hermione. Especially with the ministry being run how it is right now. You won't have enough protection to keep you safe. You hid them well Hermione and that was some amazing magic for a witch your age. I hate that so many innocent muggles died… oh who am I kidding, I'm glad! The little town of Dalby didn't have a ton of muggles, but it definitely made a dent."

Hermione lunged across the table and wrapped her hands around Rowle's disgusting throat. The door to the room burst open and she was being removed from the room by Draco and Ron. The boys drug her down the hall until they were far away from the interrogation rooms and deep in the offices of the ministry. She collapsed onto the floor in a heap and was strangely silent.

"Hermione," Ron said kneeling in front of her, "look at me love."

A sob broke free from her. "He killed them," she whispered. "He killed all of them to get to them."

"Who Hermione? Who killed them? Who did he kill?"

Hermione tucked her knees beneath her chin and her body shook with her sobbing. "Hermione?" Ron said again. "What…"

"He destroyed the town of Darby, Australia."

Ron glanced up at Draco confused and Draco shrugged. "Hermione, that's the town that Rowle destroyed yes. What does that mean to you?"

Hermione sat up on the floor and crossed her legs Indian style. She propped her chin on her hands and sighed. "Darby is where I took my parents after I obliviated them Ron. They've lived there with fake memories since 6th year."

"Stay with her," Ron said to Draco before sprinting out of the room.

Draco sat down next to her and leaned against the wall. He gently tugged her into his lap and tucked her head beneath his chin. They sat there in silence while he rubbed her back. "He killed them Draco," she whispered. "He killed them and I'll never see them again."

"You don't have to…"

"I need to Draco."

Hermione eased out of his lap and onto the floor beside him. "I obliviated them in 6th year. I erased myself from all of their memories because I couldn't take the chance that they would be harmed. The spell was too strong and the longer they went without memories of me the harder it became to restore them back to normal. I finally gave up last year and it has taken me this long to come to grips with the reality that I created."

She took a deep, shuddering breath. "And now they are gone, never remembering that they had a daughter."

"Do you have any idea what Rowle meant about ending your line?"

"Not a clue. I didn't know my maternal grandmother was a squib. I never met her."

The door to the office eased open and Ron, Harry, and Blaise piled into the room. They each sat down in the floor around Hermione with grim looks on their faces. Suddenly Hermione started to giggle. "Hermione?" Harry said alarmed at her reaction.

"Just look at us! A bunch of 20 year olds gathered in a circle on the floor! I feel like we are in pre-school or something," she said with a giggle.

"Pre-school was much less complicated," Harry said with a grimace.

"Hermione, Rowle gave us some more information after you… left," Blaise said.

"Do I want to know?"

"No, but you need to know," Harry said softly nodding at Blaise to continue.

"Rowle told us that he destroyed the town because of your parents. He was completing a task set for him by Voldemort."

"Voldemort is dead," Hermione spat. "He isn't coming back."

"His legacy isn't dead," Blaise explained. "He still has followers that believe his nonsense."

"Brilliant," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Rowle said his mission was to destroy your line," Harry said. "To destroy your line of magic because Voldemort was afraid of what you represented."

"And what the bloody hell is that?"

"You represent everything he preached against," Draco muttered and everyone turned to him. "I mean think about," he continued leaning forward. "Hermione is an amazingly powerful witch and has more natural talent than the majority of purebloods. Voldemort taught that muggles stole their magic and created ways to use it against witches and wizards. Hermione is the opposite of what he taught. Her magic is powerful and was passed down from a squib two generations ago. She defines the real reason that muggles have magic."

"But it still doesn't make sense to destroy my parents Draco. What did that accomplish?"

"Rowle's mission was to destroy your line. Your parents were a part of it even though they didn't remember," Blaise said to no one in particular. "Rowle had to stop the possibility of another powerful muggle, his mission was to destroy the line, but he didn't really did he…"

"Blaise what are you on about?" Draco said. "You're rambling mate."

"You'll be next," Blaise whispered making eye contact with Hermione. "They went to this extent to kill your parents, they cannot allow you to live."

"Blaise!" Harry yelled.

"Shut it Potter it's the truth! They will be coming for her next because they have to end the task. There is no way Rowle was the only one assigned to this task! It is too large for just one death eater," Blaise yelled back.

Blaise stared at Draco. "No," he said.

"Draco."

"Hell no Blaise."

"Draco, he is the only one who could tell us the truth."

"Blaise I am not asking him for any favors. He is barely holding on as it is and if I drag him through his memories then who knows how he will respond!"

"Are we talking about your father Draco?" Hermione asked softly, placing a hand comfortingly on his shoulder and causing Ron and Harry to glance at each other.

"Blaise," Draco said glaring at his friend, "thinks we… no I should ask my father if he knows anything about the plan. I won't do it Blaise. I can't. He is finally showing some progress after his stent in Azkaban. I won't torture him."

"Would he know Malfoy? Would he know about this secret plan?" Ron asked.

Draco drug a hand down his face. "Probably. He was Voldemort's right hand until… I failed."

Hermione rubbed Draco's shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. "It's ok Draco. You don't have to talk to him about it, especially if it will harm his chances for healing."

"I beg to differ!" Harry yelled. "If Lucius Malfoy knows something about this business we need him to talk. Hermione's life is at stake here, or did you forget that Malfoy?"

"Bloody hell," Draco said. "Fine. But if this tips him over the edge… I don't know what I'll do. My mother has been so please with his progress…"

Hermione gave Draco a squeeze and he smiled at her. "So to the Manor then?" Blaise said.

"Bloody fucking hell," Draco muttered. "The Manor, but first Hermione needs to go back to her girl's day."

"I want to go with…"

"Hell no Hermione, hell no. You may accompany me to The Manor at a later date, but not today and not under these circumstances," Draco said bluntly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Hermione?" he said questioningly. "Would you want to accompany Malfoy to his home at a later date?"

"I don't see why not," was her simple answer. "I'm sure his home is lovely. Especially since an evil mad man is no longer in residence. I also have a fondness for Narcissa."

"You do?" Draco asked, perplexed.

She smiled at him. "I'll be going then. I expect to see at least one of you later."

All of the boys nodded at her. "I'll walk you to the apparition point on this floor," Draco said helping her from the floor and causing Ron, Harry, and Blaise to exchange glances.

 **To be continued with the next writing prompt…..**


	12. Chapter 12

Bowl

Rate M: Violence, Language, Lemons

 **Continued from the Secret Plan writing prompt**

Draco, Blaise, Harry, and Ron apparated from the ministry to the grounds of Malfoy Manor. "We'll have to walk a short distance to the gate," Draco explained. "The wards only allow for Malfoy family to enter with direct apparition."

The others followed Draco to a large wrought iron gate that when closed made a magnificent letter M in the middle. "You storing a herd of hippogriffs behind this gate Malfoy? What's with the ridiculous fence?" Ron asked with a frown.

"Protection Weasel. Some of us don't have the luxury of being respected war heroes like you and Potter."

Once inside the gate Draco set about arranging a group of rocks into a pattern. "Malfoy why are you playing with those rocks?" Harry asked.

"Shut up Potter," he mumbled. "I'm getting a carriage to take us to the Manor. Unless you lot want to walk several miles. I personally would rather save my energy."

"The rocks are part of the wards," Blaise explained. "The correct order calls a house elf with a carriage. Otherwise it just looks like a pile of rocks and the manor is alerted when someone passes them to be on the defense."

"It's newer magic," Draco said. "Another defense."

Suddenly a magical carriage appeared in front of the group. "Master Draco! You is here early and with friends!"

"Twinkle," Draco nodded at the large eared house elf who had a large pink bow attached to the one or two hairs that jutted off of her head. "I know I'm early. I hope I'm not imposing."

"No, no Master Draco and friends. Please gets on the carriage and I takes you to the Manor. Lord and Lady Malfoy will bes so excited to see you!"

"Thank you Twinkle. Well chaps hop aboard. Unless you want to walk that is," Draco said with a smirk.

The group arrived at the front doors of Malfoy Manor with little fan fair. "Twinkle will announce you Master Draco," the little house elf said before disappearing with a pop.

Draco led the group to a sitting room off the main foyer. He stood in front of the fireplace while the others took seats around the room. "Draco!" Narcissa Malfoy shouted as she entered the room. "My darling boy we weren't expecting to see you until this evening!"

"I know I'm early mother, but there is some rather urgent business that needs to be attended too. As you can see I have brought company with me."

"I can see that," Narcissa said quietly after embracing her son for a very long time. "Did you really have to bring the majority of the auror department with you darling?"

"I'm afraid it's rather urgent and involves us all mother. Is father up for company?"

"Even if he's not Mrs. Malfoy I'm afraid we need to speak with him," Harry said from the settee.

"Of course Mr. Potter. I believe the four of you may present an intimidating front for Lucius. Would it be permitted for Draco and one other to see him?"

"Of course Mrs. Malfoy. Draco and I will speak with Mr. Malfoy at once. Is there a certain place that he would be more comfortable?"

"I'll fetch him to his study, shall I," Narcissa said with a frown. "Give me a few moments Draco and then you and… Mr. Potter can attend to Lucius for your meeting."

After Narcissa swept from the room Ron cleared his throat. "If any bloke had told me even a month ago that we would be making Lucius Malfoy comfortable for a meeting regarding a bloody death eater I'd have had them committed to St. Mungo's."

"Quite," Draco said softly. "Father is… not himself Potter. He's improving but he is still easily broken. Please try not to yell or mention Voldemort. Keep to the facts alright?"

"I'm not an idiot Draco."

"But you are rash and loud."

"Touché."

Draco led the way through the foyer and up a large open staircase. "Your mother has redone the place I assume?"

Draco nodded. "Every nook and cranny as she likes to put it. Everything that was exists no longer. She even had the gardens ripped from the ground and replaced so that any lingering dark magic would disperse."

"Brilliant woman Narcissa Malfoy."

"Quite right," Draco said with a grin.

Lucius's study was not overly large but was furnished grandly. Bookcases lined with leather bound books surrounded the walls on three sides and a large window took up the fourth wall in the room. Lucius sat behind a grand mahogany desk. He looked tired and worn. His clothing hung loosely on him and his once fantastically long blond hair had lost its luster. "Draco my son," he said with a sudden shine in his eye. "You have come early. And your mother says you've brought guests. I am so pleased."

"You remember Harry Potter father."

"Yes, Mr. Potter. It is so good to see you young man. I understand you have married, the young Ms. Weasley correct?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. We've been married almost 2 years now sir."

"Wonderful Mr. Potter. That is wonderful. I hope that Draco finds a bonny young lass such as yours soon."

"Father," Draco said warningly.

"We aren't getting any younger son," Lucius said shaking his head.

"Be that as it may, Potter and I are not here to talk about my love life or the lack there of."

"Oh, what brings you here then?"

Draco glanced at Harry and nodded for him to speak. "Mr. Malfoy, please do not be distressed but we need to ask you questions about a secret plan that was established by Vol… that is to say a dark wizard from your past."

"You can say his name Harry," Lucius said sternly. "I am not that fragile. Voldemort is gone and my allegiance was gone to him long before you destroyed him."

"We captured a death eater father," Draco said slowly. "You may remember Rowle?"

Lucius hung his head, but did not speak. "Rowle… he… um… he destroyed an entire muggle village."

"For what purpose?" Lucius whispered.

"We didn't know at first father. He only spoke gibberish until… until we brought Hermione Granger in to speak with him. He said he was on a secret mission from Voldemort."

"Did he say more?" Lucius had turned away from them now.

"He did, but what do you know about the mission Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius stood from his desk and pulled a stone bowl from a shelf and placed it on the top of his desk. He opened a drawer that was filled with small vials and selected two of them. "This is a portable pensieve," he said indicating the bowl. "It is made to show one memory at a time. It will be simpler to show you the memories than tell them. You'll… have to see them on your own. I can't… I can't watch them. Have Twinkle find me when you're done. The first memory is of the mission and the second… Draco it is for you alone."

Lucius Malfoy did not look at them as he left the study. Draco glanced at Harry. "It's only big enough for one of us Potter. It should be you. I don't want to be accused of altering what I see."

"Why would you want too?"

"Father's memories are not pleasant Potter. I'll stand watch while you view the first memory and then we'll record what you see."

"What is the second memory?"

"No idea," Draco whispered.

Harry stepped up to the small pensieve and poured the first memory into the bowl. "Here goes nothing," he muttered.

Harry was immediately transported to a dark room filled with people. A long narrow table took up the majority of the space and every seat, over 40 of them, were filled with Voldemort supporters. "Shut up you lot," Bellatrix Lestrange yelled at the group. "He has arrived!" she said with pure joy.

Voldemort floated into the room with his disgusting snake Nagini weaving back and forth between his feet. Harry jumped when everyone in the room stood for Voldemort's entrance. "My loyal sssubjectsss," he hissed. "Pleassse be ssseated."

Voldemort took his place at the head of the table and Harry cringed as Nagini wrapped herself around the back of the chair and placed her large head on his shoulder. "We are making progresss," he whispered. "But I have been presssented a disssturbing prophecy."

He sat silently while the group hung on his every word and waited for him to reveal his new information. "Harry Potter," he spat, "isss not our only concern."

He paused for dramatic effect. "Hisss mudblood, the Granger girl, isss asss much of a threat asss he."

A collective gasp went up around the table and murmurs about the new revelation could be heard. "Sssilence!" Voldemort yelled. "Ssshe comesss from a lossst line of wizardsss. Ssshe will be part of our end, but it isss not jussst her that mussst be dessstroyed. Her entire family line mussst die. Thisss tasssk will be made with an unbreakable vow ssso that even at my death it will be carried out."

The room remained silent while everyone allowed the new knowledge to sink in to their brains. "My Lord," Bellatrix said quietly, "I would be honored to destroy the mudblood and her family line. How many are there to be disposed of?"

Voldemort grinned at Bellatrix sinisterly. "Ahh, sssweet Bella. I have other plansss for you pet."

Bellatrix reveled in his words and Harry had to fight to keep from vomiting. "No, thisss misssion is for three sssenior members. Rowle!" Voldemort shouted.

"Ye… yes my lord?"

"You will choossse two othersss and we will plan outssside of prying earsss."

"Yes my lord."

Voldemort glanced around the table one last time before addressing the group again. "Rowle pick your men then everyone will leave usss."

"Yaxley," Rowle said quickly. "You'll join me."

"Of course."

"And your sssecond?"

Rowle stood from the table and glanced around the room. "Goyle, you'll be my second."

Harry was suddenly pulled from the memory as Lucius exited the room with the others that were not chosen. He turned to face Draco. "Well?"

He nodded. "Yaxley and Goyle Sr. The orders were to destroy all of her family and… Hermione."

"Did he say why?"

"That she posed a threat as great as me."

Draco frowned. "He also made it an unbreakable vow that must be carried out even beyond Voldemort's death."

Draco frowned harder. "So she's still in danger then."

Harry nodded. "I'll… um… watch your back now. For the other memory."

Draco stared at the pensieve. "I can't promise I'll be able to share what it is Potter."

"I understand Draco, I truly do."

Draco poured the vial into the bowl and was immediately thrust into a memory. He watched himself skip down Diagon Alley with his parents by his side. "I want to go to the candy shop mother," he heard himself say.

"After we've been fitted for your school robes Draco," Narcissa had said.

Draco vaguely remembered this time, but with all the years that had passed his own memory was not so clear. "I'll meet you at the sweet shop in half an hour love," Lucius said giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

The memory blurred then to Draco excitedly running up to his father holding the hand of a little curly haired girl. "Father!" he shouted excitedly. "I want you to meet my new friend!"

Lucius turned with a smile. "And who have we here?" he purred. "Such a beautiful girl. What is your name poppet?"

"I'm Hermione Granger!" the little girl had said with enthusiasm. "Draco says we'll be in school together even though I'm older than he is!"

"Your first year at Hogwarts then Ms. Granger?"

"Yes sir! I got my letter two weeks ago!"

"I want to show her the sweet shop father! Come on Hermione!" Draco was dragging the girl down the sidewalk toward Florean Forescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

Draco watched himself drag the girl along and wondered how he could have forgotten such a significant memory. Narcissa appeared at Lucius's side. "He's made a friend," she said softly.

"I don't recognize the family name," Lucius said, "but if she's not sacred twenty eight I can understand why. Is she from elsewhere then?"

Narcissa frowned. "Narcissa!" a woman joyfully called from down the sidewalk. "Where have the children gone? Draco is far too fast!"

Lucius's eyes flamed and Draco could feel the heat in the memory. "Muggles," he jeered. "That girl is a muggle!"

"Muggle born Lucius. But she is a witch…"

Lucius's look cut off Narcissa's statement. The other woman and man had caught up with Narcissa and could tell that something was off. "Hello," the woman with curly brown hair so like her daughters said, "I'm Jean Granger and this is my husband Todd."

Lucius glared at the couple before raising his wand. "Obliviate," he whispered.

Jean Granger looked momentarily confused. "Oh hello there, did you happen to see a curly haired little girl run by here?"

"She's just there in the ice cream parlour," Narcissa said softly.

"Thank you!" Jean beamed at them.

"Why?"

Lucius glared at her. "You know bloody good and well why."

"You'll have to oblivate Hermione and Draco as well."

"It will be done momentarily."

Draco pulled back from the memory devastated by what he had just seen. "Twinkle!" he shouted scaring Harry in the process.

But Twinkle did not appear. Lucius Malfoy appeared breezing through the study doors with an arrogance befitting a Malfoy. Draco stared at him with anger in his eyes. "How could you?" he whispered.

"At the time I believed it was the only option son. I know it doesn't matter, but I am truly sorry. I have been sorry since your first summer home when she was all you spoke about."

"We were just children!" Draco screamed.

"I thought I was doing the best for you son. I never realized… until you began to speak about her… I didn't know your feelings."

"And I've buried them for over a decade father!"

Lucius hung his head. "I am truly sorry Draco. Just please let me make it right."

"You would accept her then?"

Lucius nodded. "Without a moments doubt."

Draco stared at his father. "Good because if she'll have me I plan to marry her." Draco left the room leaving a very confused Harry Potter behind.

"Protect my future daughter-in-law and my son Mr. Potter. She is in grave danger even though Voldemort is dead and my son will die trying to protect her."

Harry nodded his understanding before leaving the study himself wondering what exactly Draco had seen in that memory.

 **to be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

Panic

Rate M: Violence, Language, Lemons

Hermione had been living with Pansy and Ron for just over a week when she had finally had enough. "Well Ron wins the bet then."

"What bet?" Hermione asked eyeballing Pansy.

"He bet me that you could make it a week with us before you were ready to leave, but I didn't think you would make it that long. He reasoned a week was polite in your mind."

"He knows me better than you. You shouldn't have bet against him."

"I only did it because even if I lose it's not a problem," Pansy added with a smirk.

"Don't tell me, I don't want to know."

"You can't leave though. They haven't found Yaxley or Goyle. There is no way Harry, Ron, or Blaise will let you leave this house."

"You didn't mention Draco," Hermione added quizzically.

"Oh he would let you leave, but only to go home with him."

Hermione blushed. "Oh stop acting like a school girl! Have you fucked him yet?"

"Pansy!"

"It's an honest question!"

"It's none of your business, but… no. We haven't… done that yet."

"What the hell are you waiting on? It's not like you don't know him or anything! Are you scared?"

Hermione swallowed hard. "I'm terrified," she whispered causing Pansy's expression to go blank.

"Why?" she asked after a moment of confused silence.

"I've only been with… one other person and it was awful."

"Ron has improved since you were 17 Hermione."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "I didn't say anything about it being Ron!"

"You didn't have too. We know everything about each other Hermione. He admits freely that he probably made you hate sex because he was so clueless the one time you guys did the deed."

"I can't have this conversation! You are his wife Pansy!"

"And I have trained him very well Hermione. But you don't get to learn how well he is trained. Now back to Draco. He will take care of you! He will make it a wonderful experience if you just talk to him!"

Hermione fell face forward on the couch and grumbled something into the pillow. "What's wrong with Hermione?" Ron asked stepping through the fireplace.

Hermione gave a muffled scream into the pillow and caused Pansy to laugh. "She's mortified that I know about her sex life."

"What sex life?" Draco asked stepping through the fireplace after Ron. "Unless she's started playing for the other team with you she doesn't have one, yet."

Hermione screamed into the pillow again. "What are you on about Hermione? We are all bleeding adults! Merlin! At least you can't hear me and Ron! If you had stayed with Harry and Ginny you would have been kept up all night long with their…"

"Oi!" Ron yelled. "That's my sister Pansy! Shut up!"

Pansy chuckled and Hermione mumbled something into the pillow again. "You are going to suffocate," Draco said pulling the pillow away from Hermione's face.

She was bright red and had her eyes closed. Draco laughed. "Your level of shyness is refreshing," he murmured before kissing her lightly on the lips.

Her eyes flew open at the contact and his closeness made her blush harder. "Don't let Pansy give you too hard of a time. I'm not pushing anything."

"But his balls are turning blue," Pansy smirked from the chair she was now occupying with Ron.

"Shut up Pansy."

"Make me."

Ron tossed her over his shoulder and left the room with a giggling Pansy. "She'll be quiet the rest of the night!" he yelled back before he slammed their bedroom door.

Draco chuckled. "Do I need to throw you over my shoulder Ms. Granger?"

Her eyes grew wide. "No… no Draco. I'm content where I am."

"Ron said you are sick of being here."

Hermione frowned. "I've been cooped up in this house for over a week Draco! I haven't been to work or to my apartment! I know it's for my safety but Merlin is it getting old."

He watched her for a moment. "I wish I could tell you that you could go home Hermione, but it's not safe. Not yet anyway."

"I know," she muttered.

Draco watched her fallen face for a moment before he suddenly stood from the couch and pulled her up to toss her over his shoulder. "Draco!"

He slapped her ass. "Hush woman!"

He toted her to her makeshift bedroom and deposited her roughly onto the bed. "Stay," he ordered.

She watched him curiously as he closed the door and locked it before toeing off his shoes and jumping on the bed with her. "Lay down," he instructed.

And for whatever reason she complied. "Now, Ms. Granger," he said pushing her hair gently behind her ears. "What were you and Pansy discussing about sex before Weasley and I arrived?"

Hermione closed her eyes. "Nope, nope, nope, not gonna discuss it with you."

"Hermione."

"Draco."

"Open your eyes."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"I will tickle you."

"I am not ticklish."

"Wanna bet?"

She cracked one eye open. "No."

"What are you afraid of? Is it me? I know I was an arse during school but I thought I had redeemed myself in your eyes. I know I haven't expressed myself very well to you in the past about how I feel about you, but I'm a coward when it comes to that kind of conversation."

"Draco?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"I'm not afraid of you."

He snorted. "I'm not pressuring you Hermione, but I want to know what Pansy was telling you. What do I need to know about your previous experiences?"

Hermione rolled over on her back and pulled a pillow over her face. "Nope," Draco said before pulling it off her face and throwing it on the floor. "Talk."

"Experience," she muttered.

"What?"

"Experience! I've only done it one time and it was awful!" she yelled at him. "It was so bloody awful that I swore up and down I would never do it again."

Draco stared at her with wide eyes before he started laughing. "Draco you arse!" she yelled at him again before grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it over and over. "I tell you what you so desired to know and now you are laughing at me about it! Get out! I don't want to see you anymore let alone sleep with you!"

Before she knew what had happened Draco had grabbed her and rolled on top of her pinning her to the bed. "First of all young lady," he said very seriously, "I'm not laughing at you. Your first, and apparently only time, was with the Weasel. If even half of what Pansy has told Blaise and I over the years of their marriage is true she had to educate him from the ground up. I believe there were sock puppets involved at some point in time. He should apologize to you for nearly ruining you for anyone else."

Draco kissed her gently before he continued. "Secondly sex is wonderful when it is done right and you shouldn't swear it off just because you had a bad experience."

He nipped her neck and ran his tongue along her chin. "Thirdly, we are not in a hurry. When the time is right I will make love to you until you moan my name in ecstasy."

He kissed a line down her jaw and sucked gently on her ear lobe. Hermione shivered beneath him. "Now, Pans and Ron are otherwise occupied for the evening. I would like to take you to dinner."

"I can't leave the house."

"I would like to take you to dinner at the Manor with my parents and my Aunt Andromeda."

Hermione's eyes bugged out again. "You… you don't mean that Draco. Your parents hate me. I'm a muggle born remember."

"Don't pretend they hate you Hermione because I know that you know better. I know that you have participated in muggle game night with both my mother and my aunt as well as Pansy, Astoria, and several other well-known snakes."

Hermione blushed. "And how do you know that Draco?"

"My mother really likes you and she has spoken often about how she enjoys the time she spends with you at these game nights."

"What about your father?"

"Trust me, he likes you as well and feels like a complete arse for ignoring the brilliance that is Hermione Granger. I'm certain that he wishes he had made an alliance with your parents instead of alienating them."

Hermione stared at him confused. "What do you mean alienated them? When has he ever met them?"

Draco shook his head. "Not tonight. I promise I'll tell you later though."

Hermione nodded with a frown. "Let me change."

Draco kissed her again before rolling off of her and letting her get up off the bed. He adjusted his pants and willed his erection to go away as he listened to her getting clothing together. "Nothing fancy Hermione," he said to her back. "Just casual muggle dress is more than fine."

Draco grabbed a piece of loose parchment from the bedside table and scribbled a note for Pansy and Ron about where he and Hermione were going. He opened the bedroom door and left the note on the coffee table before returning to Hermione's room to put his shoes back on. He unbuttoned the cuffs of his long sleeve shirt and rolled them back revealing just the base of his dark mark. He started to cover it back up but stopped himself. She would have to get used to it if she was going to stay with him. It was a part of him after all.

Hermione stepped out of the bathroom a couple minutes later dressed in causal purple dress with flutter sleeves and a pair of gold strappy sandals. "I'm ready," she said.

She had pulled her hair up in a tight bun, but regardless of her efforts several tendrils had pulled loose and were hanging around her face. Draco thought she was beautiful. "Will Teddy be there?" Hermione asked, breaking his concentration.

"Um… no, no he's staying with Potter tonight. Aunt Andromeda needed a break."

"I can imagine. That boy is quite a handful."

"He is, but he's amazing as well. He mimics my father perfectly. Can you imagine a 4 year old Lucius Malfoy parading around the Manor giving orders to the house elves?"

Hermione giggled. "I imagine it's quite a site. Teddy is such a jokester."

"When he first did it, we weren't sure how my father would react, but he surprised us all by inviting them to live with us so that he could spend more time with the boy."

"I didn't realize they lived with you."

"Oh, they don't. Andromeda said they would visit often but she was happy with her home."

Hermione smiled at him. "How are we arriving? By floo or apparation?"

"Floo, it's easier than dealing with the wards around the Manor."

She linked her arm with his and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Whenever you're ready Malfoy."

Narcissa Malfoy and her sister Andromeda were seated in the front parlor at Malfoy Manor having a cup of tea before dinner when the fireplace roared to life. Narcissa stood quickly as Hermione Granger stepped through. "Hermione darling! What a wonderful surprise!"

Hermione dusted herself off before embracing Narcissa in a tight hug. "What brings you here this evening my darling?" Narcissa asked with a wide grin.

"Draco invi…"

Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence before the fireplace roared to life again and Draco stepped through to the parlor. "Draco my dove!" Narcissa shouted with glee. "Such a wonderful surprise that both of you are here!"

"Mother," Draco greeted, while dusting off his clothes. "I asked Hermione to dinner tonight but since she is in protective custody she can't exactly leave Ron and Pansy's house."

"So you brought her here! What a wonderful idea! You are such a gentleman Draco. I have raised you well after all."

Hermione laughed. "Of course you did Narcissa. He just forgets his manners and chivalrous behavior from time to time and has to be reminded."

"And I bet you are just the woman to remind him," Andromeda Tonks said before embracing Hermione in a hug. "It's good to see you poppet."

"You as well Andy. How is Teddy?"

"A bloody nuisance," Andromeda said with a laugh, "but he keeps me young. The Potters have him this evening so that I can rest. After how well Cissy has treated me I may never return!"

Narcissa laughed. "Now none of that Andy, you know Harry and Ginny will want a break, but you can bring that dear boy to me anytime. Lucius and I adore him and since we don't have any grandchildren of our own…"

"Mother," Draco said warningly.

Narcissa chuckled. "Where would you like to dine tonight? Something foreign? A family feast? A pic-nic in the country?"

Draco glanced at Hermione who was currently linked at arms with Andromeda. "I think a family dinner will do nicely mother. Hermione seems to think she isn't welcome here for some reason. She believes that you and father don't like her very much."

Narcissa chuckled again. "I'm sure she does darling. After all it has been over a month since she has joined us for a girl's game night."

Hermione smirked as she spoke. "Just please don't work the elves too hard."

"Mipsy," Narcissa said to the room before a resounding crack was heard.

"Yes Cissy," asked a wide eyed house elf dressed in a dainty pink frock.

"Would you mind so much creating a family dinner of roast and vegetables for tonight? Hermione is going to join us as well as Andy. Surprise us with dessert please."

Mipsy grinned. "Of course Cissy! We is thrilled to show off for Ms. Granger and Aunt Andy! Be to the east dining room in 30 minutes. You can watch the sun set while we serves you!"

Mipsy disappeared with another crack. "Come on," Andromeda said, "let's start walking towards the dining room. It will be ready long before 30 minutes and you lot know I'm right."

"I'll get Lucius and meet you there," Narcissa said with a smile.

Draco offered an arm to Andromeda and Hermione and escorted them down the hallway towards the east dining room. "I take it you are quite smitten with one another," Andromeda said slyly.

Hermione giggled a little. "We are trying things out Andy. It is difficult to go from mortal enemies to lovers over night after all."

"Indeed," Andromeda said raising an eyebrow.

The east dining room was a sun room of sorts because the wall that faced the east was just a large area of windows with a clear view of the horizon beyond. The round wooden table had been set for five and at its center contained a beautiful flower arrangement with candles to light the surface. Draco escorted both ladies to the windows and Hermione was pleased to see that they were actually doors that opened out to a patio area and the gardens.

"We'll talk a stroll later," Draco whispered to her causing Andromeda to snort.

"And snog in the dark I imagine," she said laughingly.

"Andy!" Narcissa said from behind them.

"Just stating facts Cissy," she replied.

Hermione turned to face a grinning Lucius Malfoy and was struck by his appearance. "Ms. Granger," he said with a slight bow. "I'm pleased to see that you and Draco could join us for dinner."

Hermione swallowed. "It is my pleasure to have been invited by Draco, Lucius," she said with emphasis on his name. "Please call me Hermione."

Lucius nodded again before leading Narcissa to her seat at the table. Draco escorted Andromeda first and then turned to lead Hermione. "Excuse the fuss," he whispered to her, "but my parents are rather formal."

Hermione smiled. "I like it, but not all the time."

Draco chuckled. "I promise when I can really take you to dinner we will eat with our hands and drink out of soda cans if you want."

Hermione smiled. "I'll hold you to that Draco."

Dinner was a pleasant affair until the conversation turned to Hermione's current predicament. Draco was shocked to hear his father bring the subject up. "Do you have any leads Draco?" he asked. "I'm sure Hermione is uncomfortable having stayed with the Weasley's so long. Everyone needs their own space."

Draco shook his head. "No, we haven't anything yet and Rowle isn't speaking at the moment to help us."

"Why isn't he speaking?" Andromeda asked. "Surely you could offer him something to encourage him to give up his information."

Draco glanced at Hermione and back to Andromeda before he spoke. "It is rather difficult to speak with a broken jaw Aunt Andy."

"And why, pray tell," Hermione said with a hint of anger, "does he have a broken jaw?"

"Tut, tut, tut, Hermione. We were negotiating for the information he possesses and he had the nerve to try and hit Potter's fist with his face. Of course Weasel and I both took offense that he didn't attempt to hit us with his face and explained his rudeness to him with detail. He was happy to accommodate our request, but his bones are apparently not as strong as he thought. Hence the broken jaw."

Lucius chuckled and all three ladies snorted. "Violence is so unbecoming Draco. You are a gentleman and should not have to resort to such measures," Narcissa said distastefully.

"I was just being courteous mother."

"Of course you were son," Lucius said with a smirk.

"Enough of this talk. We've all experience enough violence to last a lifetime," Andromeda said. "I'd like to have a more pleasant conversation before I retire for the evening."

"What would you like to discuss Andy dear?" Narcissa said.

Andromeda's eyes glittered at Draco before she spoke. "Just what are your intentions towards my dear nephew Hermione?"

Hermione nearly spit her pumpkin juice across the table and Draco had to gently pat her on the back to help her regain control of her breathing. "Well… um… Andy," Hermione said, still breathing rapidly. "I intend to be his friend for certain."

"And more?" Andromeda asked.

Hermione glanced at Draco but he was too busy laughing behind his hand to help her. Narcissa and Lucius were leaning over the table awaiting her reply and Andromeda appeared serene and innocent. Hermione narrowed her eyes at them all. "Well, Andy," she said pleasantly. "I believe I'll try him out for a decent shag first and see if he's worth keeping around. I need to ensure that this slytherin sex god business is legit before I make any form of real commitment."

Hermione took another sip of her pumpkin juice and smirked at the sudden silence around the table. Andromeda was now hiding her laughter behind her hand, Narcissa was fanning herself with her napkin, Lucius was glaring at Draco and Draco had turned a very bright shade of red. Andromeda was the first to come out of her stupor. "Well, that answers my question young lady. It certainly does. I think I'll head to bed. It's getting late for these old bones. Lucius, Narcissa, would you please escort me?"

"Cer… certainly Andy," Lucius stuttered, rising from the table. "Good night Hermione, Draco. It has been… an eye opening pleasure to dine with you both."

"Good night Lucius, Andromeda, Narcissa," Hermione said serenely. "Thank you for a lovely evening."

"Draco?" Narcissa said with a pointing stare at her son.

"What? Oh, goodnight mother, Aunt Andromeda," he paused before making eye contact with his father. "And goodnight father."

"Draco, ensure Hermione gets home this evening without learning anything about your apparent carnal prowess."

Draco turned bright red again, but didn't speak.

When they had left, Hermione glanced at her wrist. "Well, look at the time, I must be flooing back to the Weasley's. I'm sure they have exited their bedroom by now and are wondering where I…"

Draco stood suddenly and cut off the end of her sentence. "Oh no you don't you minx. You won't embarrass me like that in front of my parents and run off to the Weasel for protection."

"I won't?"

"No, in fact I think you deserve to be punished for your crime."

"I've committed no crime."

"Ah but embarrassing a Malfoy should be considered a crime. Now come along Granger. Let's take that stroll I mentioned earlier."

"Stroll?" Hermione squeaked. "But Draco it's a bit cool outside and I didn't bring a jacket."

"It's July Hermione, but if you get cool I'll keep you warm."

Hermione's heart fluttered at the huskiness in his voice. "Fine, but there will be no hanky panky."

"Sure," he grinned at her, "just some heavy petting."

The gardens were controlled chaos of wildflowers. "This is beautiful," Hermione said as they strolled along the brick paths.

"My mother excelled in herbology," Draco said with a shrug. "She loves plants, almost as much as Longbottom."

"Why do you still call everyone by their surname?"

"I call you Hermione."

"Sometimes, but you still call me Granger a lot."

Draco winced. "Its habit I suppose."

"Sure it's not that you don't want to become too familiar with all of us?"

Draco stopped and took her hand in his before pulling her towards him. "I'd like to become more familiar with you… Hermione."

He kissed her gently and started to pull away but she stopped him by threading her fingers into his hair and pulling him back against her. He smiled against her mouth before he kissed her again. He used his thumb to put pressure on her chin and when she opened her mouth he swept his tongue inside to taste her.

Hermione didn't let him take control without a fight however. She slipped her tongue alongside his and briefly fought him for dominance over the kiss. Draco only won because he cheated by running his hand along her bum and slipping it beneath the hem of her dress. The heat from his hand against the back of her thigh was like a drug that calmed her and revved her up at the same time. "Draco," she moaned against his mouth.

He grinned again, this time placing one hand on the back of her head and pulling her tight absent him. He used his other hand to trace a line down the back of her thigh and gripped her knee to pull leg around his waist. Hermione could feel his erection pressing against her stomach and she pulled on his hair trying to get closer to him. When Draco pulled back from her they were both panting. "Merlin woman, I've never broken a promise to my father, but if this keeps up I will end up fucking you here in the garden."

"I'd prefer you bed Draco. The bricks might scratch my skin."

Draco moaned at her words and started to kiss her again when a silvery stag appeared before them. The stag spoke in Harry's voice. "Draco Ron has been kidnapped. Get to their house immediately. Leave Hermione at the manor, it's not safe for her here anymore."

Hermione's eyes grew large. "Don't panic," Draco said sharply. "This is not your fault."

"But Ron…"

"Hermione! This is not your fault. We have to get inside now. Mipsy!"

The house elf appeared with a pop in front of Draco and Hermione. "Master Draco! You is worried! You is afraid."

"Take Hermione to my parents now. Make sure the wards are reinforced and you will close the floo behind me and allow no one access."

"But Draco…"

He stopped her with another kiss. "This is not your fault Hermione! Now go with Mipsy and I'll be back as soon as I can be."

Hermione felt herself being pulled away from Draco and when Mipsy deposited her on the floor of the Malfoy master bedroom she began to sob. "What in the world?" Narcissa said running to Hermione.

"Master Draco is afraid Cissy. He says to Mipsy to bring Hermione here to you and to check the wards. He says to close the floo and not let anyone in, yes he does. Mipsy is going to protect Hermione and you is too. Master Draco loves her he does and we must protect her."

Narcissa nodded. "Hermione dear, can you walk? Let's get you settled in a room and you can tell me what is going on."

Narcissa gave Hermione something to change into and settled the girl next to her on a large, plush sofa. "What is happening?"

Hermione closed her eyes. "Harry sent his patronus that Ron has been kidnapped and for me to stay here because it is no longer safe. That's all I know Narcissa. This is all my fault," she said with a sob.

"Bollocks," Lucius said from the door. "If anyone is to blame it is me, but don't worry Hermione dear. It will be sorted out."

"Why are you to blame Lucius? You didn't make the vow to kill me and my entire magical line."

"No, but I did follow that mad man's plan and believed the nonsense he spouted when he himself was not of the pureblood lineage. Get her to sleep Narcissa and I'll make some inquiries of my contacts to see what information we can gather."

"Oh there is no way I can sleep," Hermione said with a grimace. "I'm too worried!"

"And that is why you will take a calming draught and a dreamless sleep potion. You have to rest Hermione. You are no good to anyone when you are exhausted and we'll need your intelligence to keep everyone safe and get Ron back in one piece."

Hermione nodded. Narcissa was making sense after all.

 **To be continued….**


	14. Chapter 14

Unjust

Rate M: Violence, Language, Lemons

When Draco arrived at the Weasley/Parkinson residence it was swarming with aurors. "Malfoy!" he heard his name over the chaos. "Over here!"

Harry was standing by an ornate bench upon which Ginny and Pansy were gathered close together. Pansy's eyes were red and swollen and a freshly healed cut could be seen on her right cheek. "It was Yaxley," Harry said quietly. "He didn't even try to hide his identity."

"We'll get him back," Draco said to the group. "We will get Ron back."

"We have to find someplace safe for everyone involved Malfoy," Harry said taking him by the arm and pulling him away from the girls. "The wards were in place when Yaxley broke through. According to Pansy they never even heard him in the house until it was too late."

"The Manor is the only place that I can think of Potter. I know they'll be protected there."

"I was hoping you would say that Malfoy."

"Mipsy closed the floo so we'll have to apparate them to the Manor grounds."

"Then let's get them moved and we'll come back to investigate further."

"Send a patronus to Hermione and let her know we are coming so that father can adjust the wards to accept everyone. I don't want to fight with the stones at the gate again."

Within half an hour Ginny, Pansy and Hermione were bundled up together in one of the larger Malfoy Manor bedrooms. They were all sound asleep thanks to calming draughts and dreamless sleep potions that had been administered by Narcissa.

Narcissa and Mipsy were seated in the front drawing room watching Lucius pace. "Lucius darling, please have a seat. All of this pacing is not going to help anything."

"I cannot sit love. I… my… my ignorance has cost so much," Lucius drug a hand down his face and frowned. "It has cost all of us so much and now is effecting those around us."

"Mipsy will fix some tea Cissy. We needs tea," the little house elf said before apparating with a pop out of the room.

"Lucius, you cannot take all the blame upon yourself."

"Can't I Cissy? I was under the impression that I involved myself of my own free will in the madness of that man and drug you and Draco along with me. And for what? To protect a blood line that was dying out? To protect a way of life that only causes pain and harm?"

"You have learned Lucius. We all have learned."

"It is unjust that all are being punished for my misgivings Narcissa."

Narcissa shook her head but didn't say anything else. "Mipsy has the tea," the house elf said returning with a pop. "Master Draco and Master Potter is returning. Mipsy felt them apparate within the wards."

Lucius left the drawing room and headed straight for the front door opening it to a weary looking Draco and Harry. "Father," Draco said tiredly.

"Come in lads come in, do you have any news of Mr. Weasley?"

Lucius led them to the drawing where Mipsy had replaced the tea with fire whiskey and glass tumblers. Narcissa handed both men a glass before taking a seat next to Mipsy again. Draco threw the whiskey back in one solid gulp and closed his eyes while Harry just held his glass. "Yaxley took Ron," Draco said into the silence. "He was unaware that Ron and Pansy were married and thought that he was breaking into Ron and Hermione's home."

"So you found him then?" Lucius asked with a hopeful tone.

Harry shook his head. "No Mr. Malfoy. After searching the house we found nothing so we went to Azkaban to speak with Rowle. He told us what the plan was to be if he was captured. The three men are under the impression that Ron and Hermione married. I'm not sure what Yaxley thought when he discovered Pansy in bed with Ron instead of Hermione."

"Harry?" came a female voice from the door.

"Ginny love why are you awake?" Narcissa asked with concern.

"I was in search of the loo and heard voices. Your home echoes."

Harry stood from the chair and wrapped Ginny in a tight hug. "We haven't found him Gin, but we have a decent lead. How is Pansy?"

"Dreamless sleep didn't work for her, she's been talking in her sleep and whimpering. That's what woke me really," Ginny mumbled. "Are you staying?"

Harry glanced at Draco who nodded affirmation. "We need to rest Potter. Get cleaned up and feel somewhat normal again. Mipsy would you mind showing the Potter's a room?"

"Mipsy would be pleased. Come Potter's follow Mipsy please."

Draco nodded at Harry and turned back to his parents. "I need a favor," he said.

"Whatever it is will not be a favor Draco. You owe us nothing and we are glad to help in any way," Narcissa said with a glance at Lucius who was nodding.

"The Manor is the safest place for Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy right now…"

"Their belongings have already been brought here son."

Draco nodded at Lucius. "Have no worries about Ms. Granger, Mrs. Potter, and Mrs. Weasley," Lucius continued. "They will be well cared for and protected within the walls of the Manor."

"Now off to bed with you dove," Narcissa said. "Clean up first and then rest we'll see you in a few hours."

"Thank you mother," and he hesitated a moment before adding, "thank you father."

Draco stepped into his bedroom from the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He didn't bother to light any candles because he was exhausted and looking forward to falling into the comfort of his bed. He toweled his hair quickly before dropping both towels on the floor and slipping beneath the heavy duvet and silk sheet. He smelled her before he realized she was in his bed.

"Hermione?" he asked into the darkness of the room while the scent of strawberries and honey filled his nostrils.

"Shhh," she said moving close to him in the bed. "Go to sleep Draco. I just had to know you were ok."

He felt her hands moved softly across his shoulders and chest before her mouth settled gently against his lips. "Good night," she said beginning to pull away from him, but he caught her hand.

"Stay," was all he said and he grinned in his exhaustion as she settled back against him.

 **To be continued…..**


	15. Chapter 15

Surfboard

Rate M: Violence, Language, Lemons

Draco woke feeling incredibly rested. He couldn't remember the last time he had made it through a night without waking multiple times. "Good morning Draco," Hermione said from beside him. "Did you rest well?"

Draco turned towards her and laughed. She was propped against the headboard of his bed with a book in hand and her wand balanced on her shoulder providing light by which she was reading. "Hermione why didn't you open the curtains?"

"You were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to disturb you."

Draco stretched and was suddenly reminded he was naked beneath the covers. He grinned wickedly before pulling Hermione's book away from her and tossing both it and her wand through the curtains surrounding the bed. "Draco!" she yelled laughingly.

"Hush witch," he said pulling her down into the bed and against him.

The night wear his mother had provided her had a plunging neckline and he took advantage of the exposed skin and began to kiss and suck along the area. Hermione snuggled closer to him and gasped. "Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're naked."

"And you aren't. It breaks my heart."

"Creating poetry Mr. Malfoy?"

He pulled the edge of her neckline and circled her exposed nipple with his tongue causing her to gasp again. "Poetry, hmm, let's see. Hermione fair, with a sweet derriere," she giggled and he licked her nipple, "you amaze me my sweet, with your incredible feats, whether it's defeating the dark lord, or handling a surfboard, I want to spend the rest of my time, proving you're all I'll ever need, and yes I know that doesn't rhyme."

Hermione was still against him in the darkness of the bed. "Hermione?"

"Do you mean it?" she whispered.

"Every word," he whispered back.

He felt her hands ghost along his chest and shoulders. "I think I could give you a chance Mr. Malfoy."

He grinned into the darkness. "So formal Ms. Granger. You could just refer to me as your lover you know."

"But we aren't lovers," she responded. "Yet," she said quietly.

He bit her nipple then causing her to squeal. "And we won't be right now either," he said sadly. "What time is it?"

"A little after nine. Harry sent a patronus to you which is why you woke up."

"What did he say?"

"When your awake come to the solarium. They have news on Ron."

"And you aren't jumping on me to head to the solarium?" he asked a little confused.

"You needed to rest Draco," she shrugged.

He frowned. "Seriously?"

"Well, I may have increased the light from my wand to stimulate you to wake up."

"And there is the Hermione Granger that I know."

He threw the curtains open around the bed and stood to stretch keeping his backside to her. He picked the towel up from where he had tossed it the night before and wrapped it around his waist. He turned to face her and grinned at her disheveled state and look of disappointment. "Did you want the Full Monty love? I'd be happy to show you especially since I have such a wonderful view of your breast."

She blushed and immediately covered herself. "Mipsy," Draco said and the elf appeared with a pop.

"Yes Master Draco?"

"Would you mind fetching Hermione some clothes from her room? We need to get down to the solarium."

"Right away, sir."

Mipsy was back a moment later with a green sleeveless top and a pair of jeans. "Green Mipsy?" Hermione said with a frown.

"Green Ms. Hermione," Mipsy responded before disappearing again.

Draco laughed. "Don't worry Hermione, I'll wear green as well. We'll match."

She frowned at his back as he disappeared into the bathroom, then she smiled at how adorably infuriating he was. "We'll match," she mimicked him before changing into the clothes Mipsy brought.

Draco joined her a moment later wearing a green button down collared shirt and a pair of dark blue trousers. "I do love you in green Ms. Granger," he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't get to cocky Mr. Malfoy."

Draco stood mere inches away from her with a serious look on her face. "Come here Hermione."

She crossed her arms over her chest and took the two steps between them to close the gap. Draco lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger and brushed his lips across hers. "Don't be cross Hermione."

Hermione glared at him. "I can be cross if I want to be Draco. My friend is missing and I am currently being hunted by defunked death eaters who wish me dead."

Draco slipped his hands to the small of her back and pulled her against him making her strain her neck slightly to look up at him. "We will find Ron pet and you are protected by your knight in shining green armor. What do you have to be cross about?"

Hermione contemplated him for a moment before she responded. "I'm cross because my shining green knight hasn't kissed me properly this morning."

"Well that should be rectified immediately!"

"Wonderful, could you point me in his direction please?" Hermione said with a smirk.

"Cheeky witch aren't you," Draco responded before drawing her mouth to his in a deep kiss.

 **To be continued…**


	16. Chapter 16

Relevant

Rate M: Violence, Language, Lemons

Hermione and Draco joined the others in the solarium where a simple breakfast of bagels and fruit was being served. "We've a message," Harry said to Draco. "It's about Ron."

"And?" Draco said leaning back in his chair.

"They want to make an exchange."

"Who?"

"Goyle Sr. and Yaxley."

"And I'm sure they will give us Ron back in exchange for Hermione, right?"

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. "We need a plan."

Hermione frowned. "What is there to plan Harry? It's really quite simple. We set a place and exchange me for Ron."

The room burst into loud expletives at her statement. "Quiet you lot!" Lucius Malfoy yelled from the entryway of the solarium. "You aren't children anymore. There is no need to shout at each other and act foolish."

"Hermione," Harry said sternly, "that is not an option."

Hermione shook her head. "That is the only way we will get Ron back. We have to give them what they want and what they want is me." She stared at her empty plate for a moment before she spoke again. "Ron has a wife and a home," she nodded at Pansy. "I have an ancient tabby cat who is part kneazle and a… romance," she glanced at Draco, "that can never be. The answer is simple."

"How in the bloody hell is any of that relevant Hermione?" Draco yelled pushing away from the table. "You will not sacrifice yourself because of some stupid notion that you don't deserve to continue."

Hermione shook her head. "The greatest gift man can give is to lay his life down for another. The only thing I can give is my life for Ron's."

"You stupid fucking witch," Pansy muttered from across the table. "You really believe that your life is worth less than my husbands. And how is he supposed to live with himself hmm? Have you thought about that? How are any of us supposed to go on with the thought that you died so that Ron could live? Stop trying to be a fucking martyr Granger. You've already sacrificed enough for us."

"Then what is your solution Parkinson? Huh? Are you willing to let your husband die for me?"

Pansy lobbed a spoonful of cream cheese at Hermione and it hit her square in the nose causing her to gasp. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?"

"Getting your attention Granger. You are the brightest witch of our age. Fuck, probably of the last several ages. If you, the chosen one, the slytherin prince, a red headed firecracker of a quidditch player, and a sneaky snake bitch can't come up with a better solution to save my husband, then we all might as well break our wands and turn ourselves over to Yaxley and Goyle now."

Hermione eyed Pansy for a moment before she took up a spoon of clotted cream and threw it at Harry. "What the bloody hell was that about Hermione?"

"Just getting your attention Harry."

The entire table broke into laughter. "Do not throw anything else or Mipsy will have your hides," Lucius said from behind them. "Now, put your brains together and come up with a solution to the problem at hand. Draco, I need to see you when your meeting is adjourned."

"Yes father."

The group tossed ideas around the table about how to get Ron back from the death eaters. They were soon joined by Blaise Zabini and his current love interest Luna Lovegood. Hermione was willing to bet that Luna would be Blaise's last love interest but he would have to come to that conclusion on his own. "Kingsley said they sent a letter," Blaise said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Yaxley signed it," Harry replied watching Luna interact with Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy. "They will return Ron if we give them Hermione."

"Which isn't going to happen," Draco muttered glancing back towards the group of girls.

"But I'm sure she volunteered," Blaise said with a chuckle.

"Bloody witch was going to martyr herself. Said Ron had a wife and family and she only had the potential for a love interest," Draco snarled.

"She's not wrong," Blaise pointed out.

"Shut the hell up Blaise. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Does she know how you feel mate?"

"I'm helping her understand how I feel," Draco mumbled. "These things take time. Have you told Lovegood that you are keeping her?"

Blaise blushed. "I didn't think so," Draco said. "So stop bugging me about Hermione."

"Blaise," Hermione said from behind them, "don't bug Draco."

"Sure Granger, I'll bug you instead," he responded with a smirk.

Draco growled and Blaise laughed. "Or not."

"While you lot have been over here gossiping about girls," Pansy said rolling her eyes. "We have been developing a plan to get my husband back."

"Are you sure you want him back?" Blaise asked causing Hermione to smack him on the back of the head.

"Drink your coffee and shut up before you get into trouble Zabini," she said with a grin.

"What have you ladies come up with?" Harry asked.

"We turn Hermione over to Yaxley and Goyle," Ginny said crossing her arms over her chest.

"But with the intent of pulling her right back out after we have Ron," Pansy added.

"Or," Luna added, "We could use polyjuice potion on one of the aurors to look like Hermione and have them rescue Ron."

"I like that idea better," Draco said. "I'm not putting you in harm's way Hermione."

"Draco," Hermione said shaking her head, "polyjuice potion takes a month to brew and that's if things go well…"

"I can get some," Draco responded.

"From where?" Hermione whispered. "It is a highly controlled potion by the ministry Draco. We can't just get it from anywhere."

"He can get some," Blaise said very matter of fact.

Everyone turned to stare at him. "From where? It has to be legally obtained Zabini," Ginny said with a sneer.

"Little red I have a mastery in potions. I'm only an auror because I get to blow things up with my wand. I am actually a very talented potions maker and keep a stocked cabinet of those potions controlled by the ministry. Draco is very aware of this fact and I will be more than happy to share some of the potion with you for this mission."

"And I'll become Hermione," Draco affirmed.

"Malfoy you're too tall!" Harry yelled. "I'll be Hermione."

"Why does anyone have to be Hermione when I can just be myself?"

Harry, Draco, and Blaise glared at her. "Granger," Draco said warningly. "You will not be part of this mission. You will stay here with the others and you will wait for us to return with Ron."

Hermione glared at him. "Or I could polyjuice myself to look like Harry and be a part of the mission. I'm better at wandless magic than any of you. You will need me Draco."

"We'll discuss that later," Draco mumbled knowing that she was right. "Blaise use the floo and grab the potion from your lab. We'll send the owl that brought the letter back to Yaxley with the time and place for the exchange."

"I'll be back in half an hour or so," Blaise said popping a grape from the breakfast table into his mouth.

"I need to go see my father and then Hermione we will discuss this further, but I am not convinced you will go on this mission."

Hermione nodded at him and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "Go see your father. We'll be right here when you get done."

Draco glanced at Harry wearily. "She'll have you convinced to let her join us before I get back won't she?"

"Probably mate."

Draco shook his head and left the solarium with a sigh.

Lucius was waiting in his study for Draco reading a ledger full of numbers related to one of their many business ventures. "Father, what did you need?"

"Follow me," Lucius said standing from his desk and removing a book from the largest case. "There are many pieces of jewelry in our vaults at Gringott's, but the more important pieces are kept here in the Manor's vaults," he explained. "I wanted to show you the options you have in the form of engagement rings, but of course you don't have to use one of these you can design one of your own if you desire."

Draco had never seen this particular vault and was fascinated to know that it existed. He wondered if his mother knew about it or if his father had died in Azkaban if the contents would have been lost forever. "The Manor would reveal these types of things to you when you become the Lord of the Manor Draco," Lucius said, reading Draco's thoughts.

"I'm not close to proposing father. I haven't even taken her out on a proper date yet."

Lucius snorted. "You've been in love with her since you were eleven."

"A fact that I just recently learned. Through no fault of my own, father."

Lucius snorted again. "I have taken responsibility for my actions and can do no more than apologize. Have you told Ms. Granger about your past interactions yet?"

Draco shook his head. "I haven't found the right time."

"Blame me for everything," Lucius said.

"Have no doubt I plan to father."

Lucius snorted again before pulling a large wooden box off a shelf in the vault. Lucius pricked his finger and allowed a drop of blood to land on the box. The blood swirled around the box in an exquisite pattern before the lock popped open. "Blood magic," Draco said with a snort of his own.

"One can never be too careful son."

Draco peered into the box and was immediately drawn to a ruby and diamond ring set with a complicated gold pattern. "That one," Draco said without hesitation.

Lucius smiled. "It was made just for her," he said softly. "I'll have it cleaned and placed in a box for whenever you are ready Draco. There is no hurry, but it's better to be prepared."

"Thank you father."

"It is my pleasure Draco. I am thrilled that Ms. Granger will be my daughter-in-law one day, hopefully soon."

 **To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

Sometimes

Rate M: Violence, Language, Lemons

When Draco returned the solarium it was empty save for Hermione. "What did your father want?" she asked from her perch in one of the large window seats that overlooked the garden.

"He just needed me to pick out something. Where is everyone? Was there a decision made?"

"Blaise and Luna haven't returned from getting the polyjuice potion. Pansy is with your mother and I feel certain that Harry and Ginny have gone back to bed."

Draco nodded his understanding and stared at her from across the room. She patted the space next to her on the window seat and he smirked before joining her. Draco laced his fingers with Hermione's and they sat in companionable silence listening to the water trickle from the large fountain in the center of the solarium.

"Draco," Hermione whispered.

"Hermione," he whispered back.

He could feel the hesitation in her body as he waited for her to speak again. "Is it ok to get what you want? Even when you don't deserve it?"

"Sometimes, we deserve more than we get," he answered softly. "I think it all evens out in the end."

They drifted back into silence again and Draco focused on the small circles her thumb was making on his hand. "Was there something in particular that you want but don't think you deserve?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I… I just want to be happy."

"Why don't you deserve to be happy?"

She shrugged. "With… with Ron missing and all of… this nonsense with the death eaters… no one is happy so why should I get to be?"

Draco chuckled. "You, madam, are incorrect."

He glanced at her in time to see her crinkle her nose and frown at him. "What?"

"You are wrong Hermione," he said leaning forward from his relaxed state on the window seat.

"And how do you figure that?"

He pulled her into his lap then and slowly stroked the back of her head. "You said no one is happy, but you are wrong. Right here in this very moment, I am the happiest man alive. This moment would be enough for me to cast a patronus charm Hermione Granger."

She grinned at him and shifted her position until she was straddling his legs. She leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his with a shy gentleness that didn't go unnoticed by Draco. "Hermione," he breathed against her mouth before pulling her closer to him and kissing her soundly.

Hermione grabbed the back of Draco's head and pressed herself against him. Draco pressed one hand into the small of her back and fisted the other in her hair giving him control over the depth of their kisses. Their tongues entwined and the guttural moan that escaped from Draco pleased Hermione to no end. "Make love to me Draco," she whispered against his mouth causing him to pull back sharply from the kiss.

"What?"

She blushed a deep crimson. "We… we don't know what the next days will bring. We don't know if we will survive this disaster we are in and I don't want to…"

"Hermione," Draco said interrupting her words. "Everything will be fine. Please don't worry about all of this drama. Yaxley and Goyle are no match for any of us and as a team we cannot be beaten."

Hermione fought the tears that threatened to fall and her voice cracked when she spoke again. "You… you don't want me?" she whispered.

Draco growled. "Where the fuck did you get that from woman?"

Hermione jumped at his tone. "You… you said…"

"I said you shouldn't worry. I never said I didn't want to make love to you. In fact Hermione Jean Granger I want to spend the rest of my life making love to you, but it will not happen right here and right now."

"Why?"

"You are only interested out of fear. Fear that you might lose me, that you might lose us, what we are becoming. I'm sure you've read some romance novel where the couple made love and the hero dies in battle which leaves the heroine heartbroken only to discover that she is pregnant with his child at the end of the novel."

Hermione snorted. She wouldn't dare admit that such thoughts had played in her mind.

"But this is our story Hermione. This is not some romance novel that is searching for a happy ending. When we make love, when I make you mine, there will be no thoughts of worry or fear about our lives or those of our friends. And we sure as hell will be using contraceptive charms because I don't want a mini me running around here interrupting my time with you."

She snorted again. "You don't want children?"

"Great Merlin Hermione! That's what you took from that speech?"

"Well… I…"

"I want children. I want children with you. But before those little buggers come along as the famous cock-block they are I want to ravish you day in and day out first. I need to learn everything about you and your body before you give it over to an energy sucking parasite for 10 months. I want to learn the contours of your breasts and let them be my nourishment before they are used to feed a baby. In other words Hermione, I am a selfish bastard who wants you and your body all to myself for a while before we decide to curse the world with a smaller version of our combined talents."

Hermione was grinning at him stupidly. "What?" he asked.

"Does this mean we are together?"

"Oh my Merlin, for such a brilliant witch you really are a flighty thing aren't you?"

She giggled and kissed him soundly. "Are we telling anyone that you and I are now a we?"

"I'll shout it from the rooftops if that makes you feel loved darling."

She kissed him again. "No, I just want to tell Ginny and Pansy."

"You can tell them soon, but for now I'm going to kiss you again and get you hot and bothered."

Hermione giggled as he pushed her back onto the window seat and crawled on top of her. "No complaints here," she murmured before his mouth took hers again.

 **To be continued…..**


	18. Chapter 18

Make a Note

Rate M: Violence, Language, Lemons

Blaise and Luna found Draco and Hermione wrapped up together on the window seat in the solarium when they returned with the polyjuice potion. Blaise cleared his throat twice before either of them realized they had company. "Sorry to interrupt," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Fuck off Blaise, you aren't sorry at all," Draco said grumpily.

"Draco! Language! Forgive him Blaise. Do you have the potion?"

"We do," Luna responded, "and we had time to discuss the mission while we gathered supplies. We think that you and Harry should masquerade as each other."

"That's brilliant!" Hermione shouted. "They would think that I was Harry making the exchange and that Harry was me!"

"Over my dead body," Draco said from beside her.

"Draco you can't stop me."

"I beg to differ."

"What?"

"We are now in a relationship Hermione and Malfoy men do not allow their women to put themselves in danger on purpose."

Hermione glared at him. "Then I'm afraid our relationship will have to end Draco. I will be a part of this mission."

Draco stared at her. "I don't like it Hermione. I don't like it one bit. What if something happens to you? We don't know for sure what we are walking into and if something happened I couldn't live with myself."

"And what if something happens to you love? How am I supposed to go on if you were to die? I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you or Harry or Blaise because I didn't join the mission. You need all the help you can get. We just found each other Draco, we can't lose each other over something this trivial."

Draco shook his head. "I don't think this is a trivial matter Granger."

"He calls me Granger when he is upset with me."

"Damn right," Draco muttered.

"I'm going Malfoy and I'm going to polyjuice myself to appear as Harry. Take it or leave it, but I will be on this mission."

Draco sneered at her. "Fine, but if you die I'll kill you," he said before stomping off out of the solarium.

"Reformed death eaters don't make a whole lot of sense do they," Luna said to Draco's retreating back.

"I'll go talk to him," Blaise said. "I think you would just vex him further right now Hermione. Gather the Potter's and Pansy, get the plan together while I fetch him."

Harry, Ginny, Pansy, Luna, and Hermione gathered around a table in the large dining room. Lucius stood off to the side only prepared to listen and provide information as needed. "Where are Draco and Blaise?" Narcissa asked from her perch beside Lucius.

"Apparently our son is having a tantrum and Zabini went to talk him down."

"I'll assist him," Narcissa said as she elegantly left the room.

"Are you sure about this Hermione?" Harry asked. "You don't have to go along. It's going to be dangerous."

Hermione glared at Harry. "Don't you start Harry Potter. I have been in many dangerous situations with you in the past and you never once questioned me then. I'm going."

"We will all go," Pansy said. "But I don't think it's a good idea for you to polyjuice yourself to look like Potter. It will be easy to discern."

"I agree," Ginny added. "I think you would do better as me and let me be Harry. It will work to confuse Yaxley and Goyle."

"Fine, as long as everyone understands that I am going along."

"You are fierce Ms. Granger," Lucius said from his seat. "I don't imagine they will argue with you further."

Hermione grinned at him. She was becoming fond of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. "Yaxley wants to meet at the Shrieking Shack just outside of Hogwarts," Harry said to the group. "His owl says to come tonight with you in tow and be prepared for the exchange. He expects you to be unarmed with your hands bound behind you."

"Lots of demands from an ignorant death eater," Ginny spat.

"But Mrs. Potter he is not ignorant," Lucius said melodically from his perch. "He is giving as many commands as possible to help garner the upper hand. I imagine that even after you have turned your faux Ms. Granger over to him you will still not have access to Mr. Weasley."

"Do you have a suggestion?" Hermione asked.

"I suggest the use of a locating spell by at least two of you. The majority can be present for the exchange but two should hang back and utilize a locating spell to search for Mr. Weasley. All you need is a piece of hair and the spell can be done easily. I'm sure Mrs. Weasley can provide that without issue."

Pansy nodded.

"Right then," Harry said. "I'll polyjuice myself to be Hermione and she will be Ginny and Ginny will be me. The three of us, Pansy and Draco will go to the exchange while Blaise and Luna cast the locating spell. It will be less obvious that something is amiss if we do it that way."

"Agreed," Pansy said. "Now let's get Draco and Blaise together to go get my husband back. He may be a troublesome lout but I do love him and I have missed his presence."

Blaise knew that Draco would need to blow off some steam so he slowly drifted towards the dueling court at the back of the Manor. He could see rapid bursts of blue, red, and yellow light from the room and jumped as several explosions happened simultaneously. "Blaise you are a fucking idiot," he muttered to himself.

The walls of the dueling court were translucent so that witnesses could watch a wizards duel from all angles. It was important that witnesses be able to recount the actions of the dueling wizards moment by moment if questions were to arise. Blaise stood at the entrance to the hall and watched Draco hastily fire off one hex after another aiming at the walls of the hall. There were several dark black blots on the translucent walls where he had aimed a hex and it had been absorbed. "He is so wild when he's angry," Narcissa said stepping silently next to Blaise. "He doesn't think, he just reacts. Do I dare ask what has vexed him so?"

"Curly hair and brown eyes Cissy."

"Ah, love does have a way of making us both adored and angry at the same time. Do I want to know what Ms. Granger has done?"

"She is determined to go on the mission to save Ron Weasley. Draco does not at all approve. Even tried to tell her it was his duty as a Malfoy man to protect her because they were in a relationship."

"Ah, and how did she respond?"

Blaise chuckled. "She broke up with him."

Narcissa grinned. "She is well suited for him Blaise. I wish we had allowed them to get along as children. They might have already sorted this nonsense out and given me a grandchild by now."

Blaise didn't answer but stood quietly and watched Draco's heaving shoulders. "I think he has worn himself down now."

"Appears so," Narcissa said softly.

"Make a note Draco," Blaise yelled into the room. "I have a feeling you'll be utilizing this room quite often if you stick with Hermione."

Draco glared at him over his shoulder. "Shut it Blaise. You needed to stay and convince her not to go, not follow after me like a puppy."

"There will be no convincing her dove," Narcissa said. "She is strong willed and desires to help her friends. She will go and you cannot stop her."

"Surely you don't agree mother?"

Narcissa shook her head. "Ms. Granger is used to risking her life Draco darling. She risked it for us if you will recall. You will both be better off to have made up and approached this battle as a unit instead of angry with one another."

"I just wish she wasn't so stubborn. I'm only trying to protect her."

"You might as well wish for the sun to rise in the west and set in the east my dove. Of course I don't think you would be as enthralled with her if she were a complacent woman. You had your choice of those in the Greengrass sisters and could not even bear to make conversation with them, let alone court and marry them."

"You are ever wise mother."

"Of course I am. Now Mipsy will help you set up for an apology and you will make up with her before anything further is done."

Draco nodded. "Yes mother."

Blaise laughed loudly. "Women mate, they are always right aren't they?"

"Bloody hell what have I gotten myself into," Draco muttered clapping Blaise on the back.

 **To be continued….**


	19. Chapter 19

Throw Pillow

Rate M: Violence, Language, Lemons

The dining room was filled with laughter when Draco and Blaise returned causing Draco to roll his eyes. "I'm glad you lot are having such a bloody great time," he said loudly, causing another round of laughter.

Blaise smirked at him before taking a seat next to Luna. Draco took a seat next to Hermione and grabbed her hand under the table. He noticed her stiffen next to him and he sighed. "Hermione," he whispered gaining both her attention and the attention of Ginny Potter who was seated across from them.

He started to ask for a moment of private but opted instead to address her in front of the group. "Hermione," he said a little louder, pulling her hand out from under the table and kissing her knuckles gently which caused her to snatch her hand back from him. "Damn it Hermione! I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I want to protect you! I'm sorry that I want to keep you from harm! I'm sorry that I'm an asshole that doesn't want to put you at risk! I love you Hermione!"

Her eyes were very large as he towered over her in the dining room chair. She started to speak, but he stopped her. "Don't, I'm not finished," he said before taking her hand again.

She shot a terrified glance at Ginny but he drew her attention back to him. "I love you Hermione Granger. I apparently have loved you since we were children, but thanks to my father's meddling my feelings were obliviated as were yours. I want to marry you and start a family with you. I'm not officially asking because this is not the time or the place, but I am making my intentions clear for everyone."

Hermione stared at him wide eyed. "Hermione? Say something damn it! I'm confessing my deepest feelings here and making a complete fool of myself for you!"

"I love you too," came a voice from across the table.

He glanced at Ginny Potter with a look of surprise. "Um… well that's nice Red, but I don't think it's appropriate for you to be confessing…"

"Oh Draco you idiot," Ginny said before flinging herself at him and kissing him soundly.

"Oi!" Hermione shouted.

"Now you speak!" Draco said flabbergasted. "I didn't initiate that! You saw Red! She came onto me! Where is Potter anyway? Shouldn't he be controlling his wife?"

Harry Potter was doubled over laughing at the end of the table. "You… know… she… can't… be… controlled…" he was saying in-between laughs.

"Has everyone gone mental?" Draco shouted. "What in the bloody hell is going on around here?"

"Draco," Ginny said softly from behind him. "It's Hermione."

He whirled around to face the thin red head. "Yes its Hermione, she means everything to me."

"No," Ginny said with a giggle. "I'm Hermione."

Draco squinted his eyes at her. "What?"

"I'm Hermione, Hermione is Harry, and Harry is Ginny. We already took the polyjuice potion because we need to leave soon for the exchange and we didn't know how long you would be having your tantrum."

"Fuck," Draco muttered, glancing back at the Hermione seated at the table. "So… sorry Potter. Fuck I kissed your hand! Why didn't you stop me?"

"I was in shock!" Hermione yelled at him. "I snatched my hand out of yours when you grabbed it under the table, but you wouldn't shut up long enough to let us explain!"

"Your face Harry, it was classic!" a still laughing Harry Potter said from the end of the table.

"You just wait woman," Hermione was saying to Harry. "I'll get you later!"

Draco turned back to face Ginny. "Hermione?"

She nodded.

"I can't… I can't continue with you looking like this, but you better believe the minute you change back to my brown eyed love I'm starting over."

Ginny giggled. "I'm sorry I kissed you as Ginny."

"Me too!" Hermione said from the table.

"I'm not," Harry said grinning.

"Bloody hell! Alright everyone get right, we have to go get Ron. What is the plan?" Draco said changing the subject.

Twenty minutes later Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Pansy were gathered outside the shrieking shack. Hermione's hands were bound behind her and her wand was in Ginny's pocket. "Yaxley!" Draco yelled. "Where are you death eater? We've come for the exchange."

A laugh broke out from the shack. "I can't believe you came! The lot of you really came for your precious Weasel. How does that make you feel Granger? They value the red headed dumb arse more than they value you! So much for mud bloods meaning something to the Ministry!"

"Just give us Ron back, please!" Pansy shouted.

"Ah the blood traitors wife! That was a shock to see I'll tell you. I thought he was married to Potter's mudblood but imagine my surprise to see you riding his cock instead of her. So sad really. You had so much potential Ms. Parkinson."

"If you don't give me back my husband you'll see my potential," Pansy said menacingly.

"Why don't you show yourself Yaxley?" Harry said to the shack. "Are you afraid?"

"No Mr. Potter, death eaters are not afraid, especially of a bunch of blood traitor scum."

"Then step out and show us Ron," Harry said. "That's what we are here for after all."

A face appeared in the doorway, but it wasn't Yaxley. "Well, well, well, Granger. The years have been kind I suppose."

"McLaggen?" Hermione said astounded.

"I'm sure you all completely forgot my existence, but I never forgot any of you. Especially you Granger. I thought Ron had taken you from me, imagine my surprise to find that you were not a couple. Had I known you were single I would have spared your parents and just tried courting you like normal."

Ginny's eyes blazed from behind Hermione. "What are you on about McLaggen?" Draco said.

"She's brilliant, for a mudblood, but of course you lot knew that for fact. I tried when we were in school and when she went to university to get her attention, but she was always so focused on the dipshit Ron. He's not worthy of you Hermione. No one is, save me."

Harry glared at him. "It still doesn't explain about her parents! Why would you do that?" Ginny had momentarily forgotten that Harry would not have reacted so passionately, but she righted herself quickly.

"You see Yaxley worked at my father's store. No one really wanted to hire death eaters after the war was completed, even those who had served their time in Azkaban, but father was ok with hiring them. I spent a lot of time around Yaxley and one night after he'd had too much to drink he told me all about the task that Voldemort had set for him, Rowle, and Goyle. He went on and on about how even though Voldemort was dead he still had a task to complete and he could feel the vow sucking the life out of him daily. I opted to help him you see, only because it would help me. Killing your parents would push you out of our routine and make it easier to get to you, I was certain. It was ignorant of me to believe Yaxley that you were married to the Weasel and he paid for that mistake with his life. Of course I had no intention of actually helping him keep the vow after I had you."

"You would have had to kill me McLaggen," Hermione's body said to him. "I would never have submitted to you."

"Oh but you would pet. It's a simple curse really and once you were under my control you would be mine forever whether you were willing or not."

An owl hooted from the tree line behind the fence causing everyone to jump. "What about Goyle and Rowle?" Harry's body asked.

"Goyle has been dead. He never made it out of Azkaban. Rowle, well he's in your custody now and the vow will kill him slowly but surely. So all of you are safe once you hand her over," Cormac said with a grin. "I'll take Hermione and disappear and all of you can forget that she ever existed. After all she's just a dirty mudblood."

"You're sure that everyone is safe now?" Draco asked. "There's no one else that holds a vendetta?"

Cormac nodded. "Now, I'll take Hermione with me and after we are gone a parchment will appear with the Weasel's location and you can rescue him and get back to your lives. We won't bother you anymore."

The owl hooted again, this time sounding closer to the group. "Good to know," Draco said before raising his wand towards Cormac. " _Expelliarmus!"_

Harry raised his wand, as did Pansy, and Ginny each shouting a different spell.

 _"Immobulus!"_

 _"Locomotor Mortis!"_

 _"Levicorpus!"_

And Cormac McLaggen was suddenly suspended in the air unable to move or defend himself. "Fools!" he shouted. "You'll never find the Weasel without me!"

"Already have mate," Blaise said running into the clearing with Luna and Ron behind him.

"Ron!" Pansy shouted and flung herself at her husband knocking them both to the ground.

"No!" McLaggen shouted and began to struggle against the spells that held him in place. "Doesn't matter Hermione! I'll still have you! You belong to me and no one else!"

Suddenly McLaggen fell to the ground and sprinted towards Hermione. He grabbed her by the hair and disapparated with her on the spot. Shouts of Hermione and Harry were heard from the group but only Blaise was aware enough to grab a trace on the apparation. "He's going to be in for a nasty shock," Harry said. "We better get after them before Hermione changes back or McLaggen will kill him on the spot."

"Somebody want to fill me in?" Ron asked.

Pansy kissed his cheek. "Polyjuice potion love. Hermione is really Harry, Harry is really Ginny, and Ginny is really Hermione."

"Where did he go Blaise?" Harry asked.

"It doesn't work that way," Blaise replied. "Two of us can follow the trace and send a patronus back to the group."

Harry stepped up. "Right then, let's go get my husband back."

"That sounds so wrong," Pansy said with a giggle.

Blaise linked arms with Harry and waved his wand to send them along the trace of McLaggen's apparation. It was several minutes before a silver horse came galloping across the field. It stopped in front of Ginny and pawed the ground. "We followed them to McLaggen's summer home in Sorrento. You can apparate to the city square. It is disillusioned to be safe for arrival. Hurry!" Having delivered its message the horse disappeared.

Pansy and Ron linked arms and disapparated to the location. Hermione still in Ginny form grabbed Luna and Draco and followed behind them quickly. "We have to hurry," Blaise said. "The potion is wearing off."

Draco glanced at Hermione and sure enough her hair was changing from Ginny's long straight red hair to a head full of bouncing curls. "I drank it first," Hermione said as her body began to change. "The others were 15 to 20 minutes behind me."

Draco wrapped her up in a quick hug and kiss. "I'm glad you are back to you," he said. "Now let's go. Spread out and surround the house. We need to disarm McLaggen before Potter becomes himself again."

The house was simple and Draco was grateful for that because there were only a handful of areas from which to leave. He cast a shield charm over the house to prevent McLaggen from disapparating and gave the signal. A series of spells were sent through the windows and doors, all were meant to disable and not to harm because they had no idea who they were firing at within the walls of the house.

Draco led the way through the front door and was greeted with an unconscious Harry Potter dressed in a floral blouse that was Hermione's and a levitated unconscious Cormac McLaggen. Ginny, now back to her normal form, broke from the group and ran to Harry who was sagging forward in a chair. " _Rennervate,"_ she murmured and Harry groaned his way back to consciousness.

Blaise cast a spell that encased McLaggen in a series of ropes and apparated with him to a cell in the Ministry of Magic. "It's done," Draco said wrapping his arms around Hermione.

"It's hard to believe its over," she whispered against his shoulder.

"We'll have a headache full of paperwork to deal with at the ministry," Harry said.

"I couldn't ask for better mates," Ron said wrapping Harry in a hug and pulling Hermione from Draco's arms. "I love you both."

"I say we deal with paperwork tomorrow," Draco said, eyeing Hermione. "I have a woman to properly apologize too tonight."

"Apologies trump paperwork anytime," Pansy said pulling Ron to her for a kiss. "Let's go home."

Hermione felt grass and rocks beneath her feet. "Draco," she said with a giggle. "Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise pet."

"A surprise that is part of your apology for being a controlling arse?"

Draco grunted, but didn't answer which caused Hermione to laugh loudly and stumble. Draco caught her in his arms and nipped at her bottom lip. "Watch it Granger. I would hate to have to tote you."

"Hmm," she murmured before kissing his bottom lip.

Draco growled but kept his control as he continued leading her to the surprise. Hermione heard a door squeak and felt the ground change beneath her feet to a soft surface. The air smelled floral and fresh. "Draco?"

"One moment love."

Hermione stood still and waited for him to tell her she could remove the blindfold. She felt him move behind her and sighed as he ran his hands along her shoulders and down her arms. "Ready?" he whispered against her neck.

She sighed in contentment as he untied the blindfold and let it drop from her eyes. She gasped in delight when her vision was clear. They were in a simple one room cottage with a comfortable looking iron queen sized bed that was dressed with a soft pink duvet and a series of pink and white throw pillows. There were roses scattered in various arrangements throughout the room and a handful of candles provided the majority of the light. A cozy pink claw foot tub stood against one wall and a tiny table and chairs sat under the window. A tray had been placed on the table with chocolate covered strawberries, assorted fruit, and cheese. A bottle of elf wine sat in a chilled bucket with two long stemmed crystal glasses nearby.

"Draco, this is amazing!"

"Mipsy and mother helped," he admitted. "Do you forgive me for being an arse?"

"You think you can buy my forgiveness with a pretty room and chocolate covered strawberries?"

"I can throw in some mind blowing sex too if this isn't enough."

Hermione giggled and turned to face him. "I know you meant well Draco and I forgive you for being an arse."

"I won't apologize for wanting to keep you safe Hermione, but I will apologize for how I went about the task. I just hope that the dueling hall can withstand the tantrums I am bound to throw during our relationship."

"We might need to build another one just in case."

"You plan on the relationship lasting long enough to need more than one dueling hall? Or do you plan on being that vexing?"

"I'm vexing by nature Draco."

He kissed her gently. "I have one more surprise."

He pushed her further into the cottage and turned her to face the window. He stood in front of her with a small square box tied with a bright green ribbon. "What's this?" she asked.

"Just something I thought you would like."

Hermione opened the box to reveal an intricate lapel pin. It was a series of roses made of rubies and stems made of gold with small emeralds alongside the rubies to represent leaves. "It's beautiful Draco."

"It will allow you to apparate within the walls of the Manor as long as you are wearing it on your person."

"Then I'll never take it off."

"You can take it off."

"But why would I want too?"

"You could take it off if you were wearing my other gift."

Hermione looked up from the pin to find Draco on his knees in front of her. "Draco?"

"Hermione, I have loved you since we were children. I was ignorant and a right bastard to you at times, but you always managed to look past those moments. Or you used your wicked right punch to take care of my ignorance."

She giggled at that statement. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Draco," she said joining him on the floor of the cottage. "We haven't even had our first date."

"But we did Hermione. I took you to Florean Fortescue's when we were 11. My father obliviated us and your parents because he didn't… he… times were different."

Hermione smiled. "I never forgot Draco."

"What?"

"I never forgot that day. Your father obliviated my parents, but the spell missed me entirely. You can imagine my hurt when you didn't remember, but Professor McGonagall helped me understand. I knew one day your father would share the memory with you or at least I hoped he would."

Draco's eyes were full of tears. "I… I can only imagine the pain and the disappointment you must have felt Hermione. I am truly sorry for being such a git over the years to you and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

Hermione grinned at him. "We better build a second dueling hall Draco."

"Why is that Hermione?"

"Because once we are married I'm bound to bring up our history which will rightly you piss you off."

Draco chuckled. "Is that a yes?"

"That's a yes," she answered before Draco pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you Draco."

"And I love you Hermione."

They made love slowly and Draco showed her how amazing sex could be when it was done with the right person. Hours later when they were both satiated and were snuggled naked beneath the duvet Draco kissed her nose and took a deep breath. "I have a confession," he said.

"I'm scared."

He laughed. "I couldn't ask your parents for permission to marry you so I went to your next of kin."

"What? I don't have anyone else."

"I asked Harry."

"Oh my Merlin Draco! And just what did Mr. Potter have to say?"

"He told me no."

"He what?!"

"He told me no," Draco said with a chuckle, "but Ginny told me that you would be honored and that as long as I took care you they would support us in whatever we chose to do."

"I don't need to be taken care of Draco."

"I am well aware of that love. We'll take care of each other and all of the children we will have together."

"I'm stopping us at three."

Draco smirked. "We'll see. We can get some more practice in first."

Hermione moaned as Draco showed her just how perfect practice could make things.

~Fin~

 **This story is over but I'm not done with the writing prompts yet! More to follow soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Uh oh! This chapter got deleted and i'm not sure what happened! This should have come after the prompt Bowl and before the prompt Panic! Please re-read if you have time so that the story makes better sense!**

 **Sorry!**

Swimming

Rate M: Violence, Language, Lemons

 **Continued from bowl….**

"What the hell is going on?" Pansy yelled as soon as Hermione apparated back.

"Long story that I don't want to get into right now."

Pansy crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, but you better believe we will talk about this later even if I have to get you drunk as a skunk to talk!"

Ginny strolled past Hermione and handed her a swim suit. "Change and we'll go swimming or just float in the pool. I think we all need a few moments to relax," she eyed Pansy as she spoke.

"Floating in the pool sounds like a great idea," Hermione said with a sigh. "I don't want to go swimming or even put forth any energy right now, but to just float… that sounds amazing."

Ginny and Pansy watched her stroll out of Pansy and Ron's living room towards a back bedroom to change. "Harry sent his Patronus and said to keep an eye on her."

"Did he tell you anything more?"

Ginny shook her head. "It's bad whatever is going on, but we'll have to wait until someone decides to talk to us about everything. I think the boys will be back in a little while but let's keep her distracted while we can."

"Gridling!" Pansy shouted and a house elf dressed in a blue tunic apparated into the room.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley?"

"Refreshments please and something alcoholic but not strong. Be alert for danger as well. We aren't sure what is going on, but Hermione many be in trouble."

Gridling nodded and disappeared with a loud pop.

Draco Malfoy was angry and hurt. Anger he could deal with, but this feeling of angst and mistrust was something he could not bear. He had encountered his mother as he stormed from his father's study leaving Harry behind in his rush to get away. "Draco?" she said with alarm.

He glared at her. "You knew," he whispered.

Narcissa's mouth fell open before it snapped closed again. Her eyes blurred with unshed tears. "Draco… I am so sorry."

"Don't," he said briskly. "Don't apologize. I'm trying to understand and a part of me does but that doesn't make it hurt less. I need… I need some time."

"We both love you so much Draco, please remember that we would never hurt you unless it was necessary for your protection."

Draco nodded at her before stepping into the drawing room where Ron and Blaise were seated. "We need to go. Hermione is in danger."

Ron started to ask questions but a look from Blaise stopped him. "Later," he whispered to Ron.

Hermione was giggling uncontrollably at Ginny. "Did you tell your mum?" Pansy asked in-between her own giggles.

"Sure Pansy! I told my mum that I walked in on Fred and George with Angelina! She would have croaked on the spot! I tried to forget but of course those naughty boys reminded me at every turn. One of them still does," she said softly.

"I don't know why I am so giggly today," Hermione said changing the subject quickly. "Did Gribling slip something into this lemonade?"

"I may have encouraged him to spike the lemonade with a little something to help us relax," Pansy said with a hiccup.

"Pansy?" a female voice called from in the house. "Are you out here?"

"Over here Tori! We're in the pool! Did you bring suit?"

A petite blood woman walked through the open French doors onto the patio that surrounded the pool. "I have no intention of getting in that oversized bathtub. Blaise sent me a Patronus and told me to get over here as quickly I as I could. Any idea what's going on?"

Ginny shot Pansy a look and Hermione grunted. "We… aren't sure Astoria," Ginny said.

"Of course no one has bothered to tell us a bloody thing," Hermione muttered.

"That includes you Ms. Granger!" Pansy spat at her.

A series of pops sounded around the pool and suddenly Blaise, Draco, Harry, and Ron were standing beside the pool. "Well it's about bloody time," Pansy said.

"We sent her back!" Ron spouted at Pansy. "You can't still be angry with me!"

"I can be Weasel and I will be until someone tells us what in the bloody hell is going on around here! Why is Hermione in danger?"

Hermione glanced at Draco who was currently staring at her with a look of confusion. "Flaunting your goodies again Granger?"

She grinned at him. "Not yet Draco, but get me alone and I just might show you my goodies," she giggled uncontrollably again.

"She's pissed!" Blaise said with amazement.

"Gridling takes his alcoholic beverage mixing seriously," Pansy said before pulling herself out of the pool. "Come on Granger let's get dried off."

"I've got her Pansy," Draco said reaching a hand out to Hermione. "Let's go get you changed and then we can talk about what we learned at the Manor."

"You are so pretty Draco," Hermione purred at him. "Handsome is just not the right word. Pretty sounds so much better."

"Not very masculine," Draco said wrapping her in a towel.

"Oh but you are very masculine Draco. I've watched you in training. You are so strong… and pretty," she added with a frown.

"Draco," Harry yelled. "Please take her inside before I vomit. Hermione does not do well with alcohol and if she starts touching you I think I'll puke."

Draco smiled and took Hermione by the hand leading her into the same back bedroom where she had changed earlier. "Is this your bag?" he asked pointing to a small purse like bag on the bed.

She giggled. "Yes Draco. It has a secret!" She leaned in close to him. "I used an extension charm on it… an illegal one!"

Draco smirked at her. "Such a naughty girl Granger. What am I do to with you?"

He pupils became very dilated suddenly. "Whatever you want Malfoy…"

Draco closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. Opening his eyes, he cupped Hermione's face with both hands. "When I do whatever I want with you Hermione, you will not be drunk as a skunk and you will remember everything we do together."

She smiled at him. "I love you Draco."

"Not yet you don't," he muttered. "Now do I just accio your clothing from this bag or what?"

Hermione took the bag from him and opened the top flap. "Accio outfit," she said into the bag before removing a comfortable looking pair of shorts and a red t-shirt with a golden lion emblazoned on the front. "Oh, I forgot, accio knickers," she said leaning down into the small bag and almost tipping over in the process.

Draco straightened her and eased her into a sitting position on the bed. "Hermione I am going to grab Pansy to help you change because I will not torture myself by helping you remove that bloody bikini."

"No, no, no," Hermione said shaking her head. "No Pansy to help, Draco to help." She started giggling again. "The towel will cover the important parts," she said seriously.

Draco stared at her before kneeling down in front of her. "Fine I'll help you, but I will not be responsible for what happens if I see you naked woman."

"You've already seen my arse," Hermione said with a wink.

He grinned at the memory of her changing earlier in the day and wanted to mention his voyeuristic moment of watching her change her top but decided against that topic. She smiled down at him. "You are thinking naughty thoughts," she said cheekily.

"It's a good thing you are too drunk to read my mind," he replied. "Lift your bottom Hermione let's get those suit bottoms off."

She complied with his request and he pulled her to standing to help her put on her knickers. He remained kneeling in front of her and she used his head and shoulders for balance. She sighed as he ghosted his fingers over the length of her legs as he pulled her knickers into place. "So sweet…" she murmured. "You are so sweet Draco. That's why I love you so much."

Draco snickered at her. "Yes, yes Granger. Now can you handle the rest?" Draco realized he had to get out of the room before he couldn't control himself anymore. His erection was insane and his pants were so tight around it he thought the circulation may be cut off to the appendage.

"You don't believe I love you do you Draco? But it's the truth." She dropped the towel and slipped a bra on with her back turned towards him. "I've loved you for a very long time, but I never could tell you because I have been to chicken."

Draco started to speak as she pulled on her shorts and t-shirt but she cut him off. "Pansy says I need to get laid and that I should talk to you about taking care of my problem, but I just can't do that Draco. It would mean too much to me. I don't think I could be just a fuck buddy with you."

Draco was still on his knees in complete shock from what she was saying. "Hermione… I…"

"I'm so tired Draco. I don't drink a lot of alcohol but I think Gridling must have put a shit ton of something in that lemonade."

Hermione crawled onto the bed and flopped down on her stomach. Draco finally got off his knees and lay down next to her. She looked incredibly relaxed and he was glad she was getting some rest. He wasn't sure how the next days and weeks were going to impact her, but he was going to protect her no matter what happened.

Draco left the bedroom and rejoined the others in Pansy and Ron's living room. Pansy smirked at him. "She's passed out isn't she?"

"She doesn't hold her drink very well does she?" he asked.

"She's a lightweight for sure," Harry said.

"She's never been much of a drinker," Ron added, "and Gribling probably poured an entire bottle of vodka in the lemonade. So its not really her fault."

Draco sat down on the couch where Blaise and Astoria had made themselves comfortable. He drug a hand down his face before he spoke again. "Did you explain things Potter?"

"We were waiting for you and Hermione," Harry replied.  
"We aren't waiting for her to wake up to get an explanation Harry Potter!" Pansy shouted.

"Agreed!" Ginny and Tori said together.

"Fine, fine, calm down you lot. Merlin," Harry said with a sigh. "Darby Australia was decimated early this morning by a dark spell that was used only once before in the history of magic. We easily captured a former death eater Thorfinn Rowle."

"To easy," Ron added.

"We took him to the ministry, but he only spoke to us in gibberish. Wouldn't give us his identity or why he had cast the spell."

"It was a ploy," Draco said. "All of it was a ploy to get Hermione to the ministry."

Harry nodded. "She recognized him pretty quickly and we thought things were fine because he was speaking with her so easily."

"None of us knew anything about the town of Darby," Draco said, "but Hermione recognized the name immediately."

"She tried to strangle him," Harry said. "We had to separate them before she killed him."

"Her parents were in Darby," Draco declared. "Rowle destroyed an entire town of muggles to kill Hermione's parents."

"Why?" Pansy said in disgust.

"It's a left over task from Voldemort," Harry said. "Rowle, Yaxley, and Goyle Sr. were charged with an unbreakable vow to destroy Hermione's entire magical line."

"An unbreakable vow," Ginny whispered in horror. "So Hermione is still in danger!"

Harry nodded. "Voldemort was terrified of Hermione's magical line. He ordered the death eaters to destroy all of her family, but the memory ended with the picking of the death eaters for the task. Lucius didn't hang around to hear the whole plan."

Pansy's eyes grew wide. "You spoke to your father about this?"

Draco nodded. "It was the only option to protect Hermione."

"So, Rowle is in Azkaban what about the other two?" Astoria asked.

"We have to track them," Ron stated. "But we aren't sure where to start and our first task has to be to protect Hermione."

"She can't go back to her flat," Ginny declared. "It's not warded well at all and her door locks don't even work that well. She'll stay with us."

"I thought about that already Ginny, but you know she isn't going to want to stay with us. Our flat is too small and she'd have to sleep on the futon. She isn't going to go for that at all."

"Oh please, she can stay here with us," Pansy said. "We have plenty of room and the wards are strong."

Ron nodded. "We'll reinforce them and add some others for protection. She can stay here. She's already asleep in our spare bedroom after all," he added with a chuckle.

"Right then," Blaise said patting Astoria on the knee. "Let's get started on those wards and protection spells I for one am ready to head home after this long arse day."

When Hermione woke the next morning it was to a raging headache and an aversion to sunlight. "Here, drink this," Pansy said handing her a potion bottle.

"How much did I drink?" Hermione mumbled through her cotton filled mouth.

"Enough, you needed the rest. Do you remember anything?"

"Draco was here," Hermione said uncertainly until Pansy nodded. "He and Harry filled us in on what's going on. You are going to stay here with me and Ron until they figure out what to do."

Hermione didn't argue which shocked Pansy. "My head hurts to bad," Hermione said to the silent room. "I'll argue once this headache fades."

"Draco's here, he wants to talk to you and do some sort of protection spell that will link you to him or something."

Hermione's eyes were wide. "Let me brush my teeth."

When Hermione came out of the attached bathroom Draco was sitting on the foot of the bed. He smiled at her when she entered the room. "Hey beautiful," he said with a wink.

"Hi," she said uncertainly.

He chuckled. "I didn't figure you would remember all of your undying love statements from last night, but no matter we'll get to that later."

Hermione's eyes were suddenly wider and her face was bright red. "I… I… was drunk… Draco… what did… oh shit, what did I say?"

"Just that you have loved me for a very long time and that I could use you for whatever I wanted," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. "Drunk people are very honest."

"I… I… I'm going to Azkaban," she declared suddenly.

"What? Why?"

"So that Rowle can kill me like he wants too. Death will be much easier than dealing with my unreciprocated feelings. Why did I drink that bloody lemonade?!"

Draco stood up and moved to stand in front of her. He cupped her face and felt her breathing hitch. "Who says the feelings are unreciprocated?" he asked before he kissed her.

The kiss was gentle and sweet. When he pulled back from her they were both grinning. "I need your consent for something," he said.

"Anything," she replied.

"You say that, but I'm not so sure you will like what I'm asking of you."

She eyed him carefully. "Speak Malfoy."

"I want to cast a protection spell that will link us together. You'll be able to get in touch me with by simply being in danger."

"That sounds like a blood spell Draco."

"It is."

"But that's… dark."

"But it's necessary."

She eyed him carefully while she thought about what he was saying. Finally she nodded. "What do we need to do?"

"Sit down," he said indicating the end of the bed. "This is going to sting."

He took his wand and sliced her right palm open before doing the same to his left palm. Using his right hand he held the wand over her bleeding palm. "Your blood that flows freely in need of help and protection," his wand glowed red before he moved it over his palm, "my blood that flows freely to offer protection and help in your time of need," he pressed their palms together as the tip of his wand glowed a brighter red. "Our blood combined to join each other to this vow." A bright red ribbon shot out of the tip of his wand and wrapped itself around their combined hands before disappearing into their skin.

Draco took her palm then and placed a kiss in the center where she had previously been pouring blood. "If something happens and you need me all you have to do is press your thumb into your palm Hermione. But if you are ever in danger the spell will automatically bring me to you."

Hermione stared at the new scar that appeared old in the center of her palm. She glanced back at his face which was still unsure before pouncing on him and pushing him back into the bed with a giggle. "My hero," she muttered before kissing him soundly.

 **To be continued….**


	21. Chapter 21

Medication

Rated T: Language, Fluff

 **2 o'clock on the Hogwarts High school Quad**

"Oi! Draco! What's the bloody hurry mate?" Harry shouted across the quad. "You forget to take a pill or something?"

"Stuff it Harry. I've just got someplace to be and I should have been there ten minutes ago. Don't bother yourself worried about what medication I'm taking, yeah?"

"He is acting like an odd duck," Ron said stopping next to Harry.

"He has been all week long. He's hiding something but I'm not sure what," Harry replied.

"Any ideas? I mean if it was a girl he'd let us know right. He's always on about one bint or another."

Harry shook his head. "We could follow him, but if he wanted us to know he would tell us right?"

Ron snorted. "You never know with Draco."

"Hey lads!" Theo shouted from behind them.

"Theo!" they said in unison.

"What's buggering Draco? He's been missing most of the week."

"I just said that!" Ron shouted. "He's up to something."

"He'll be back in the dorm tonight and I say we hold him down until he tells us what the hell he's been up too," Theo said.

Harry and Ron nodded in unison. The plan was set.

 **10 o'clock in the Dumbledore Senior Boys Dorm**

Draco tip toed into the dorm room and paused to listen to the even breathing of his dorm mates. They all appeared to be asleep. He breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed his bathroom gear and pajamas to take a shower before hitting the mattress. He was exhausted from all the sneaking around but it was worth it to be with her. If only his mates would understand he wouldn't have to do all this shit, but they weren't the most open of lads.

He showered quickly and jerked his pajamas on before padding softly back to his bed. He was shocked to see the dorm room lights on when he got back and all three of his dorm mates sitting on his bed. "Lads? What's going on?" he asked, trying not to sound concerned.

"We know you've been up to something Malfoy," Ron said squinting at him with his bright blue eyes. "We want to know what the hell is going on."

Harry and Theo nodded from beside the red head. "You've been sneaking around all week long and you missed quidditch practice today," Harry said angrily. "What the hell is going on Malfoy?"

"Nothing mates! Nothing! I… forgot practice today is all."

Theo snorted. "Draco Malfoy the most successful seeker in Hogwarts High history forget quidditch? Yeah right! You come to practice just to show off your skills! Tell us the truth Draco."

Draco's brain was spinning a mile a minute trying to come up with a plausible explanation, but he was drawing a blank. "Stop thinking up an excuse mate and tell us the truth," Harry said. "We can handle it. We aren't 11 anymore and at each other's throats. We've been best mates for years now and we know everything about each other Malfoy. What's going on?"

"You won't understand," Draco groaned out, flopping down on the futon in their room.

"Try us," Theo said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm… I've been… I'm seeing… Ermionanger," he mumbled.

"What?" Harry said. "I didn't catch that Malfoy."

Ron's eyes were wide when he spoke. "It almost sounded… I mean it can't be… it sounded like he said he's been seeing Hermione Granger."

Theo died out laughing. "That's funny Draco, now tell us the truth."

Draco groaned again. "I knew you wouldn't understand," he said with a deep sigh.

The three boys sat in stunned silence for a moment. Finally Ron spoke up. "You're… dating Hermione Granger?"

Draco stared at the ceiling as he spoke. "I wouldn't call it dating exactly. We've been… spending a lot of time together and I like her… a lot."

"How do you even know her?" Theo said in surprise. "I mean what in Merlin's balls do the two of you talk about? She's… she's…"

"Hermione Granger," Draco finished. "I know."

The room was silent for several moments before Ron spoke again. "You really like her mate?"

Draco sat up on the futon and glanced at them. "I really do Weasley. I really do."

"That's… great Draco," Theo said incredibly unsure of his statement.

"Do her friends know?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head. "She's been sneaking around too."

"How the hell does she sneak away from her guards?" Harry asked.

"She only has one and she trusts him to keep her secrets. His name is Simon and he's been great about our… relationship or whatever."

"Have… have you met her father?" Theo asked.

"Bloody hell Theo, it's only been a couple of weeks! We aren't getting married or anything!"

"Hermione fucking Granger," Ron said shaking his head. "When can we meet her?"

"You want to meet her?" Draco said shocked.

"If she is hanging with you then we need to meet her and vice versa. I wouldn't mind meeting her friends either," Ron said with a smirk.

"That's because you have a long distance crush on Pansy Parkinson," Theo said with an elbow to Ron's ribs.

"You should talk with your wanking to Luna Lovegood!" Harry said with a laugh.

"And it's not like you have been harboring heat for Daphne Greengrass or anything Potter," Theo spat back.

"Let me… talk to her tomorrow," Draco said. "I'll see what we can set up. Now if the inquisition is over I'd like to get to bed. I'm smashed."

 **2 o'clock empty classroom at Hogwarts High**

She was already there when he strolled through the door and she met him with a grin that spread ear to ear. "Draco," she said breathily.

He kissed her cheek and sat down next to her at the table. "How has your day been?"

"Lousy, but it's better now that I get to see you."

He grinned at her. "Well I'm glad I can make it better."

"How about you?"

He sighed. "It's been fine, but I need to talk to you about something."

"Sounds serious."

"My… friends realized that I was up to something yesterday and they… wouldn't leave me alone until I confessed about meeting you and spending time with you."

She frowned. "Ok. How did they take it?"

"Shocked would probably be the best description."

"Why because I'm 'Hermione Granger'?" she said mockingly.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Well isn't that just grand."

"They… um… want to meet you."

"I'm sure they do Draco. Everyone wants to meet me for some reason or another."

"Oi! I didn't! I didn't even know who you were at first. I just thought you were a beautiful woman hiding behind a book in the library."

"Really Draco?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Ok, not really. I knew who you were, but I still wanted to get to know you. The real you. Not the you that is plastered on all those trash magazines and is a poster girl for her daddy."

Hermione giggled. "You think I'm beautiful? Really?"

Draco blushed and it appeared bright red against his incredibly pale skin. "Yo… you know you're beautiful Hermione."

"No one's ever said it but my parents," she whispered to him.

He grinned. "Well I do think you are beautiful. Especially this version of you in a school uniform with her hair in a high bun trying to blend into the crowd. I really do like you Hermione, and not because your daddy dearest is the bleeding prime minister of Scotland."

Hermione grinned at him. "I like you too Draco."

"Yeah, yeah, you like me for my quidditch body and the Malfoy fortune that follows me as an only heir."

She laughed and shook her head. "Bloody hell you've found me out! I thought I hid my shallowness so well," she said sarcastically.

"So what do you think?"

"About?"

"Meeting my friends. They want to meet you, and er, your friends too."

Hermione giggled. "Who has a crush on who?"

"I didn't say anything love. You'll have to wait and see I reckon."

 **5 o'clock the girls dormitory private quad**

"Oi! Keep up Weasel! We were supposed to be there ten minutes ago! Why in the bleeding hell did I let you lot talk me into this I'll never know?"

"Stuff it Draco," Theo said with a chuckle, "you want us to meet her and she obviously wants to meet us somewhat."

Draco shook his head. "I still can't believe I'm doing this. I was keeping her such a good secret until you opened your eyes and started paying attention."

"Really it was Harry that noticed," Ron said from behind Draco.

"Figures that Potter would be paying me attention."

Harry laughed. "I've always kept an eye on you Malfoy. When we were kids you were a slimy git who constantly got us into trouble! Old habits die hard mate."

"Simon," Draco greeted a tall man with broad shoulders who was standing in front of a wrought iron gate.

"Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Granger and her friends are just inside. You'll all have to be searched before you can enter the gardens of course."

After the search was complete Draco led the other three boys into a beautifully adorned garden where a lovely pic-nic had been set up. Hermione smiled and beckoned Draco over to sit next to her. "Hermione," he said, greeting her with a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Please allow me to introduce my best mates. That fellow there with the uncontrollable black hair is Harry Potter of Godric's Hollow."

"Charmed," Hermione said with a grin.

"Pleasure," Harry responded.

"That red headed git is Ronald Weasley. His family is out of the Burrows in Northern Ireland, but he sounds like he's English. Still trying to figure that one out."

"Oi!" Ron shouted and Hermione giggled.

"And that blond headed bloke with the shit eating grin is Theodore Nott from West Sussex."

"Pleasure to meet you all gentlemen," Hermione said. "If you would please allow me to introduce you to three of my best friends. The lovely white blond is Ms. Luna Lovegood of Camphry, the dark haired goddess is Ms. Pansy Parkinson, she's also from West Sussex Theodore, and the honey colored lass is Ms. Daphne Greengrass. She's from the Northern Isles."

The three girls all nodded at the boys. "Won't you please be seated," Luna said with a voice that surprisingly small. "Theodore, you can sit here, next to me."

"It would be my pleasure Ms. Lovegood."

The boys spread out on the blankets and were silent for several minutes. "Well aren't we a lively bunch," Pansy spat with a snicker. "Young and crazy and sat on a picnic blanket staring at our feet."

Ron chuckled. "You are much like my sister described you Ms. Parkinson."

"I'm sorry. Am I acquainted with your sister?"

"Yes, Ginevra Weasley. She and your cousin Blaise are to be married next summer."

Pansy shook her head. "Sweet Ginny! Of course I should have realized with the hair! Bless her soul being in love with Blaise as she is Ronald. He's a right prat but he takes wonderful care of her."

"Call me Ron, and you are correct. What she sees in him I'll never understand, but he loves her and treats her well."

"I've some photos of Ginny and Blaise at their engagement party from a month ago. Come on and I'll show them to you," Pansy said standing up from the blanket and brushing imaginary dirt off her skirt.

"One down," Hermione whispered to Draco.

"What?"

"Just wait."

"Mr. Potter?"

"Harry, please, Ms. Greengrass."

"Then you may call me Daphne. I had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting your cousin Dudley from Little Winging Surrey."

"I'm nothing like him," Harry said putting his hands in front of him in defense.

"I would hope not. He's a rather horrible boy. You look more like a real man from where I'm sitting."

Harry blushed. "I do try," he said with a grin.

"I have some lovely paintings of your hometown that I would love to show you. That is, if you are interested?"

"Qui… quite interested," Harry said clearing his throat and jumping up from the blanket to follow Daphne.

"Two for two," Hermione whispered and Draco smirked.

"Theo, may I call you Theo?" Luna said.

"Of course Ms. Lovegood, do you mind if I call you Luna?"

"Luna is my name Theo, I never imagined you'd call me anything other than Luna."

Theo smiled at her and she gave him a wink.

"I rather think you would like to see the inside of my bedroom," Luna said pointedly.

"Par… pardon?"

"Come with me Theo. I think I can teach you a thing or two… if you'll let me."

"I am your apt pupil," Theo said entranced by Luna.

Draco watched with a grin as Theo followed Luna through a set of large wooden doors.

"Draco," Hermione whispered into his ear.

"Yes Hermione?"

"I like you a lot."

"I like you too."

"Unlike the boys dorms we each have individual bedrooms," Hermione said before licking the shell of his ear and sending a shiver down his spine.

"You don't say."

"Your friends have all been whisked away to the other girl's rooms. Is there a reason we are still out her on this blanket?"

"I don't know Hermione. Is there something you'd like to show me in your bedroom?"

"I'd like to show you a lot Draco, but only if you are interested."

"If I get any more interested I might die Hermione."

"Wonderful Draco. Let's go have show and tell in my room."

Draco grasped her hand in his and followed her along the walkway to her bedroom. "And Draco?"

"Yes Hermione."

"We don't kiss and tell."

"Of course not Hermione."

"If it does get told, my father will hear about it and it won't be pretty."

"You'll never have anything for your father to hear about Hermione."

She grinned and him before pushing him into her bedroom.

~FIN~


	22. Chapter 22

Bookish

Rated M: Fluffy Lemons! J

Hermione Granger never thought of herself as desirable. She was a curly brown haired, bookish, know-it-all and had been reminded time and again that she wasn't anything special in the world of wizards and witches. Even now as a 30 year old leader in her field of magical creatures she always blended into the background. She didn't date. Some of that was by choice, some of it was because she had trouble making connections with men. She was considered the brightest witch of her age and she had proven that the title was well deserved but she had never felt fulfilled.

After the war was over and the light had defeated the darkness she and Ron had attempted a relationship. It didn't last. They had both given it their best shot, but one night Ron had shown up at her door with a planned speech about loving her but as a friend and just like that their romantic relationship was over. It had hurt, but not nearly as bad as she had expected it too.

Harry and Ginny were married with a small child and another on the way. Ron had married Lavender Brown and they now had three red headed children that Hermione adored. Hell, even Draco Malfoy had married Astoria Greengrass and produced an offspring. But not Hermione Granger. Nope, she was single and unfulfilled in a way that no one could understand.

"You have to go out on this date Hermione," Ginny said from the kitchen.

"I don't have to do a bloody thing Ginny! It's Cormac McLaggen for Merlin's sake! He was an arse in school and I don't imagine he has changed for the better."

"Hermione," Ginny said strolling into the dining room with a tray of tea and biscuits, "you need to give him a chance. I just want you to be happy and we both know you aren't. You have a longing for a husband and children and you can't lie to me and pretend that it doesn't exist."

"But Cormac is not the answer Ginny."

"But he will take you out on the town. Give you an opportunity to get dressed up and enjoy someone else spending money on you. That's all it has to be and he understands that's probably all it will be. Please Hermione. Just give him a chance."

Hermione sighed. "Fine, I'll floo him later and set up a date. But don't get too excited I don't imagine he has changed enough for me to enjoy time with him."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you for trying."

"Meanwhile, how have you been feeling? Morning sickness fading?"

"This child is going to be the death of me! It's not just morning sickness, it's all day and all night sickness. Peppermint tea is all that really helps. I don't want to talk about it though, I get nauseated just thinking about peppermint tea."

Hermione giggled. "Well you did this to yourself."

"Shut up!"

"Where's Harry?"

"He and Ron are in France for the day with Bill and Fleur."

"How is Fleur doing? It can't be easy to lose both of your parents in such a short amount of time."

"As well as expected. The four of them and her younger sister Gabrielle are cleaning out the house and getting it ready to sell."

Hermione shook her head. "That's so sad. Let me know if they need anything. I have plenty of time on my hands."

"Speaking of such a sad thing as death, mum told me that Draco Malfoy's wife Astoria passed away from a case of dragon pox."

"How terrible."

"It really is," Ginny agreed sipping her tea. "Now what will you wear on your date with Cormac?"

"Hermione!"

She turned away from the bar to see a grinning Cormac McLaggen strolling towards her. She smiled slightly. "Cormac," she stood and hugged him gently. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"You as well. My Merlin you are amazing. You are beautiful, of course you always were but you have definitely only gotten better with age."

Hermione smiled softly. "Thank you Cormac. You look rather dashing as well."

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles gently. "Give me just a moment to secure our table and I'll be back to get you."

Hermione sighed at his retreating back and realized this wasn't going where Ginny wanted it to, but she hadn't expected any different. She glanced at her watch and wondered how long she would have to stay before she could politely bow out of the date. "Granger?" came a male voice from behind her.

She turned on her heel to face a tired looking Draco Malfoy. "I wasn't sure if it was you, but I could never forget that head of hair no matter how tame it may be today."

"Malfoy," she said with a roll of her eyes.

He nodded. "It's good to see you. You've aged well, unlike me."

She shook her head. "You've been through a tragedy Malfoy. It's not expected that you would look well. I'm sorry about Astoria."

"Thank you Granger. It wasn't… easy on any of us."

"Ginny mentioned you that had a son?"

Draco's eyes lit up at the mention of his child. "Scorpius, yes. He's five and the best thing I have ever done. You and he would get along well. He wants to learn about everything and has kept his nose in a book since he learned to read."

She chuckled. "Sounds like my kind of kid."

"Hermione?" Cormac said from behind her.

"Oh, Cormac. You remember Draco Malfoy from Hogwarts?"

"Malfoy," Cormac said and shook the other man's hand. "Our table is ready Hermione."

She nodded and turned back to Draco. "It was good to see you Malfoy."

"You too Granger."

"Well?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny. "You really have to ask? We spent the entire night discussing his quidditch career and how anyone he dated was always the subject of speculation. We won't be going out again."

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "It was worth a shot."

"I ran into Draco Malfoy at the bar while I was waiting on Cormac."

"Oh? How is he?"

"Sad."

"I can understand, he just lost his wife after all."

Hermione nodded and thought about how everyone deserved a little happiness. Even a right git like Draco Malfoy.

Hermione had taken a seat inside Flourish and Botts with the intention of waiting for Harry. He was back from France and was supposed to meet her for lunch in Diagon Alley. She was early to the area and knew he would be late, what better way to kill time than reading a book in her favorite store?

A whimper sounded near her and drew her attention. She closed the book she was reading and leaned forward in her chair. The whimper sounded again and she left her seat to follow the sound. A small child was holding his knees and crying softly. "Excuse me?" she whispered. "Are you lost?"

A shock of blond hair and steel blue eyes glanced up at her. He shook his head. "No."

She eased down onto the floor next to him. "Why are you crying?"

He wiped his nose on his sleeve before handing her a children's book of nursery rhymes. "My… my mum just died. She always read this to me when I was little and… I couldn't help but be upset when I found it here. Please don't tell anyone I was crying. Malfoy's don't cry."

"I'm Hermione," she said extending her hand to who she now knew to be Scorpius Malfoy.

"Sc… Scorpius," he said shaking her hand gently.

"Where is your father Scorpius?"

"He's in the store. Mr. Flourish sent him a patronus to look at some book that has a curse on it and he told me to come over here and read. He doesn't like me to be around dark objects."

"Well, tell you what how about I send a patronus to him that we are going to get some ice cream."

Scorpius lit up but was quick to back away. "Her… Hermione you're a stranger. I'm not supposed to talk to you."

"What if I told you I know your father very well? We went to school together at Hogwarts."

Scorpius' mouth dropped open. "Her… Hermione Granger! You're a hero! I know he would be ok with me going to get ice cream with you! You defeated Voldemort with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley!"

"You know about the war?"

"Dad has told me all about it and how we have to work to prevent the evil that started that war in the first place."

"He's right."

Hermione pulled her wand from her sleeve and conjured her patronus with a message that she was treating Scorpius to ice cream and Draco could find them at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. "Come on Scorpius let's go get a treat."

Draco watched Hermione and Scorpius from the window of the ice cream parlour. They were laughing and talking animatedly and he was shocked to say the least. When the otter patronus had arrived he had almost bolted from the protected room where he was working to break the curse on the book Mr. Flourish had called him about, but he calmed himself. Scorpius was probably safer with Granger than he was with him.

His heart flipped in his chest as he watched Hermione wipe ice cream off of Scorpius' face. She was beautiful but she was kind and that meant so much more to him. If only he had not been such an arse in school to her he might have a chance, but he knew better. She was obviously dating McLaggen which in itself was depressing. He was a no talent quidditch player who went through women like tissues. Draco sighed. He didn't want to break up their good time, but he needed to get back to the Manor. His parents would be wondering why he and Scorpius had been gone so long.

He straightened his suit jacket and strolled into the ice cream parlour with a slight smile. "Father!" Scorpius shouted. "I really like Hermione, she told me I could call her that instead of Ms. Granger, she likes books like I do father. She is super smart too and has been telling me all about hippogriffs and how to greet them."

Draco's eyes widened. "Stay away from hippogriffs Scorpius."

"She said you would say that," the boy replied with a shrug causing Hermione to giggle.

"Thank you, Granger, for treating him to ice cream."

"It was my pleasure Malfoy. He is a wonderful child."

"Much better than his father certainly," Draco said with a smirk.

"I didn't know you at his age so I really couldn't say," she replied with her own smirk.

"Father?"

"Yes Scorpius?"

"Can Hermione come back to the Manor with us? I want to show her the library. She doesn't believe me when I say it is bigger than the one at Hogwarts."

Draco glanced at Hermione to judge her reaction to the statement. Malfoy Manor did not hold good memories for her and he knew that for fact. "If Granger would like to come to the Manor she is always welcome Scorpius," he said with a nod. "We can open the floo for you if you like. You can't apparate because of the wards."

Hermione frowned. "I'll… I'll think about it."

"Yay! You can come for dinner with grandmother and grandfather! You can meet my best friend Tinkle and his family Gypsy and Homer!"

Hermione glanced at Draco. "Just part of our staff Granger. Our free, paid, house elves."

Hermione nodded. "I've enjoyed our ice cream Scorpius. I'll… let your father know when I might be available for a visit."

Scorpius hugged her tightly and Draco's heart did that funny flip again. "I can't wait to tell grandmother and grandfather about you Hermione!"

"I'm not sure that they…"

"They will love to hear of this adventure Granger."

She glanced at him and he smiled. "Hearts change," he said with a shrug. "Tell Granger thank you Scorpius."

"Thank you Hermione. I hope to see you soon!"

Malfoy Manor was no longer dark and brooding. It was bright and light and cheerful having been demolished and rebuilt after the war was finished. "Grandmother, grandfather!" Scorpius yelled as he and Draco exited the floo.

"Scorpius my love!" Narcissa shouted gathering the boy up in her arms. "Did you and your father have a good day?"

"It was wonderful grandmother! I met the most special person ever and she is a real hero! She took me for ice cream while father was working on that awful book."

"Well that… that is nice Scorpius. She was a stranger? You aren't supposed to talk to strangers dear."

"Oh she's not a stranger grandmother. Just a friend of father's that I had never met."

"Oh?"

Scorpius nodded. "Tell them her name Scorpius," Draco said from behind him upon noticing that Lucius had also joined the group.

"Oh! I forgot! Her name is Hermione Granger, but she told me to call her Hermione. She loves books like I do!"

Narcissa paled slightly and Lucius' mouth dropped open but Scorpius didn't notice their reactions. "I'm going to tell Tinkle about Hermione coming for dinner. I should have asked her what she likes to eat," Scorpius muttered as he ran away from the adults.

Narcissa stood up with a hand clutched at her chest. "Dinner?" she said softly.

"Scorpius invited her, but she politely told him she would have to think about coming," Draco said.

"I… I can't believe she would even think about coming here," Lucius said.

"Hearts change," Draco muttered before leaving his shocked parents.

Hermione apparated to the Potter home, completely forgetting that she was supposed to meet Harry for lunch. "Ginny!" she shouted.

"Hermione?" Harry said, sticking his head into the kitchen. "I thought we were meeting in Diagon."

"I need to talk to Ginny, now!"

"Ok, ok, calm down. I'll send her a patronus. She went to the Burrow for a visit, but she can come right back."

Hermione took a deep breath. "No, no Harry its fine. I can talk to you. Can we skip lunch out today though?"

"Sure, sure. This isn't a girly thing right? I mean I love you and you can talk to me about anything, but if I need to get Ginny I can, it's not a problem."

She giggled. "It's girly but it's something you can help me with I think."

Hermione sat down at the bar in the kitchen while Harry put the kettle on. He grabbed lettuce, bread, and tomatoes from the fridge and set them out to make sandwiches. "You want sliced ham or turkey?"

"Ham please."

The kettle whistled and Harry grabbed two tea cups and the sugar and cream from the cupboard. He also poured two glasses of ice water. He set about fixing himself a sandwich and Hermione decided it was time to talk. "Did Ginny tell you I went out with McLaggen?"

"Yes, I told her it wasn't a good idea."

"He hasn't changed at all."

"That is evident by how he performs on the quidditch field."

"But something did happen on the date that was shocking."

"What's that?"

"I ran into Draco Malfoy."

"Really? He's had a rough go of things over the last year."

"He looked it too."

"So what? Did he call you something awful? Do I need to go deal with him?"

"No, he was pleasant actually. Kind of shocking."

"He has a child that is Albus's age."

"I know. I met Scorpius yesterday at the book store."

"Really? He looks just like Malfoy."

"I… um… took Scorpius for ice cream because Malfoy was working and… well, Scorpius needed a friend."

Harry stopped and stared at her. "Was… was Malfoy ok with that? I mean, after Astoria died I think he keeps a pretty tight leash on Scorpius. Of course I'm sure I'd do the same thing with Albus if something happened to Ginny."

"Harry, they invited me to dinner at the Manor," Hermione whispered.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "What… what did you say?"

"Tha… that I would think about it."

Harry sat down next to Hermione and poured her a cup of tea. He was silent for several moments while he pondered what Hermione had just told him. "He isn't the same guy he was when we were in school."

"I could see that."

"He spent 6 months in Azkaban for his war crimes and then he took up curse breaking and destruction of dark objects. He's been very helpful to me in the past with objects we have discovered. He… um… even apologized for how he treated me growing up."

"His parents will be there," Hermione mumbled. "Scorpius wants us all to meet."

"They've changed as well Hermione. I don't think they believed all that pure blood nonsense after they saw who Voldemort really was, a half-blood with a need for power. They both served their sentences and Lucius had his wand snapped."

Harry took a sip of his tea. "They have all campaigned for the rights of all magical creatures. There is a great amount of prejudice amongst pure bloods still out there and they have tried to set an example."

"Are you telling me I should go?"

Harry sighed. "I'm telling you that he… well if he invited you it's with good intentions."

"How long has Astoria been gone?"

"She died three months ago, but she has been sick for over a year."

Hermione nodded. Still unsure of where she should go with this idea.

"People change Hermione dear. Even you have changed since all of that war business. Your dad and I have changed as well."

"I know mum," Hermione said into her mobile phone as she folded laundry on her sofa. "I'm just so unsure of what to do."

"Hermione, you have your answer because you are still thinking about going. When you and Ronald separated you let him go without this much concern. Send him your otter and accept the invitation. Besides, I always thought you harbored a crush on him especially with the way you railed at home about how awful he was at school. I wouldn't be shocked if he didn't have a crush on you as well."

Her mother was right of course. She had always had a thing for Draco Malfoy and it had been a shameful admission for her in school. All those feelings had come rushing back when she saw him the other night however and she wondered if he felt the same way.

Hermione sighed. "I'll go mom."

 _Draco and Scorpius,_

 _I would be pleased to have dinner and view the library at the Manor whenever you desire. Thank you for the invitation and I hope that Lucius and Narcissa are well._

 _H.G._

Draco stared at the note which was now well creased from him toting it in his pocket and reading it over and over. She was really coming. She was coming to dinner with his family tonight. He snorted. Something would happen to deter her, he was certain. Merlin he hoped not though.

Losing Astoria had been hard on him, but not because he was deeply in love with her or anything. They had an arranged marriage as most purebloods did traditionally and had developed a wonderful friendship. They weren't possessive of each other, but Astoria had been in love with another man when they married, and as loathe as he was to admit it he too had been in love with another woman.

Astoria had known about his attraction to Hermione Granger and she had been the one to tell him that he was in love with the woman. "You hide it because you believe she is unattainable," she had told him one night after they had worked on creating an heir. "Do you imagine her when you are with me Draco?"

"What? Astoria, please. Don't."

"I have to imagine Theo in order to orgasm Draco and my orgasm is not as important as yours. If you have to imagine that I am Hermione so that we can get pregnant and stop this nonsense then so be it!"

Draco had left her bed that night afraid of the consequences from imagining Hermione in Astoria's place. The next night when he had joined her in bed his performance had faltered again until she used a glamour spell to change her appearance. It was the first time he had ever been able to cum when he was with her and it was the only time he had needed to because Scorpius was conceived. He had been celibate since then with only the occasional masturbation to sooth a need when it arose. He had dedicated himself to being the best father he could be and to rebuilding the tarnish of the Malfoy name. He basically worked himself so hard that he was always too tired to even think about sex, let alone want to participate.

When Astoria had gotten sick his dedication became to her and tending to her needs, but now she was gone and Hermione was coming for dinner with his family. He needed a cold shower and he needed it now.

Hermione dressed carefully in a white short sleeve dress that had a series of blue flowers along the waist line. The dress reached her knees and after she put on a pair of nude heels and pulled her hair into a high braided pony tail she was pleased with the overall look. She wanted to look attractive but not desperate. She wanted to show a little skin but not appear trashy. She took a deep breath and checked the time. Malfoy was opening the floo at eight sharp. It was 7:55 now. She paced for a moment before opting to sit down.

When she glanced at the clock next it was 7:59. She grabbed the bouquet of yellow and red roses that she had picked out as a hostess gift and strolled to the floo. Grabbing a pinch of floo power she waited until the clock struck eight and tossed her power in for travel. Draco was waiting for her when she stepped through the floo. "You wore a cloak?" he asked as he took in her presence.

She shrugged. "My dress is white and didn't want to smudge it with floo powder."

He nodded. "Homer," he said to the empty room.

With a loud pop a house elf appeared. "Yes Master Draco?"

"Please take Gra… Hermione's cloak."

"Thank you Homer," She said as she handed the cloak to the elf with a smile.

"Ms. Granger is most welcome."

Draco extended his arm to her. "Shall we… Hermione."

A sudden heaviness developed in the pit of her stomach when he said her name again. "Of course… Draco."

His name rolled off her tongue easily and she smiled when he blushed slightly. "You brought roses?" he said with obvious confusion.

"I'll explain in a moment."

The dining room was done in golds and creams and was an absolutely beautiful room. "Hermione!" Scorpius shouted as he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Scorpius," she said with an obvious delight that made Draco's heart flip.

"Come on then, meet grandmother and grandfather!"

"Lord and Lady Malfoy," Hermione said with a nod.

"Please call me Narcissa, and may I call you Hermione?"

"Of course."

"And you may call me Lucius, Hermione."

"Thank you. I know it's odd and probably a muggle custom but one does not go to a dinner without bringing a dish or a gift. I thought a bouquet of yellow and red roses might be fitting for this evening."

"Oh?" Narcissa said. "And why is that Hermione?"

"They both stand for new relationships. The yellow for friendship and the red for… um…" she glanced at Draco and her mouth went dry. "Romantic," he finished softly.

"What a lovely gesture," Narcissa said waving her wand and making the flowers in the center of the table disappear. "We'll place this arrangement in the center of the table in honor of your presence Hermione. We are most pleased you could come tonight."

She hadn't taken her eyes off Draco and the pit in her stomach was getting larger. "Hermione," he murmured, "your… seat is next to mine."

"Al… alright."

Draco pulled the chair out for her and helped her be seated before taking his own chair. "I didn't know what you liked to eat Hermione so I asked Gypsy and Homer to fix my favorite. Since we like the same ice cream I thought you might like the same food as me," Scorpius said excitedly.

"You like that awful bubble gum sherbet?" Draco asked with his nose turned up.

"Don't judge me Draco. I enjoy odd things sometimes."

"Well then Scorpius darling, what did you ask Gypsy and Homer to prepare?" Narcissa asked with a wide grin.

"Eggplant parmesan, macaroni and cheese, and tiramisu for dessert! Oh and pomegranate lemonade to drink!" Scorpius said delighted by his choices.

"That sounds delicious Scorpius," Lucius said with a smile. "You do have excellent taste in food my boy," he chuckled. "Scorpius is hollow Hermione. We can never seem to fill him up no matter what is served. He is always after something else to put in his belly."

Hermione giggled. "A growing boy for sure," she said winking at Scorpius.

"Do you like what I picked out Hermione?"

"Certainly Scorpius! Tiramisu is my favorite."

Scorpius grinned from ear to ear. "Its father's favorite too. Mum didn't care for it much because she didn't like the coffee flavored cookies."

Draco nodded at his son. "We had it on special occasions when it was just the two of us didn't we Scorp."

Scorpius grinned. "We sure did!"

"Dinner is ready!" a motherly looking house elf dressed in a blue dress of some sort with a blue top hat in place on her head said to the group.

"Gypsy this is my new friend Hermione!" Scorpius said.

"Gypsy is pleased to meet you Ms. Hermione. Scorpius talks a lot about you, yes he does. Tinkle will serves the dessert and you can meet her then."

"Tinkle and I are the same age," Scorpius said with a smile.

Gypsy stood next to the table and clapped her hands. Immediately the goblets filled with a pink colored liquid and their plates stood full of steaming eggplant parmesan and noodles doused in cheese. "Enjoy," Gypsy said before popping out of the room.

"A toast," Lucius said raising his glass in the air. "To new friends, new lives, and wonderful times ahead."

Everyone drank as he ended the toast but the tartness of the lemonade caught Hermione off guard and she began to cough. Draco gently rubbed her back while Scorpius watched with worry. "I'm fine, I'm fine," she croaked out. "Just a little tarter than I was expecting."

The Malfoys laughed and everyone dug into their meal. Hermione noticed that Draco kept touching her and almost always on purpose. He even grabbed her hand beneath the table when the main course was finished and the family awaited their dessert. That pit in her stomach grew larger as she linked her fingers with his and she saw him smile widely when she settled their entwined hands in her lap. "Scorpius, the tiramisu is delicious. You made another excellent choice," Hermione commented.

"Can I show Hermione the library now father?" Scorpius asked while wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Certainly. Hermione, if you don't mind following Scorpius I'll be along in a minute."

Hermione stood and took Scorpius by the hand. "I am pleased to have such a lovely escort," she said placing a quick kiss on Scorpius's cheek and making him blush.

Scorpius stood straight and regal while he moved Hermione's hand down to the crook of his elbow. "My lady," he said firmly before leading her away.

The elder Malfoy's laughed at his antics. "She's lovely Draco," Narcissa said.

"And you are infatuated beyond belief," Lucius said with a smirk. "I can see a younger version of myself gazing at your beautiful mother when I watch the two of you together."

"Mother, father, Hermione is here because Scorpius invited her to dinner with us, not because she has become romantically interested in me suddenly."

"Although she did arrive with these beautiful red roses," Narcissa pointed out. "Of course I guess she could have romantic tendencies towards Scorpius," she said before taking a sip of her drink.

Draco snorted. "Really mother."

"Go show her how Malfoy's treat their intended's son," Lucius said with a smirk.

Scorpius led her around the library showing her different sections of books and indicating his favorites that sat on tables next to comfortable plush chairs. "Mother and I used to read every night and father reads to me now that she has passed."

Hermione could see Draco piled up in a chair with Scorpius in his lap and a book in front of them. "Of course," Scorpius said interrupting her thoughts, "I can read well on my own, but I like for him to read to me."

"You are such a charming young man Scorpius. I'm so glad you invited me to dinner," Hermione said and Scorpius frowned at her.

"Hermione," he said seriously, "please have a seat. I would like to speak to you directly if I may."

"Of course Scorpius," she said trying to hide her giggle at the child's behavior. "What do we need to discuss?"

"I really do like you Hermione, but I hope that you haven't gotten the wrong impression of our relationship."

"Why Scorpius, whatever do you mean?"

"While you are very beautiful and we have many things in common, I am afraid that you are just too old for me Hermione."

Hermione feigned heartbreak. "But Scorpius, we get along so well."

"Yes and if I were older then I would certainly be interested, but there is just too much difference in our ages Hermione."

She frowned at him. "I understand Scorpius. Thank you for letting me down so gently."

"I think you are a grand match for my father. Would you consider him as a replacement for me? You are much closer in age and have much in common."

Hermione smiled. "I like your father very much Scorpius."

"Well that's good to hear," Draco said from the doorway of the library causing Hermione to blush. "I was concerned that I was the only one with feelings between the two of us."

"I'll leave you two to catch up," Scorpius said quietly. "Hermione?"

"Yes Scorpius?"

"My father never really loved my mother."

"Scorpius!" Draco shouted.

"Hush dad, I have a point," he said before turning back to Hermione. "I know she just died, but he has been so lonely for so long. Please don't think you are a rebound relationship or anything."

Hermione nodded at the serious boy. "And you," Scorpius said pointing at his father. "Don't screw this up by acting like an arse!"

Scorpius stood up and left the room. "Good night to you both," he said before closing the door to the library.

"I think we've been set up," Draco said candidly.

"That's why he was asking me all those questions about how we got along in school. He even mentioned that you and Astoria had… had never really been in love when we went for ice cream."

"He is a manipulative little prat, but of course he learned from the best."

Hermione stood up from the sofa and moved the steps that existed between her and Draco. "Would you consider dating someone like me?" she asked, suddenly embarrassed again.

"Would you believe me if I told you that you were all I ever wanted and couldn't have?" Draco said softly.

Hermione watched him for a moment. "You were such a bastard in school. It's hard for me to believe you felt anything but disdain for me Malfoy," she spat at him.

"Back to surnames are we Granger."

"Do you think that all of sudden all will be forgiven? You tortured me for years!"

"And I regretted every moment of it Hermione. Come with me. I'd like to show you something."

She watched him warily, but took his hand and allowed him to lead her through the Manor. He opened a door that was obviously his bedroom and led her to the couch. "Just one minute, please. Stay there for just one minute."

She watched him carefully but sat as he asked and waited. He returned quickly with a brown box. He placed the box in her lap. "Open it," he said.

She removed the lid unsure of what she would find and was surprised that the box was filled with envelopes. "These are letters," she said flipping through them cautiously. "They are all addressed to me?"

The older, more worn envelopes were addressed to her parents' home or her dorm room at Hogwarts. The newer letters were addressed to her current apartment and her office at the ministry. "When we were younger," Draco explained. "I wrote you an apology note every time I hurt you. You'll find a lot of them in that box and I'm sorry that there are so many. The newer ones are letters from our graduation, your promotion at the ministry," he reached into the box and withdrew one dated the year 2000. "And this one is from the day I married Astoria."

She eyed him curiously. "I don't understand. I mean the older letters I get, but the newer ones, what do they say?"

"You can read them if you want, but the gist of them is simple. For every achievement I wrote you a letter about how proud I was of what you had accomplished. The letter from my wedding day is an epistle about how it should have been you, not Astoria. There's another one from the day that Scorpius was both conceived and born about how it should have been you. If I hadn't been raised like I was Hermione," he pushed off the couch and walked away from her shoving his hands into his pants pockets. "If I was not raised with the prejudices that I was I would have wooed you from the beginning of our Hogwarts career. I would have helped you find Longbottom's toad on the express and we would have been fast friends. As we aged I would have asked your father to court you properly and you would have been on my arm at the Yule ball instead of Krum's."

He turned to face her, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "I don't expect you to understand and I sure as bloody hell don't expect you to forgive me Hermione. But Scorpius has given me the chance that I never thought I would have to tell you how I feel about you. I have loved you from the first moment I saw you Hermione and I apologize, for the little amount that its worth, for every tear you ever shed because of me."

Hermione stared at the box of letters in front of her and she could picture how their life could have been if the blood prejudice had not existed. She smiled to herself. "Why can't we start now Draco?"

"Pardon?"

"The life we could have had, it's not past us. We've just gone the long way around to get there. Let's not waste another moment."

He fell to his knees in front of her and took her face in his hands. "I love you Hermione," he whispered.

"And I love you Draco. I always have. That's why I forgave you every time you hurt me when we were younger and it's why I couldn't be with Ron. It was always supposed to be you."

Draco kissed her then passionately with every moment of pent up love he had harbored since they were eleven. "You are perfect," he said against her mouth.

"Of course I am," she replied. "I'm the brightest witch of our age."

"Father!" Scorpius called outside of Draco's bedroom door. "Father! Are you awake? We are supposed to go to the zoo today in London."

Scorpius eased the bedroom door open and thought it was odd to see Hermione's dress and shoes on the floor of his father's bedroom. He glanced at the bed and saw his father tangled up with Hermione in his arms fast asleep.

Scorpius closed the door gently and strolled down the hallway whistling as he walked. "What has got you so happy this morning my dove?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't think I'm going to be an only child for much longer grandmother. Can muggles travel to the wizarding world for weddings?"

Narcissa smirked at Lucius before she turned back to Scorpius. "For Malfoy's there is always a possibility Scorpius."

~FIN~


	23. Chapter 23

Sustained

Rated M: Evil Hermione, AU

"You don't have a choice Draco," Lucius Malfoy said from his miniature putting green in his opulent office. "We have to take on so many pro bono cases each year and this is one that you will defend."

"How in the bloody hell am I supposed to defend a guilty person father?" Draco said crossing his arms over his chest. "She's guilty. Admitted her guilt. The only reason we are having a trial is because of the publicity that goes along with her name."

"I don't care how you defend her son, but you will do it and you will not complain."

"Where's the case file?" Draco said dejectedly.

"It's already in your office son." Lucius putted the golf ball and pumped his fist into the air as he scored a hole in one. "Get to work son. Let me know if you need any help."

Draco strolled down the hallway towards his office. "Luna!" he shouted. "My office now."

"You don't have to shout Draco," Luna Lovegood said walking behind Draco into his office. "Wow," she said glancing around at the boxes that had been piled into the room. "What is all this then?"

"It's a case we are taking on pro bono because father basically said I don't have a bleeding choice."

"What's the case?" Luna said opening a box and removing a file folder.

"Hermione Granger," Draco muttered from his desk.

"You're joking," Luna whispered.

"I wish that I was Luna."

"But… Draco, she confessed. She admitted to being that mad man's lackey and performing all those atrocious tasks. How in the hell are we supposed to defend that?"

"That my dear partner is the question of the hour. I'll order food. I think we are going to be here a while."

 **6 hours later:**

"Hang on a minute," Luna said with her mouth full of teriyaki chicken. "Did we know that she was his daughter?"

"What?"

"Hermione Granger is Tom Riddle's daughter Draco."

"I don't understand. That's not possible."

"Look at the birth certificate Draco. Tom Riddle is listed as the father of Hermione Jean Granger."

"Well isn't that an interesting turn of events then. I think we will need to pay Ms. Granger a visit tomorrow."

"Wonderful. I'm going home then, I'm sure Harry is incredibly angry with me for being here this late."

Draco laughed. "He won't stay mad. That man loves you for some reason that I still can't figure out."

"What's that supposed to mean Draco?"

"It means Luna that you are a right mean bitch to everyone including him but for some reason he smiles and asks for more."

Luna winked at him. "He likes it rough and tough. Night Draco."

 **Azkaban Prison:**

She looked awful. She had lost a considerable amount of weight and her hair was dirty and knotted on top of her head. Her fingernails were broken and the tips of her fingers raw from who knows what actions. Her eyes hadn't changed though. They were still dark and malicious. As they raked up and down Draco's form he visibly shuddered. "You're afraid of me," she said with a smirk.

"Sadly," Draco replied.

"Daddy make you take my case Drakkie?"

"I didn't do it willingly Granger. You're guilty and I don't like to lose."

"So what are we going to do then Drakkie Poo?"

"We are going to get you committed to St. Mungo's for treatment."

"Why? I'm not crazy. I knew exactly what I was doing when I killed those people for Tom."

"How did you meet Tom, Granger?"

"Why?"

"Answer the bloody question."

"No," she smirked. "Not until you tell me why you want to know."

Draco leaned back in his chair. "He's your father. Did you know?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Ted Granger is my father."

"Not your biological one," he said icily.

"So."

"Did you know?"

She rolled her eyes. "You are going to try and get me out of Azkaban because Tom Riddle is my birth father. That makes a great deal of sense Drakkie Poo. Why in the hell does that make a difference?"

"Because in order to please your sadistic father you opted to torture and murder people. You wanted to be a good daddy's girl, right Granger?"

She sat silently for a moment. "Did you read my file Drakkie? Did you read all those awful, nasty things that I did to people?"

She watched him pale. "You only got a portion of the information you know. Like that case in Little Whinging with the Potters. It was basic enough that I killed Lilly and James but left Harry alive, but what the police reports don't tell you is how I tortured them first. I tied Lilly to a radiator and pulled her finger nails out one at a time. Even after she passed out I kept pulling until they were all gone. The floor was a bloody mess and it was so beautiful… Drakkie Poo."

"You feel guilty don't you Granger?"

"Not in the least."

"Then why confess? Why admit to the behavior?"

She sighed. "I just wanted it to be over. And now it can be."

"Because you feel guilty about what you did to please daddy dearest?"

"I don't feel guilty!" she screamed at him. "I'm proud of what I did and why I did it… Drakkie Poo."

"There will be a hearing tomorrow Granger and we'll present this new defense. With any luck you'll be in St. Mungo's before the end of the day."

"And if I don't want to go? If I want to rot in Azkaban?"

"It's not really your choice Granger."

 **Wizengot Court House, England:**

"All rise for the honorable Judge Minerva McGonagall," the bailiff said as the elderly woman made her way up to the bench.

"Be seated," she said brusquely. "We are apparently here to waste my time and the tax payer's dollars with new information in the case of Hermione Granger. Representing the state?"

"Ginevra Weasley your honor and my co-council Percy Weasley."

"Very good. And representing Ms. Granger?"

"Draco Malfoy and co-council Luna Lovegood your honor."

"Alright Mr. Malfoy, you asked us here to waste our time. What do you have to present?"

"Your honor let the record show that I object to your bias in this case. You have obviously made up your mind about the results of the hearing before any information has been presented."

Minerva glared at him and Hermione snickered. "Sustained, Mr. Malfoy. I will listen to your information with impartial judgement. Please present your information."

"Your honor when my co-council and I were presented the case we combed through all information looking for anything to change the outcome for Ms. Granger. What we discovered is that Ms. Granger was coerced into her actions in order to please her father Mr. Tom Riddle who is already in Azkaban for a life sentence related to these crimes."

The courtroom gasped and Hermione laughed out loud. "Order, order!" Minerva shouted. "So you are changing your plea?"

"We are your honor. We are changing the plea of Hermione Jean Granger from guilty to not guilty by reason of insanity and ask that she be remanded to St. Mungo's for treatment until at which time she can stand trial for her actions."

"Ms. Granger?" Minerva asked.

"I still plead guilty Minerva. It doesn't matter who my fucking father is, I killed those people because I wanted to and because it made me feel good. Drakkie Poo here is convinced that I'm crazy and that's why I did it, but that's not the truth."

Draco glared at her. "Your honor," he said keeping his eyes on Hermione. "As you can see Ms. Granger is completely unstable. No sane person would speak about torturing and murdering people in the connotation that she does."

"Your honor," Ginevra Weasley said, "if I may interject. Everyone involved in this case is very aware that Ms. Granger is insane. But she has been found competent to stand trial and accept her punishment. She is not eligible for the death penalty because of this issue. Mr. Malfoy is not presenting any new information to the court."

"Your honor," Draco said, "this information that Ms. Granger was working under the duress of pleasing her father is enough to change the plea and therefore change the outcome. We are not saying that Ms. Granger is not guilty of the crimes she committed, but that she did so in order to please her father and would not have acted on these crimes otherwise."

Hermione began laughing again from her seat next to Draco. "What is so humorous Ms. Granger?" Minerva asked from the bench.

"That Drakkie Poo really thinks my father made a damn difference in my actions. I deserve this Minerva," Hermione stared at the judge with deeply sorrowful eyes. "I deserve to rot in Azkaban for what I have done."

Minerva stared at the woman with pity. "Mr. Malfoy," she finally said, "your client does not wish to change her plea. It is in everyone's best interest to not proceed with a trial, but to allow Ms. Granger to pay her debt to society by living the rest of her life in Azkaban. Does the prosecution agree?"

"Yes your honor," Ginevra said from her seat.

"But your honor…."

"Silence Mr. Malfoy. Do you understand Ms. Granger that you will no longer have the option of a trial if you accept this option?"

"Your honor, may I have a moment with my attorney and his co-council?"

"Certainly Ms. Granger. We'll break for five minutes."

"I only need you Drakkie Poo," Hermione said nodding to Luna.

Draco waved Luna out of the room. "Why won't you let me help you Hermione?"

She looked sorrowful as she stared at him. "Because I deserve the punishment Draco. I deserve what is being sentenced. Stop fighting for me. Stop fighting the end."

Draco drug a hand down his face. "Ii just don't understand. Do you want to go to prison?"

"Yes Draco I do."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's where I belong now. I need you to promise me something though."

"What?"

"Make sure my father stays in Azkaban," she said softly. "Turn over whatever evidence you need to and work with Ginevra and Percy to keep in prison. That way I know that this sacrifice is worth it."

Draco stared at her. "Fine," he said softly.

 **2 weeks later:**

"I can't believe she didn't want your help son. I'm still trying to put this puzzle together," Lucius said from his seat on the golf cart.

"She is something we don't see often father."

"Well that's for damn sure."

"She's an honest criminal father. She committed the crimes and wanted to pay her debt. She's not as crazy as people think she is and it's really sad to think she killed all those people on purpose."

"Why did she do it?"

"Why do most children do anything? She wanted to please her father."

Lucius snorted. "It's why I took the case in the first place father. Because I wanted to make you proud."

Lucius was silent for several minutes. "I'm always proud of you Draco."

"I hope you're proud when I beat you today," Draco said with a smirk.

"You're on son."

~FIN~


	24. Chapter 24

Winter is…

Rate M: SMUT! SMUT!

Winter is cold and bleak and just plain dreary. Hermione stared out of the window of her dorm room and sighed. Hogwarts was beautiful first thing in the morning before everyone had woken and trudged through the snow turning it into gray colored nastiness. She watched her classmates below heave snowballs at each other and listened to their laughter. She should have been one of them, but she just couldn't bring herself to participate.

She had returned to Hogwarts for her final year along with a handful of other war survivors, but it just had not been the same. Of course she didn't expect it to be, but she wanted some semblance of normalcy back in her life. She would be spending Christmas in the castle because her parents were currently at St. Mungo's being treated for the obliviation spell she had used on them to protect them from Voldemort. She shuddered and drug herself away from the window. "Happy bloody Christmas," she muttered.

"Hermione?" came a flighty voice from outside the dorm room door.

She smiled. "Come in Luna, I'm here."

The door to Hermione's private room edged open and the blond girl with radishes for earrings poked her head into the room. "You ok?" Luna asked and Hermione giggled when she noticed the red tinsel Luna had attached to her unique earrings.

"Superb."

"You want to go to a party?"

Hermione frowned. "I'm not really in the mood Luna."

"Come on Hermione. You have got to get out of this room. The marshlight bugs are buzzing everywhere and they are keeping you depressed. We need to get you out of here and let the room air out for a little while so that they will go bother someone else."

Hermione smiled. "I don't see any such creatures Luna."

"It's because they have masked themselves to you. You have allowed them to take up residence in your room and they don't want you to make them leave so they are hiding in the walls. They are very talented hiders Hermione."

Hermione shook her head. "Where is the party Luna?"

"Our tower. It's only 7th and 8th years invited though so everyone is of age. You don't have to worry about being head girl right now."

"Ok Luna. I'll come with you, but if I am not having a good time I plan to leave quickly."

"And head to the library. I can see your plan now. You have to try to have a good time though Hermione. Please?"

"I'll try."

The party was a bust and Hermione quickly found herself in the library in her favorite corner. "I'm headed out dear," Madam Pince said softly.

"I'll lock up Madam Pince, if you don't mind me staying?"

"No Ms. Granger dear. Stay as long as you need. Just make sure the doors are shut tight when you leave. I'll let Mr. Filch know you have my permission to be late."

"Thank you," Hermione said with a nod.

It was several minutes later when she heard the front doors of the library open and close. She assumed it was Madam Pince leaving until a voice called her name. "Granger?" came the hoarse whisper of a male.

"Who's there?" she said grabbing her wand and holding it defensively.

A mop of blond hair stepped around the bookshelf. Draco Malfoy stood before her with his hands in front of him in a show of defense. "You left the party after thirty minutes and I was concerned about you," he said with a shrug.

"And why in the bloody hell would you be concerned about me Malfoy? I'm just a mudblood to you after all."

"Maybe, but I can still be concerned."

She rolled her eyes. "As you can see I am fine. Please leave."

"You don't really want me to, do you Granger?"

"Why wouldn't I Malfoy?"

"Because… you are just as lost as I am. I see it in your eyes every day. You are looking for something real. Something to ground you. Maybe… we could be that for each other."

Hermione shook her head. "What are you playing at? You don't like me remember. You would just as soon see me dead as help me with anything or have you forgotten?"

"What I know Granger is that you have been trying to find the normal in this aftermath just like I have been."

"And how exactly are you proposing that we find this normal Malfoy? I don't expect that anything we were to do together would constitute as normal. Us," she said waving her hand back and forth between the two of them, "being together is not normal."

"But we could make it normal," he said moving closer to her. "We could have this… just between the two of us… to… ground us. Remind us of who we are and just how far we have come in the aftermath of… all of this nonsense."

She stepped towards him, her wand still in her hand. "And what do you propose Malfoy? What kind of relationship are we supposed to have?"

"The one thing that makes us alike Granger. A simple physical need that we can meet in each other."

"And you would want that Malfoy? You would want to have me beneath you? You would want to be inside of me? Hearing me moan your name as I come undone around you? I wouldn't think you would want to touch a mudblood like me, let alone fuck one."

Draco grabbed her hips and pulled her against him. "If I was not Draco Malfoy, pureblooded arse, and you were not Hermione Granger, muggle-born princess we would have already fucked and you know it Granger. There's been enough tension between us since third year that I've fantasized about you and making you moan my name. Can you deny you want the same thing from me?"

Hermione swallowed. "You seem to know a lot about what I want… Malfoy."

"There are not secrets at Hogwarts Granger. I know that you dream about me and that you moan my name in your sleep."

"And I know," she said with a smirk, "that you asked Daphne Greengrass to glamour herself to look like me before you fucked her."

He grinned and several strands of blond hair fell across his forehead. He let go of her hips and slid his hands to the small of her back. Her hands were pressed against the frame of his chest and she could feel a stirring and pressure against her stomach where his crotch was pressed. "Best orgasm of my life, Granger."

"How do you imagine the real thing would be Malfoy?"

He tilted his head to stare at her from a different angle. "I think… you would probably kill me woman. But I'm more than willing to find out."

He didn't give her the chance to speak again. He pressed his mouth against hers and suddenly she was falling into the amazing man that was Draco Malfoy. He lifted her and pushed her back onto the library table where his hands ran over her body. He hadn't worn robes so unbuttoning his shirt was easy and he groaned against her mouth as her delicate hands touched his skin. He pulled her t-shirt over her head and licked his lips at the site of her simple white bra. "So innocent," he said tracing along the upper portion of her breast.

"You wish," she said with a giggle.

"Come on Hermione, play the innocent Gryffindor for me right now," he said with dark lust filled eyes.

"Hmmm, oh Draco please be gentle."

She batted her eyelashes at him and he attacked her. He kissed and sucked and licked his way from her lips to her neck and down to her chest where he pulled the cup of her bra back to reveal a taught pink nipple. He licked it with a long sweep of his tongue before wrapping his mouth around it and sucking gently. "Malfoy," she moaned as she threaded her fingers through his hair. "Merlin that is amazing."

"Draco," he said before he kissed her soundly. "Call me Draco… Hermione."

"Draco," she whispered with a slight smirk and he growled at her. "Next time," she said leaning up to lick the shell of his ear and sucking on his lower lobe. "We'll take longer and really learn each other, but right now if you don't fuck me I'm going to implode."

"As you wish Hermione," Draco said before unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them and her knickers off to puddle on the library floor.

He stepped back to look at her and almost came in his pants. The out lips of her core were glistening with moisture and he was proud that he had both caused and earned that sweetness. Hermione reached for his belt and he helped her slide his pants down and let his erection spring free. "Wow," she said and he smirked.

"Wow indeed."

"Oh Draco," she said innocently, "I'm scared. What if it doesn't fit?"

"Then we'll just have to stretch you to make it fit Hermione."

"You'll put it in slowly? Give me time to adjust?" she feigned innocence again.

"Something tells me we'll fit like a glove, but I'll go as slow as possible Granger."

He took her mouth with his again while he gripped his penis and lined it up with her center. He eased his head into her slick folds and groaned at the amazing heat he felt. Hermione shifted her hips to the end of the table and he stepped forwards a tiny bit until he was primed to enter her fully. "Now," she moaned against his mouth and he snapped his hips forward until he was fully embedded in her.

"Like a fucking glove," he muttered, standing up straight above her.

She leaned back on her elbows atop the library table and groaned at the sight of her dishevelment. One breast was pulled free from her bra and it bounced with each snap of his hips. She began to meet him thrust for thrust and he watched her face contort into versions of pleasure. "Look at you Draco, dirtying yourself with a mudblood," she moaned.

"And what a fabulous specimen she is Hermione," he laughed as he thrust rapidly against her. "Rub yourself Hermione, I'm… not going to last much longer."

Hermione smirked at him. "Gonna blow early like a third year Draco. You have to make sure I am just as pleased as you are… pet."

"Rub your fucking clit Granger!"

The force of his voice created a heightened sense of arousal and Hermione placed a hand between her legs to massage her swollen and sensitive clitoris. She began to buck against him and moaned his name as she came apart beneath him. Sweat dripped from his temples as the contractions of her walls drew him towards his own completion and when he filled her it was truly the most intense orgasm he had ever had. He pumped into her a couple of more times before leaning over her and placing his head on her chest. "Fuck Hermione, that was more amazing than I imagined it to be."

"You didn't last as long as I had hoped," she said but he could hear the laughter in her voice.

"Don't worry witch," he said as he lifted his head to stare at her. "I'll meet your standards next time. Next time you'll be numb from coming before I ever let myself go."

"I'll look forward to it Malfoy."

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship," he said snaking his tongue out to lick her nipple.

"Whatever it takes to keep us grounded Draco."

He pulled himself from her and she cast a couple of spells to clean them up before righting their clothing. "I have my own private room Draco," she said as they exited the library side by side.

"The perks of being head girl."

"I have a large comfortable bed and some interesting underwear that Luna brought me from Romania."

"Why is Lovegood bringing you underwear?"

"She said I was going to need it this year. I think now I understand why."

Draco smirked. "She's who said I should go find you Hermione."

"Have we been set up?"

"Possibly, but I don't mind in the least."

"Me neither," she said before grabbing his tie and pulling him to her for a kiss.

~FIN~


	25. Chapter 25

Lost Time

Rated K: no triggers

The walls were weeping as the rain poured through the window of his cell. He had pressed himself in the furthest corner of the room but he was still getting wet as the water flowed like a water fall through the window and down the stone walls. He wasn't sure any more how long he had been a prisoner here and he didn't really care. He had given up counting the lost time from his punishment. He deserved it, he knew he did and he had gone willingly from his trial to Azkaban. He had joined his father and the other death eaters but unlike them he didn't pretend he didn't deserve to be here.

A crack of lightening lit of the room and he caught site of his left forearm. The dark mark still stood there now as a testament to the ignorance of his youth. He sighed and drug his right hand through his disgusting hair. It had grown long over his time in Azkaban and he knew he looked nothing like the regal young man that had entered the prison. He leaned his head against the stone wall and closed his eyes trying to imagine her. She was the only way he got through most days and he hoped that she was happy. He hoped that she had created an amazing life for herself in his absence.

He pictured her running alongside him next to the black lake at Hogwarts. She was grinning widely and her wild curls trailed behind her as she giggled in delight. He always tried to think of her like this and not the bleeding broken girl that his aunt had tortured on the Manor's floor. He had never tried to define his feelings for her, but he knew if she hadn't been muggle born they… well it didn't do any good to dwell. He was who he was and she was who she was and there was no changing that fact. At least she had come out of the war alive and on the winning side. He could thank Merlin for that at least.

His body became slack as the rain continued to pour through the window and he finally slept with visions of her dancing with him at the Yule ball floating in his head. His dreams were always so much better than reality.

 **2 years later:**

"Malfoy, prisoner number DM754X presented to the Wizengot for the purpose of sentence change," the bailiff said dragging a thin dirty blond haired mad in chains behind him.

"Mr. Malfoy," Kingsley Shacklebot said from his perch above the prisoner stand. "You have been a model prisoner during your years at Azkaban. You have not complained and have always complied with the guards."

Draco could not meet the minister's eyes, but he nodded in understanding. "The aurors at that have visited you at Azkaban seem to think that you no longer deserve to be there Mr. Malfoy. One such auror in fact has argued that you didn't deserve to be there in the first place. What do you say about that Draco?"

Draco snorted. "Granger always did try to see the best in me Minister."

Kingsley leaned forward in his chair. "What would you do if we set you free Mr. Malfoy?"

His breath caught in his lungs and he couldn't speak. He wanted to scream that he wasn't worthy to leave Azkaban no matter what Potter, Weasley, and Granger said, but no words came from his lips. "Draco, you don't think you deserve to be out of Azkaban do you?"

Draco shook his head. "N… no minister. I do not."

"And that is why we are going to release you," Kingsley said. "Let it be known on this day that the Wizengot has released Draco Abraxas Malfoy from his current sentence in Azkaban for the crimes of being a death eater."

The chains fell from Draco's hands and feet and he was escorted to a small room away from the court room. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

The door to the room opened but he didn't turn to face the person who entered. He kept his head down and his arms loose at his sides. He needed a bath, a haircut, and a shave but those could be gotten at The Manor if he opted to go back there. He knew his mother should be in residence because she had been sentenced to house arrest. Maybe she would welcome him back with open arms, she would probably be the only one.

"Draco?"

He jumped at the voice. He had forgotten that someone had entered the room. She was in the room. "Why are you here Granger?" he said stoically.

"I… I've… I've come for you Draco. Come to take you home."

He snorted. "I don't have a home Granger. Do you mean you've come to take me back to the Manor? Is my mother aware that I've been released? I don't want to scare her with my presence."

"No… no Draco. I'm not taking you to the Manor. Your mother had it demolished when her house arrest was over."

"If not the Manor… then…"

"I'm taking you home Draco. Taking you to our home."

She stepped closer to him and pushed his dirty hair away from his face. "I've waited for you. I've fought for you."

"Why?" he croaked out as the tears began to fall.

"Because I love you silly man."

She enveloped him in a hug that he was quick to return as he sobbed into her shoulder. "It's all going to be ok Draco. We are going to be ok."

She had waited for him. It was like a jolt of lightening shot through his body. She in all of her goodness and wonder had waited for him. She had created a home for them. He did not deserve any of this, but he was going to enjoy the dream while it lasted.

 **2 years later:**

"Hermione darling," Jean Granger shouted from the patio out into the yard. "I'm going to lay Scorpius down for a nap. I think you could do with one yourself dear."

Hermione sighed but didn't move from her spot on the blanket. She was going to need help to get up after all being this far into pregnancy yet again. She conjured her patronus and sent it to find Draco. She rubbed her rotund abdomen while she waited and jumped at his sudden pop of apparition next to her. "What's wrong?" he shouted. "Is it time? Are you having contractions? How far apart are they?"

She giggled. "Draco calm down. I just need help off the blanket."

He sighed and reached out to help her up. "I feel much larger this go round," she said wobbling a little before gaining her balance.

"You didn't exactly have time for your muscles to heal Hermione," Draco said holding her hand as they strolled back to the cottage. "I'm still trying to figure out how we did this where they are only going to be 14 months apart."

"Once Lyra is born maybe I can show you how we accomplished this task," she said with a wink.

"And we'll have yet another baby," Draco replied with a chuckle. "Breastfeeding is not birth control as we have no rightly learned."

"Never thought it was," she said saucily.

"Minx."

Draco stood on the patio and watched his very pregnant wife waddle into the house. He ran his left hand through his hair that he kept longer now and didn't slick back. He glimpsed the edge of his dark mark in his peripheral vision and he frowned. "Draco?" Hermione called stepping back out onto the patio. "Everything alright?"

He nodded, but she knew what he was thinking. She grabbed his left hand and flipped his arm to face upward before pushing his sleeve up to reveal the dark mark. "This," she said running her fingers along the disgusting tattoo, "does not define you. It never did."

She planted a kiss on the ugly skull and smiled at him. "What did I do to deserve you?" he whispered.

"You don't deserve me Draco," she said with a grin. "But you make me happy."

He kissed her softly and she pulled away from him to yawn. "I'm ready for a nap too," she said rubbing her eyes.

"Then let's lay down Mrs. Malfoy and have pleasant dreams of the reformed death eater who ended up lucky enough to win the heart of the woman he loves."

"Such a sappy tale," Hermione said with a chuckle before leading him back into the house.

~FIN~


	26. Chapter 26

Victim

Rated M: Triggers Violence, Sexual situations

The dungeon was dark and cold. She was a huddled mass in the corner of her cell with only a simple blanket and the rags that had been her school uniform for clothes. She wasn't sure how long she had been here, but it had been a long time. She shivered as something crawled across her stockinged foot and kicked it away. It was too small to be a rat and for that she was grateful. She could deal much better with roaches and spiders than she could rodents.

She heard a door open and slam shut from up the hallway that lead to her cell. She wondered which one it would be tonight. "Granger," Fenrir growled from outside the door. "Thought you would want to know that your red headed friend is dead. The girl one. The only girl."

She didn't reply. "There's something else," he growled again and waited for a reply before he spoke again. When he didn't get one he chuckled. "They've decided your punishment for stealing your magic."

She snorted in the darkness but didn't speak. "Oh I know you didn't steal anything Granger, but that doesn't matter. They know it too but they don't care."

He stood silently again waiting to see if she would speak. "Don't you want to know what your punishment is Granger? All you have to do is ask."

He growled when she didn't answer. "They aren't going to kill you. He knows that's what you want. They aren't going to give you to me either because he knows I would end up treating you too well or as well as a werewolf can treat a woman."

She snorted again. "Oh pet I think you would much rather be my play thing than be the victim they plan on making you."

She didn't make another sound and he growled again. "Good luck Granger," he whispered.

It was only a few moments in time later that her cell door was flung open and two masked death eaters drug her from her corner. Stunning her, they levitated her to the front drawing room where all the other death eaters were convened. "Ahh," came a hissing voice from within the crowd. "Msss. Granger, ssso good of you to join usss."

The light in the room was dim but she still had to squint against it. Being in the dark for however long had limited her vision. The masked death eaters parted and allowed her to be levitated into the center of their circle. Voldemort was at the head of the circle, stood upon a raised dias with an unmasked Lucius Malfoy at his side and a evilly grinning Bellatrix Lestrange. "Msss. Granger," Voldemort hissed, "I'm sssure you have been on pinsss and needlesss wondering what I had planned for you. _Finite incantatem_ ," he muttered and she was dropped to the floor in the middle of the death eater horde. "Bring in the traitor," he hissed.

A blond headed, bloody body was dropped next to her and she reached out and took Draco's hand. "Ah, how sssweet," Voldemort hissed. "Even asss they face death they sssupport each other. How doesss it feel to bed a mudblood Draco? Do you feel dirty after? Do you need to wasssh? Maybe I ssshould have a go at her and sssee for myssself."

Hermione felt Draco squeeze her hand and almost chuckled at Bellatrix's strangled sound. "Do not worry yourssself Bella love," he hissed. "I would never ssstoop ssso low asss the traitor hasss to fuck the mudblood."

Hermione dared to glance at Draco and wanted desperately to hold him in her arms. She wanted to tell them that at least they would die together and join their friends on the other side soon. But then she remembered what Fenrir had said outside her cell. Death was too easy and would not be granted to her. Would her punishment be to watch Draco die and then rot in a cell down stairs in the dungeons?

"Your brain isss running away from you mudblood," Voldemort hissed. "You cannot imagine what I have planned for the two of you."

Voldemort conjured a vision above the heads of the death eaters which resembled a muggle movie screen. "In the daysss of wizarding glory, before mudbloodsss sssullied our ranksss, they had a proper place asss ssslavesss."

The vision revealed scenes that when Hermione looked closely she had to stifle a laugh. Voldemort's historic visions were obviously a muggle television show because she recognized several of the actors. The vision showed a man who was referenced as a body slave involved in a sexual act with his master. "Thessse two are to be usssed asss ssslavesss to the mossst basssic desssiresss in the houssse of Voldemort."

Laughter and squeals of delight filled the room. "But none of my followersss will have a turn until I am done," he hissed at the group. "Mipsssy," Voldemort yelled for a house elf. "Take them to my quartersss and have them ready in one hoursss time."

"My lord?" Bellatrix squeaked.

"I only intend to watch love," he hissed at her. "Unlesss it getsss interesssting. I need to underssstand what ssshe hasss that made Draco leave my ranksss."

"Yes my lord," Bellatrix responded with a smile.

When Voldemort swept into his quarters some time later he was pleased to see both Hermione and Draco clean and dressed. "It looksss like the mood needsss to be ssset," he hissed stepping towards Hermione and wrapping one of her curls around his finger. "Tell me Hermione, what makesss you wet? Isss it hisss looksss? How he ssspeaksss to you? What makesss you perform?"

Hermione pulled back from his grasp. "Not being watched by a sadistic madman," she spat at him.

He chuckled. "Oh but you'll learn to enjoy having me watch you, or you'll be thrown to the death eaters as a whole."

"Who are you?" Draco said suddenly.

"Whatever do you mean Draco? I'm your lord, your ruler, or I was until the smell of this one's cunt drew you away from me."

"You aren't hissing," Hermione said wide eyed.

Voldemort chuckled. "Isn't that interesting?"

"Who are you?" Draco repeated.

Voldemort chuckled again. "Who would you like me to be Draco?"

"Our saving grace," he said softly, before glancing at Hermione who was rather confused.

"Your wish is my command," Voldemort said with a wave of his wand.

Before them no longer stood Lord Voldemort but Ginny Weasley. "Ginny!" Hermione squealed as she leapt at the red headed girl. "What in the bloody hell is going on? Greyback said you were dead!"

"Obviously not."

"Is he dead?" Draco said seriously.

"As a doornail," Ginny replied.

"Somebody tell me what in the hell is going on here!" Hermione shouted.

"Later love, we have to get out of here," Draco said pulling her into a tight hug.

"The order is downstairs already Draco. They've arrested the death eaters that haven't turned and were in the process of freeing the prisoners when I came up here."

"My parents?"

"Safe. Your aunt… she put up quite a fight."

"Dead?"

"Yes, mum took care of her."

Hermione held Draco's hand and followed him and Ginny downstairs from Voldemort's quarters to the foyer where the order was gathered together. "It's done," Harry yelled before wrapping Hermione in a hug. "Now we can move on with our lives."

Draco held her close and they were both enveloped in a hug by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. "We can be together now," Draco whispered against her ear. "Without consequences."

"Such a beautiful dream," Hermione said into the darkness as the happy vision disappeared. "If only it could be true Draco."

"It will be one day Hermione," his voice carried through the hole in the dungeon wall. "Even if it's after we have left this life."

"That can't come soon enough."

"I know my love."

~FIN~


	27. Chapter 27

Backdoor

Rated T: Fluffy

"I don't know how you stand living so close to all these people," Harry said carrying a box filled with books into Hermione's flat. "Good Lord you can see right out your backdoor into the other chaps yard Mia!"

"Shut up Harry," Hermione said with a laugh. "I'm happy with my little place and it doesn't bother me living so close. I'll just keep the curtains closed."

"I still don't understand why you couldn't stay in Godric's Hollow with me. There is plenty of room in my flat."

"Harry I need my own space! You didn't expect me to live with you forever did you? Mum and dad already thought we were crazy for living together to start with because we've never gotten along the best."

"But we proved them wrong! I just don't like it Mia."

"Stop being the over protective big brother already and help me move these boxes."

"Fine, but I'm not happy."

"You've made that abundantly clear."

It was well after ten o'clock at night and Hermione was still emptying boxes. She stood from her stooped position and stretched before yawning loudly. "I'll never finish this tonight," she said to the box filled room.

She strolled to her tiny kitchen and used the hot plate to start a kettle of water. She busied herself in the kitchen gathering up sugar and cream to make the perfect cup of tea. She glanced out the kitchen window into her tiny green space and noted that indeed she could clearly see her back neighbor. He was a thin fellow with a crazy mop of blond hair on top of his head and a pair of dark rimmed glasses perched precariously on his nose. He was holding a book while he performed the same task as she in the kitchen. She recognized the cover as a fiction tale about the apocalypse and zombies that she hadn't read yet.

The whistle of the kettle drew her attention away from the window and she yawned again as she fixed her cup of tea. She glanced out the window as she poured the water and noted that her neighbor was now leaning against the counter with his book in one hand and his cup of tea in the other. She twisted her lips into a smirk and thought briefly about being bold and taking the handful of steps across the green space to tap on the stranger's window. "Hermione, really! Harry would kill you if he thought you were meeting a strange man in the middle of the night."

She finished fixing her cup of tea and turned out the light to the kitchen before she wandered back to her boxes. "Bloody hell, I'll finish this tomorrow," she said and turned the lights off before heading to bed.

She dug through one of her book boxes and found the book her neighbor was reading. Placing it on her bedside table she snuggled beneath her cover and was promptly asleep.

Her phone buzzed the next morning at just after six and she jumped in the shower before getting back started on unpacking her boxes. She noticed her backdoor neighbor wasn't home for the majority of the day and was strangely anxious for him to arrive back from wherever he had gone.

Her days in the new flat were spent either working on her novels or unpacking and decorating. Her nights were often spent reading and catching glimpses of her back door neighbor. He was alone most of the time just like she was and more than once she had thought about walking over to introduce herself, but she didn't have the courage.

It was a summer morning that she finally got to introduce herself, but not by walking across the backyard. She had been browsing a table of homemade jams and jellies at the farmers market when she saw a flash of blond out of the corner of her eye. She glanced up to meet a piercing blue eyed gaze framed by dark rimmed glasses. "Would you mind handing me that jar of pepper jelly?" he asked and she smiled.

"Of course," she said with a nod.

"This is going to make me sound like a nutter, but I feel like I should know you. We haven't met have we?"

She shook her head. "Not formally no."

He stuck his hand out to her. "Draco, Draco Malfoy. Crazy parents have an obsession with stars. I've a sister name Lyra."

She grinned at him. "Hermione Black, my mum was going through a Shakespeare phase when she named me. My brother just simply got named Harry."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione. What did you mean by we haven't formally met?"

"You'll think I'm a nutter, but I see you every day almost. You live across the back from my flat. I literally can see you from my kitchen window and back door."

His eyes lit up. "You're reading the same book as me!"

"Yes, I am. Does that mean you can see me as well then?"

He nodded. "But only when the kitchen light is on. I've not made it a habit or anything, watching you I mean."

"Well it's a daily ritual for me, watching you that is," she said blushing at her admission. "I've thought about marching over with a cup of tea to discuss the book but I wasn't sure how you would take my intrusion."

"How about dinner tonight?"

"What?"

"You march over with your cuppa around eight and I'll have dinner ready. We can talk about the book and whatever else strikes your fancy."

"As long as you understand that any funny business and my brother will hear about it. He's quite protective you know."

"Isn't that what big brothers are for?"

"I suppose," she nodded in agreement. "What shall I bring?"

"Tea would be lovely."

"Then I'll be by with a kettle about eight."

"I look forward to it… Hermione."

"See you then… Draco."

Hermione watched him stroll away with the jar of pepper jelly left forgotten on the table. "What was that about?" Harry asked walking up behind her.

"I've either met my murderer or my husband. I'll let you know tomorrow one way or the other."

Harry shook his head. "Neither suggestion is pleasant Mia."

She chuckled. "It's good to know that you equate death with marriage."

"It's one and the same in my rule book love. Come on then. I'd like to spend some time with you alive and learning more about this bloke before I plan his murder for messing with my baby sister."

Hermione laughed again and linked arms with Harry. "We'll see what you're planning in a year when I marry that man."

Harry rolled his eyes but grinned at her none the less.

~FIN~


	28. Chapter 28

Dedicated

Rated T: Fluff

Draco Malfoy sat quietly behind the table and Flourish and Botts. Mr. Flourish nodded at him as he got ready to open the doors to the shop to let in the long line of people waiting for Draco to autograph his book. "Ready Mr. Malfoy?"

"As I'll ever be," was Draco's response.

The crowd was much larger than he had ever imagined it to be and he was pleased. He signed autographs and listened to different fans tell him about how his book had opened their eyes or changed their lives. "Mr. Malfoy?"

He glanced up at the young woman in front of him. "Who should I make it out to?" he asked.

He red curls bobbed slightly as she grinned at him. "Rose Weasley, but if you don't mind I have a question for you Mr. Malfoy."

"Weasley aye? I'm sure I knew your father in school. Which one is it then?"

"Ronald Weasley. My mother is Hermione Granger Weasley."

"Aye then, I knew them both well. I read recently that your father had passed away. Tell your mum I'm sorry for her loss and for yours as well Ms. Weasley."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. But about my question?"

"Yes Ms. Weasley, I'll try to answer it for you."

"I have to be honest that I haven't read your book. I couldn't get past the dedication."

"Well that is rather sad Ms. Weasley. I've been told it's an excellent book about the feelings of a young boy who took the dark mark of Lord Voldemort in order to protect his family."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure it's well written otherwise you would not have published it Mr. Malfoy. But the dedication you see, it has me intrigued."

"What about it intrigues you Ms. Weasley?"

"Well, you dedicated the novel to those you loved the most," she flipped the front cover of the book in her hands open and read the paragraph there:

 _I dedicate this written work to those I love the most. My parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy who tried to protect me from the life of a death eater. My late wife Astoria who married me and tolerated me far more than she should have. My wonderful son Scorpius who is the light of my life. And HG who will always remain my true love and who saw well in me when no one else did._

Rose Weasley stared at him with her large hazel colored eyes. "I'm in school with Scorpius as I'm sure you know. This year has been particularly trying, but we are surviving."  
"Is there a point to this Ms. Weasley?"

"He was unsure as to who HG was Mr. Malfoy. Your true love? One would think that your son would know who your true love was, especially if it wasn't his mother."

Draco smiled at the girl. "Somethings are better left unsaid Ms. Weasley."

Rose nodded. "Right, well I'm holding up the line Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for signing the book and I promise to read it now."

"You're welcome Rose, but you never did ask your question."

"I didn't have to Mr. Malfoy, I saw the answer in your eyes."

Draco startled at that comment, but smiled softly at her. "Give your mother my best Ms. Weasley."

"I'll be pleased too Mr. Malfoy. Or you could do it, if you wanted. I can find a reason to keep her in Diagon Alley until your book signing is over. We can meet you at the tea shop say around four?"

Rose didn't give him a chance to answer, but left him staring after her.

It was now five minutes till four and Draco had finished his book signing thirty minutes ago. He stood on the sidewalk just away from the tea shop that Rose had mentioned. He wanted to see her, just a glimpse. He had seen her every year on the platform as they dropped the kids off for the express, but Scorpius and Rose only had one more year and he wouldn't have that opportunity again.

He knew Ron had passed away. He had contracted a rare form of dragon pox and she had been with him until his last breath. He wouldn't really stay. He would just glimpse her through the window of the shop. If he stayed it would look like a betrayal from both him and she and he couldn't let her name be tainted. She was so pure and he would not see her dirtied.

He knew his thoughts were insane. After all he was the one that tormented her for years in school and called her a mudblood. He had never meant any of those words, but he had a character to play. Just a glimpse of her through the window of the tea shop and then he would leave. A glimpse was all he needed.

"Mr. Malfoy?" a voice said from behind him.

His heart leapt into his throat. "Hello Ms. Weasley," he said turning to face the red headed young woman.

She stood next to her. Her brown curls tamer than when they were children, but her eyes were the same. The deep hazel color that he could feel himself falling into as she smiled at him. "Draco," she said softly, "it is so good to see you. It's been to many years."

She wrapped her arms around his neck in a gentle embrace. She was radiant. "Hermione," he breathed. "You look amazing."

"Oh tosh, I look old and gray Draco. But you? You are as handsome as ever. He always had the dreamiest eyes Rosie."

Draco blushed slightly. "And you always had the wildest hair," he said with a smirk. "It's interesting to see that it has become more controlled with age, but I don't believe I see a bit of gray in it now. As far as old, Hermione dear you are lovely. As lovely as you ever were."

Hermione smiled at him and Rose was beaming. "Well shall we have tea you two? Or would you rather stand on the side walk and give each other odd compliments?"

"Allow me," Draco said, pulling the door to the tea shop open and ushering the women inside.

"Ah! Mrs. Weasley and Rose, it is so good to see you," a robust woman said from behind the counter. "Just the normal service then?"

"Yes Mary, but for three please Mr. Malfoy will be joining us today."

The warm woman grinned at him and clasped a hand to her chest. "Mr. Malfoy indeed. Your book was wonderful darling. It had me crying and laughing. The dedication to your parents is something you don't really see these days. Well expect for young Rose here and her brother Hugo. And of course your young man Scorpius. He's a keep, right Rose?"

Rose blushed. "I need a stop at the restroom. I'll join you in a tick mum."

Draco pulled out the chair for Hermione and helped her be seated before having a seat next to her. "I'm sorry about Weasley," he said in earnest.

"Thank you," she said softly. "It was a hard year and in the end I was ready for him to go. It made it easier in a way. I'm sorry about Astoria, I know it's probably too little too late."

"No, thank you Hermione."

"Rose speaks fondly of Scorpius. He and Ron were getting along well too. There was mention of having dinner together one night but then Ron got sick and things just didn't go according to plan."

"I think dinner would be a lovely idea. You tell me a place and time and I'll be there."

Hermione chuckled. "Ever the charmer Draco."

"If only I had been charming," he said softly.

She shook her head. "Don't think on that Draco. We have both led wonderful lives and have beautiful children to show for those lives. Things wouldn't have been as they are if you had been a charming young Mr. Malfoy."

Draco frowned at her. "You are right of course Hermione. Ever the know-it-all," he said in a kind voice with no malice at all.

"I enjoyed your book. I knew the details of course, but it was so different to read things from your perspective. I didn't realize the struggle you went through and the punishments you and your parents dealt with in order to protect us that night."

Draco nodded but didn't speak.

Hermione leaned over and tucked her hand in his beneath the table. "Is it me in the dedication?" she whispered.

He took a deep breath and glanced up at her with sadness in his eyes. He pulled her hand up and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "I knew from the moment that I met you trying to find Longbottom's toad on the Express that you were special. I told my father how amazing you were and he cautioned me to never get close because you stood for everything we fought against. But you were perfect. You were amazing. You are still amazing Hermione. If things had been different… if we had been different people or lived in a different time…"

Hermione squeezed his hand. "Hindsight is always 20/20 Draco."

Rose came skipping to the table then and sat down unaware of what had transpired between the adults. "Rosie?"

"Yes mum?"

"When we get home why don't you seen Scorpius an owl and invite him over for dinner." Hermione glanced back at Draco. "Say tomorrow night around seven?"

Rose smiled. "Of course mum. Mr. Malfoy would it be prudent to assume you will be in attendance as well?"

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand beneath the table. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Hermione smiled at Draco and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Tomorrow night then," she said pushing back from the table. "I'll see you at home Rosie?"

"Yes mum. I have something more to discuss with Mr. Malfoy."

Draco started at that statement. "You keep surprising me Ms. Weasley."

"And you keep eye fucking my mother, Mr. Malfoy."

"Beg pardon?"

"If you would like to date her you have my permission, but you'll need to speak to my brother Hugo as well. And you will do right by here," she said pointing a finger at him. "None of this walk of shame business. I'll not have her name sullied by the likes of you Mr. Malfoy."

Draco eyed Rose for a moment. "Of course Ms. Weasley," he said finally. "I would never dream of besmirching your mother's good name."

"And you'll dote on her? Treat her like the lady she deserves to be?"

"Of course Ms. Weasley. She will be cherished in the most appealing manner possible."

"Right then. I'm not sending an owl to Scorpius, but I expect the two of you to be at our home at 6:55 pm and not a minute later. Bring elf wine and flowers Mr. Malfoy. Gerbera daisies are her favorite."

Draco nodded. "Anything else Ms. Weasley?"

She grinned at him. "I don't believe so Mr. Malfoy, but tell me, if you were to develop a relationship with my mother would it be odd for both her and me to become Malfoy's? Scorpius and I have serious plans for our futures, but I'm sure he hasn't told you anything."

"Odd… well… yes possibly, but it wouldn't be anything we couldn't handle."

"Wonderful, see you tomorrow Mr. Malfoy."

"Tomorrow then Ms. Weasley."

Draco smiled at the retreating back of the young woman. He paid for their tea service and left the tea shop feeling lighter than he had in his entire life and even if nothing worked out with Hermione at least she was giving him a chance.

~FIN~


	29. Chapter 29

Peaceful

Rated M: language, fluff

"Hermione where in the bloody hell are you woman?" Draco muttered to himself.

She was never late, especially for their weekly dinner, but here he was standing outside the restaurant in the bloody cold waiting on her. "She stood you up mate?" the valet said from his little booth.

"Not likely," Draco snorted. "Somethings wrong. She would have called."

"Have you called her?"

Draco snorted again. "I'm a bloody idiot."

He grabbed his mobile from his coat pocket and hit her number. The phone rang twice before she answered. "Where in the blood hell are you Draco? You're twenty minutes late!"

"I'm standing in the cold in front of the fucking restaurant Granger. Where in the bloody hell are you?"

"Think Draco. Where were we meeting tonight?"

Draco opened his mouth to retort but snapped it quickly shut. "Fuck, I'll be there in ten minutes."

Hermione giggled into the phone. "Want me to bring the car around Mr. Malfoy?" The valet asked.

"Heard that did you?"

"Not a word."

"Bring the bloody car around Andrew."

A heft tip later Draco was parking in front of Hermione's flat and sprinting up the stairs. She met him at the door dressed in a grey sweater dress and black tights. "You forgot!"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I forgot. I'm sorry. Work has been nuts and… I forgot, but not that we were meeting. I just forgot where the meeting was taking place. Forgive me?"

Hermione shook her head and pulled him into her flat. Kissing him chastely on the cheek she grinned. "You're forgiven. Now come on, we have a tree to decorate."

A little over an hour later Draco was kicked back on Hermione's couch with a cup of egg nog. Hermione was settled in next to him sipping her own glass and watching the lights of the Christmas tree twinkle in front of them. "This is so peaceful," she murmured. "I'm glad we opted to do this instead of going out to dinner."

Draco draped an arm over her shoulders. "That's me as well," he said nuzzling her hair with his nose. "But you remember why we stopped meeting at each other's flats, don't you?"

Hermione snuggled into him. "Because we always ended up in bed. You don't think we can control ourselves this evening Draco?"

Draco sighed. "Considering that I want nothing more than to strip you bare and have my way with you right now, no I don't think I can control myself."

He removed his arm from her shoulders and stood up quickly from the couch. "I need to go."

"Draco?"

He glanced at her. "Hermione. I can't do this. I can't be here with you and pretend like I don't want more."

"Draco, we agree…"

"Fuck what we agreed!" he yelled. "We sit here and pretend like we don't feel something for each other because we don't think being together is right. Because of what our friends and family will think! Well fuck it Hermione I can't do this anymore!"

Hermione was tearing up and her voice cracked when she spoke. "Draco don't do this," she whispered. "We have been making this work. For months now we have been making this work. Please don't walk away."

"Have we been making it work? I'm miserable and I want more. I want you, Hermione. I want to be with you, to marry you, to have a family with you! I want more than just a chaste kiss on the cheek and my fantasies about what our future could be! Can you tell me you feel any different?"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "Draco… I… I want to make everyone happy. You and I together make everyone… miserable."

Draco shook his head. "That's why I can't do this anymore Hermione. It's not about us being happy. It's bloody well about everyone else."

He put his hands on his hips and stared at her. "I am in love with you Hermione Granger. I have been in love with you since the day I met you and it has taken ten years for me to be honest with myself. Those times that I made love to you, that's what it was making love. Not fucking around, not fornicating, but making love and if you could see past worrying about what everyone thinks we could have so much more than… this shell of a relationship."

Hermione was freely crying now, but she hadn't moved from her spot near the couch. "I'm pouring my bleeding heart out here woman! Don't you have anything to say?"

She stood there, unable to speak and watched him with tear filled eyes. "Fuck it," he muttered and grabbed his jacket before storming out of her flat and out of her life.

Hermione stood fixed next to her sofa and openly sobbed. She didn't notice the red headed woman slip silently into the flat and jumped when she spoke. "You are such a bitch sometimes," the red head muttered. "He loves you Hermione. Why are you so concerned about what others think?"

"It's not just 'others' Ginny. It's Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna… you! You guys are my family! What about my parents? What would they think if I suddenly married some billionaire playboy? Draco doesn't have the best reputation when it comes to women. I mean look at us now, we've been in this pseudo-relationship for years and when he isn't with me he's with some model or actress. That's who he is supposed to be with, not plain Hermione Granger."

"Will you get over yourself?" Ginny shouted at her. "The man loves you and you love him! You loved him before you knew anything about him and you love him for the person he is, not for what he can do for you or for how much money he has… bloody hell Hermione wake up!"

"How do you know Ginny? How do you know that I'm not just using him?"

Ginny chuckled. "Using him Hermione? Really? I'm not Harry or Ron or Neville. I see through your masquerade. Don't be an idiot. Go to him and beg him to forgive you for being such an ignorant twat."

Ginny left the flat and slammed the door behind her. Hermione stood rooted to her spot for another minute staring around her tiny flat. Every photo was of her and Draco from various events, but her favorites were of them just chilled out at the beach or skiing. She did love him. She knew she did, but she had never been able to admit it to herself for fear of being rejected. "Hermione you idiot, what the hell are you doing still standing here?"

She grabbed her keys, phone and jacket and sprinted down the steps. She stopped short when she saw him leaning against the trunk of his car with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. She walked slowly to him. "Draco," she said leaning next to him against the trunk. "I'm an idiot."

"Tell me something I don't know Hermione."

"Alright," she took a deep breath. "Do you remember when we were five and I met you at that park with your nanny? I couldn't understand why your mum was so much older than mine, but you explained that you had two mums, one that had you and one that took care of you and I just took it as truth. We pretended to get married that day and played house in the castle. You told me I would always be Mrs. Malfoy and that one day we would get married for real."

He snorted. "I didn't know what a Malfoy was, but I liked you and wanted to play with you every day."

He snorted again. "The first time I realized what being a Malfoy meant was your 12th birthday. I showed up at your party in a church dress with my stupid little homemade framed photo of us from the park and I felt so out of place. All the other girls were dressed in cocktail dresses and you were in a suit and tie. Your mum frowned at me and told my mother I was supposed to be in semi-formal attire. I cried because I thought I was going to have to leave, but you grabbed my hand and pulled me into the ball room with the other kids and told your mother to shove off."

"I thought she was going to kill me," he said with a chuckle. "But she realized that day that I was serious about you."

She smiled at him and nudged him with her elbow. "Then you invited me to be your date to the governor's ball when we were sixteen and your mother was so distraught that I wouldn't be dressed appropriately. My parents couldn't afford to purchase a dress and all the things that went with it so you and Pansy Parkinson took me out and turned me into a princess for the evening. Your mother was shocked, but I remember your father laughing and telling her that the ugly duckling had become a swan."

"You were beautiful that night, but I've always thought you were beautiful Hermione in whatever state of dress."

"I've always thought that I wasn't good enough to be your friend let alone anything more than that Draco."

"I've never made you feel that way."

"No, you haven't. You've always made me feel loved and cherished and I am an idiot for letting others get in the way of those feelings."

Hermione watched him for a moment before she made a rash decision. She stood in front of him and got down on one knee on the cold ground. "Hermione, get up. What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing?"

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy…"

"Get up Hermione," he said menacingly.

"Hush, you are interrupting me. Now, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, I have loved you since our first wedding when we were five. Would you do me the honor now of spending the rest of your life with me? Technically we're already married, but we just need to make it official."

He grinned at her and pulled her up from the ground. "Do you mean it Hermione? Do you really mean it?"

She teared up at the uncertainty in his voice. "I want to marry you Draco. I want to have your children. I want a happily ever after with you and only you. It's only ever been you," she whispered.

"Only?"

"Only."

He smirked. "Would you believe me if I told you it had only ever been you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't lie Draco."

"I'm not," he said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "It's only ever been you."

She eyed him cautiously. "But you've always seemed so sure of yourself. You've always been… capable."

He smirked. "You can learn a lot from the internet love."

She kissed him then. It started off soft and gentle and slowly built into a raging heat that had them both panting when they pulled away. "What will your mother say?" Hermione whispered against his neck.

"About bloody time," he murmured.

"What?"

He fiddled with his jacket pocket for a minute before pulling out a small black box. He flipped the lid open to reveal a diamond and sapphire ring. "I bought this years ago and have carried it with me every day waiting for the perfect opportunity to ask you to marry me Hermione."

"What?"

"I asked your parents for their blessing a decade ago and my mother helped me pick out the ring. Everyone knew except you. It's crazy, I know, but I had to let you come around to how you felt on your own. I just didn't realize it was going to take this long. I thought for sure the first time we made love that would be the perfect opportunity, but I woke up the next morning and you were gone."

"I was terrified," she admitted. "I was so worried that I had ruined what we had with my feelings and then it happened again and again and I knew it had to stop before I couldn't turn back. I couldn't live without you, but I didn't think I could live with you either."

"We need to have better communication love. We can't go through marriage like this at all."

"Agreed," she said kissing him again.

This time Draco knelt on the cold ground in front of her. "Marry me Hermione?"

"Always," she said extending her left hand to him.

"Now it's bloody cold out here. Let's go upstairs and warm up."

"I've the perfect way," she said taking his hand.

Ginny Potter stood in the doorway of her flat and grinned as the love birds made their way down the hall. "What is that I see on your left hand there Hermione? It's about bloody time."

"Shut it Ginny," Hermione said hugging the woman's neck.

"Thanks for the advice red," Draco said hugging her as well.

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "You gave him advice?"

"I told him to walk out on you and see what happened. It worked didn't it."

"I hate you Ginny."

"Feelings mutual Hermione. Now go make a baby, but don't be too loud about it, I just now got James back to sleep after your earlier shouting match."

Hermione blushed and Draco winked at Ginny. "I'll do my best to make a baby," Draco said with a smirk. "No promises though, it might take a little more practice."

~FIN~


	30. Chapter 30

Charismatic

Rated M: Language

Charming, charismatic, handsome, and brilliant were all words he was used to hearing. Everyone loved him, looked up to him, and in some cases worshiped him. Everyone except her. Didn't she realize he was the king of this school. Didn't she realize that she was supposed to be panting after him like every other girl. "You think she's a dike?" he asked his best friend Blaise.

"What?"

"Granger, you think she's a dike?"

Blaise leaned back against the bleachers and eyed the girl they were speaking about. "No Draco I don't think she's a lesbian. I think she's smart."

"What?" Draco huffed at him. "We know she's smart, she's always got her nose in a book, but that doesn't explain why she isn't attracted to me. Now if she was batting for the other team, that would explain it, right?"

"Granger is not a lesbian Draco. She's just too smart to be interested in you."

Draco glared at him. "Why do you have to smart to not be interested in me?"

"Everyone wants you Draco. Between money, looks, and charm you have everything a girl can dream of, but Granger is not a girl. She's… a woman. She's smart, funny, and fit. She is the whole package and she is too smart to get involved with the likes of you who will just fuck her and leave her."

Blaise stood up from his seat and watched the girls on the field for a minute. "If you're smart Draco, you'll leave her alone."

"Nobody ever said I was smart Blaise."

"Nope, I'd call you a dumbass in a minute."

"And that's why you're my best friend."

"I've got to jet, I'll catch you later. Leave Granger alone Draco. I'm pretty sure she bites."

"Yeah, see you later mate."

Draco stood from the bleachers and stretched. He winked at a group of freshmen girls who were gathered at the base of the bleachers. He could have anyone of them for the asking, but he wasn't interested. His thoughts were on Granger. He glanced at his watch. He had half an hour before he was to tutor his new student in chemistry so he better get the lab ready. With one final glance out to the field he sprinted down the steps and made his way to the chemisty lab.

"Well this is just great," he heard a female voice mutter from the door to the lab and his heart flip flopped in his chest. "Please tell me that you are getting tutored as well Malfoy and that you are not the one tutoring me?"

"Can't help you there Granger. I've the highest grades and the best grasp of the knowledge learned in this classroom. Of course if you don't want help you can leave. I get paid whether you stay or not."

"You don't need the money Malfoy."

"Nope, but I do need the volunteer hours. This just so happens to be paid volunteer work and I enjoy doing it."

"Bloody hell let's get this over with already."

She plopped her books down on the counter of the lab station and glared at him. "Don't be so anxious Granger. Now Dr. Rainey left me some notes about where you are struggling. Do you want to start with those or do you want to look into something specific you aren't getting?"

"Start with the notes I guess. I can't pin point one place where I am struggling the most. It just seems to be all of the information. I didn't have any trouble with my first two chemistry classes, but this advanced chemistry is really getting me."

Forty-five minutes later their tutoring session was ending and Hermione finally had a grasp on the importance of significant figures in problem solving. "You did well today," Draco said as he packed his bag and cleaned up the lab. "Once you grasp these basic concepts the harder stuff gets easier."

"Thanks Malfoy. You really are a decent teacher."

"You say that like you are shocked."

"I am shocked."

"Why is that?"

"Well… you… you're Draco Malfoy."

He laughed. "Oi! What's that supposed to mean Granger?"

"I didn't think you cared very much about… this stuff. I thought your focus was on sports and… girls."

"I enjoy both of those things, but I am rather well rounded. I also draw and read extensively. I just don't keep my nose shoved in a book to prevent conversation with others."

"I don't do that!"

"Who said it was you?"

She blushed.

"Have dinner with me."

She jerked her head up to stare at him. "What?"

"Have dinner with me. Tonight."

"I… I can't."

"Ok, tomorrow night then."

"Malfoy, I'm not going to have dinner with you… ever."

"Why not Granger?"

"Because… I'm not… I'm not that kind of girl."

"The kind who eats?"

"The kind… your kind!"

"I didn't know I had a kind."

Hermione groaned. "Oh you have a kind Malfoy. Pretty, easy, and disposable. I'm not that kind of girl."

Draco looked hurt for a moment. "Well I'll say this for you Granger, if that's what you think of me then you really aren't my kind of girl."

"What the hell does that mean?"

He stepped closer to her and placed his thumb and forefinger beneath her chin. "It means that the kind of girl I'm after, I'm not just about getting into her pants. And if that's all you think I want you for then you are mistaken. But of course, you'll never know will you."

 **5 years later**

"Bloody hell I'm going to have to find a tutor," Hermione mumbled in frustration.

"Why?" her study partner Harry asked. "I thought you understood this stuff pretty well. You've helped me understand it all."

"Harry you are just taking this as a class, I'm trying to earn my biochemical engineering degree. There is a difference."

"Ask professor Snape if he has a suggestion for a tutor."

"I think I will. See you later Harry."

"Ms. Granger I have an excellent tutor. He is my teaching assistant for the lower chemistry classes that you have already taken. He has earned his biochemical degree that you are pursuing and is currently working on his mastery."

"Thank you Professor Snape. I could use the assistance from someone who has been there before."

"He'll be in the lab right now. I'll send him a text and let him know you're on your way to meet him, shall it?"

"Now?"

"Now, Ms. Granger."

Hermione nodded. "Certainly Professor. I'll head that direction."

"Hello?" she called into the lab. "Is anyone there?"

"Get your books out Ms. Granger, I'll be with you in a moment," said a familiar voice from a storage closet.

"Thank you for taking the time to help me. Professor Snape said you were an excellent teacher and that you were already a head of me in degrees so you could really help me."

"I'm always happy to help you Granger."

She jerked her head to the side to see Draco Malfoy exiting the supply closet. "I have descended into the fifth circle of hell," she muttered. "How is it that you are a TA and I haven't dealt with you? Have you been hiding from me?"

He chuckled. "No Granger I haven't been hiding from you. Why would i?"

She shrugged. "Let's get this over with."

"As my lady wishes."

Forty-five minutes later Hermione had a better grasp of what compositions it took to change the acid-base balance of her mixtures. "You really are a quick study Granger."

"Soemtimes I just need a little push in the right direction I guess."

"A push huh?"

"Don't acutally push me Malfoy."

"But I like to push you Granger. Have dinner with me."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"No."

"Why not?"

"We may be older, but I don't believe for a minute you have changed and I refuse to be a notch on your bedpost."

"Dinner doesn't mean sex Granger."

"Oh really? What does?"

"A couple of dinners and maybe a bouquet of roses. For those really hard to get girls I may have to throw in some chocolates."

"You are mighty cocky, you know that?"

"Oh you have no idea."

"Thank you for your help Malfoy."

He watched her leave and sighed. "I'm not giving up."

 **5 years later**

"Your grades and resume are impeccable Ms. Granger."

"Thank you Mrs. Part, I strive to be the best in everything I do."

"Well your work has shown through and your doctoral dissertation was absolutely amazing. I would have never thought to create that composition that can be transitioned into so many different compounds."

"Thank you Mrs. Part. It was a labor of love for sure."

"Well we've only one last part of the interview and I can't imagine it will be a problem. You'll follow me please to meet the chief executive officer of the corporation. He likes to meet with new engineers on his own before they are hired. He himself is a chemical engineer and has invested so much time into the company he wants people here who fit best."

Hermione nodded. "I'm pleased to meet him. I've followed this company for the last several years and I think Mr. Malfoy has done wonderful things in the world of chemical engineering."

The office they entered was beautiful with plush chairs and a comfortable looking sofa. The desk was mahogany and there were chemistry text books everywhere she looked. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Just a moment Ms. Part, I'm stuck on this calculation."

"Maybe our interviewee can help you Mr. Malfoy. She graduated at the top of her class for both her mastery and her doctoral programs."

"Yes, well then send her in. I'm never one to shy away from help."

"Mr. Malfoy."

His head snapped up at the voice. "Ms. Granger," he said cautiously. "Thank you Mrs. Part, I'll take care of her from here."

"Of course Mr. Malfoy. Good luck Ms. Granger," Mrs. Part whispered as she exited the office.

He waited for the door to close before he spoke. "What in the bloody hell are you doing here? And applying for a job no less? There's no way you didn't know that I was the CEO of the company."

"Of course I knew Malfoy. I've followed your career closely."

"Oh you have, any particular reason why?"

"Just thrilled at your success is all."

"Well, you understand why I can't hire you right Granger?"

"Why Malfoy?"

He shook his head. "I have very distinct rules about fraternizing with employees and there is no way in hell I can be this close to you and… not fraternize."

"Even after all these years?"

"It's good to see you Granger, but I'll escort you out now."

He stood from the desk and stalked towards her, but she didn't move. "I understand why you can't hire me Malfoy. I don't really need the job, but I couldn't find another way to get in to see you."

"What?"

"You're a difficult man to get in touch with, but of course I'm sure you are very aware of that fact."

"Why… why do you need to get in touch with me Granger? Why apply for the job if you knew I couldn't hire you and you didn't need it anyway?"

She grinned at him. "Have dinner with me," she said.

He licked his lips and stared at her. It was several minutes before he could reply. "Where and when?" he asked and she giggled.

~FIN~


	31. Chapter 31

Hello Lovlies!

Thank you for reading! This has been an interesting set of ideas for sure and some of the tales have come about easier than others. I'll have another set of stories coming up soon, but it won't be a Dramione pairing. I love them, but I need to write about other characters too! Thanks for reading and shoot me a review with characters you think would be interesting in a setting like this!

Thanks,

AuraAuthor


End file.
